


Heat Rising

by Solcane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Romance, Animal Tendencies, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, It's smut but it has a plot, LadyNoir - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miraculous Side Effects, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, adrienette - Freeform, like it has smut but it also has a half decent plot I like to think, sin - Freeform, this thing is getting more of a plot as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solcane/pseuds/Solcane
Summary: Our heroes find their miraculous cause them to go into heat - encouraging them to seek out a mate. How will this impact our two already lovesick heroes?





	1. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up experiencing some new sensations, he takes care of it temporarily but quickly learns this is going to be a problem for him.

  


Adrien was unsure of what to do. He woke up in the middle of the night, his body flushed with heat and sweat dripping from his skin. Vivid images of his Lady, the love of his life, Ladybug flashed through his mind. Dizzy, he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Gripping the doorway, he flicks on a lightswitch.

  


Awakened by the light, Plagg floats in front of his chosen’s face. He has seen this many times before. 

“Hey bud, you feeling okay?” says Plagg, uncharacteristically concerned. 

Adrien leans over the sink, his head bent down. Plagg floats closer to his face, gently touching his hot skin.

“Wha-what’s happening to me Plagg?” Adrien croaks out. Plagg grabs a glass and fills it with water, he brings it to the boy's lips. Adrien drinks it greedily. “Thank you Plagg”. 

Plagg places the glass on the counter and clears his throat.

“Adrien, you are a man now. You have reached maturity and with that maturity comes certain ... natural expectations. Your body has been connected to the miraculous of the Black Cat for four years now. And well, your body has become attuned to the miraculous. Which is great! A stronger connection makes you a better hero. However, it seems you are going into a _heat_ of sorts.”

“A WHAT?!” Adrien shouts in a hushed voice. “What am I som-some sort of animal?”

“No no of course not Adrien. The miraculous just wants to help secure your... hereditary line. It’s not often someone is this much of a perfect fit for a miraculous and well, it would be assumed your potential child would be a fit wielder as well”. 

Adrien lets go of the edge of the sink. He rubs his hands along his face and through his hair. Slowly, he slumps onto the bathroom floor. 

“So what does this mean? I’m 18 Plagg, I’m not ready to be a father!” Adrien softly says.

“Well, the good news about that is you modern humans have come up with all sorts of ways to prevent creating _spawn_. And your body won’t be any the wiser. However, it will be very difficult for you to get through this heat without...errr...well release.” Plagg awkwardly mumbles. 

Adrien sits on the cool floor, staring at his Kwami. As he has time to digest what was just said, he becomes distinctly aware of the arousal beneath his pajama pants. As it comes more into focus, the need for release is beyond anything he has felt before.

Adrien breathes in air between his teeth as his arousal grows. “Plagg, can you please give me some privacy?” Adrien quietly asks. 

“Of course Adrien... but do know - this may help you in the short term, but typically to get over these feelings a partner is required” Plagg states. 

Adrien groans and states, “well that is a problem we can talk about tomorrow.” With a nod, Plagg drifts out of the bathroom door, his small cat-like body pulling the handle behind him, closing the door. 

  


Adrien suddenly realizes how incredibly hot his skin feels, and how his breathing has quickened. Shaking slightly, his hand drifts slowly beneath the soft cotton of his pajama pants. Once he touches his hardness, it is like electricity shoots through his body. He audibly gasps as while touching himself felt great - it has never felt like this before.

Adrien takes an experimental tug on his cock, and if he wasn’t already sitting he would be down on the ground at this point. With increased fervour, his hand rapidly moves up and down his shaft. Precum spills from the tip sufficiently lubricating him. 

Images rapidly flash through his mind of his Lady. His Lady, who he has loved for over 4 years now. In his mind, his hand is replaced by hers. The magical ladybug suit gone from her hands. Her soft hands rubbing up and down his shaft. Adrien watches her hand work his shaft before looking up to her face, a sensual playful smile on her plump pink lips. The images and feelings are so vivid that Adrien won’t last much longer. Adrien tries to hold back moans as he speeds up his pace, fingers coiling more tightly around his cock. With a gasp, Adrien spills himself onto the bathroom floor. The orgasm is beyond anything he has experienced before.... he has never needed release so badly. 

His body shakes as the aftershocks of his orgasm rock his body. As he begins to calm, he can feel and hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. Breathing from his mouth, Adrien tries to get his bearings. 

  


Slowly, he slides up the wall and is able to stand. He refills the glass still sitting on the counter and drinks down one cup, then two, then three. Pulling his head up, he looks into the mirror. He is a mess. His fluffy blonde locks are stuck down to his face, drenched in his sweat. His face is red with a fierce blush. He is still shaking slightly. He looks at himself in the mirror a bit longer, blinking a few times. With a bit of embarrassment, he balls up some tissues and cleans the mess up from the floor. Once the mess is sufficiently cleaned, he turns on the water to his large shower.

He waits for the water to get warm, and gently steps inside the shower. The hot water dripping over his skin feels amazing after all that has happened in the last few moments. He stands there for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of the water pouring over him. Grabbing a loofah, he generously squirts body wash over it. He begins at his arms and shoulders, scrubbing himself from all the sweat he had slept in for who knows how long. As he trails down his body, he goes to clean his more sensitive areas. As he brushes over them, a shiver runs up his spine. He notices his hardness begin to grow again.

_“This is going to be a huge problem,”_ Adrien thinks to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to this fanfiction writing thing. I have - per my own admission - been looking for Miraculous smut to well... indulge in. After pretty much reading every decently written smut out there, I realized we need more smut. So this is where this comes in. I don't know how much of this I will write or if anyone will even read it. But I thought I'd give it a shot! Please feel free to leave feedback, as I said I am brand new to this kind of thing. Thanks!
> 
> Side note: I know male cats don't really go into 'heat' but I like the trope too much to care haha!


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets ready for his first day of senior year, Marinette sees Adrien and is brought back to the unforeseen experience she had the night before which of course featured him.

  
  


After drying himself off, Adrien sheepishly climbs back into bed. Luckily, his sheets seemed dry and clean, it seems he was not sweating for too long before he completely awoke. Adrien takes a deep breath in, tenses all his muscles, holds and then releases. He feels his body and mind begin to relax.

  
  


Adrien thinks back to when he was 12 years old. Dressed in a _perfectly_ fitting slick black suit jacket, complete with a cumberbund, white dress shirt, and immaculately tied bowtie. His usually feathered hair perfectly parted, combed and molded flawlessly in place. Nervously, he twists his left cufflinks back and forth. Suddenly, he feels a soft pair of hands on his shoulder.

Looking up he sees his mother's face, her caring eyes, and soft understanding smile. She kneels in front of him, her reassuring hands resting on his shoulders. “Mon Amour” she hums, “you have nothing to be worried about. You are my absolute favorite pianist in the world”. 

“But father is a pianist,” Adrien mumbles.

“My _favorite_ pianist in the world!” She says reassuringly, playfully grabbing the young boy on the nose. He laughs for a moment, and then his brow furrows. “What if I mess up?” Adrien asks. Emilie grabs her son’s hands.

“Okay Adrien, let’s try this. Whenever I get nervous I have a secret to relax. I want you to take a deep breath for me honey, and hold it tight.” Emilie states.

Adrien takes in a deep breathe, his face scrunching into the dearest expression with effort. Emilie smiles and says, “Okay, now tighten every single little muscle you can, from your shoulders down to your teeniest, tiniest pinky toes.” Adrien tenses up, his mother holding him still.

“Okay now breathe out and relax all your muscles,” Emilie instructs. Adrien relaxes his body and lets out a big breath. Slowly he opens his eyes, meeting the green of his mother’s. “How are you feeling now?” she asks.

“I feel a bit better, thanks maman” Adrien smiles. He lifts his chin and looks at the curtain, his entrance to the stage. “I can do this,” he says with confidence. His mom looks at him with a joyful expression.

  
  


Thinking of his now long-missing mother, Adrien falls into half-decent sleep. 

  
  
The following morning Adrien is met with a bit of morning arousal, but that is nothing strange for an 18-year-old boy. Feeling slightly better, he takes another shower and dresses for this Monday morning. Now in his senior year of high school, his style has changed a bit. Adrien dresses in nice dark straight cut jeans. He slips his feet into dark black boots. Over his head and shoulders, he pulls a dull green shirt, and he shrugs a dark jacket over his shoulders. All _Gabriel_ branded of course. Looking in the mirror, he runs a hand through his blonde locks, straightening some loose hairs into place. He reaches for some little-used extremely expensive cologne on his counter. Probably a Christmas gift from his father some odd years ago. 

“Getting ready to look for a _mate?_ Plagg chuckles, floating up next to Adrien to look in the mirror. __

“Plagg please, I haven’t even had half a day to digest all this yet” Adrien states while placing the cologne back on the counter, deciding not to wear it. 

“Speaking of digesting, that’s what I **wish** I was doing right now. You promised you would pick up more camembert two days ago” Plagg whines dramatically.

“Plagg, I shouldn’t need to pick up more camembert when we still **have** camembert in the mini-fridge,” Adrien states matter of factly. 

“But I’m afraid to eat the current camembert when I don’t know when I will have more camembert later on,” Plagg continues to whine. Adrien chuckles and gives Plagg a small scratch on the head.

“How about this Plagg, this Friday we are taking a class trip over to Meaux. They have one of the oldest and most well-known cheese factories in France. I promise when we are there, we will find some time to sneak away and get you some stuff straight from the source,” Adrien says with a playful wink. 

“Fine” Plagg begrudgingly agrees, a slight grin on his face. Adrien opens his jacket up, and Plagg flies inside getting snug in an inner pocket.

Pulling his satchel over his shoulder, Adrien heads down the stairs to meet Gorilla waiting to take him in his personal vehicle to school. Adrien wishes Gorilla a good morning and slides into the back seat. Pulling out his phone he looks through a couple of texts and checks the news. Hopefully, it will be a nice normal first day of his senior year.

  
  
Marinette is a naturally anxious person, which isn’t always a bad thing. It helps her stay organized, stay on task and her ability to think ahead of possible outcomes has helped her tremendously as Ladybug over the last 4 years. However, after the events of the previous night, it is safe to say her nerves for her first day of senior year were absolutely shot.

Marinette stands with her best friend Alya, admittedly only half listening to what the brunette had to say. Instead, her eyes scan the crowd of incoming students, trying to prepare herself for Adrien’s inevitable entrance. 

“Hey girl, are you even listening to me?” Alya asks with a chuckle. Marinette’s eyes snap to Alya.

“Y-yeah Alya I’m listening. Sorry I just didn’t sleep too well last night.” Marinette admits. 

“It’s alright,” Alya smiles. She leans in and whispers, “I would be nervous too if I was looking to chat with my crush of _four years_ on the first day of senior year”. 

Marinette leans in and whispers back, “no Alya it’s not that! Actually, I am looking to **not** run into him. It would feel awkward-”.

“Good Morning Mari! Alya!” Adrien chirps walking up to the conspiring girls with Nino by his side. 

Marinette stood straight up with a squeak and slowly looked over to the blonde. The high morning sun set just behind his beautiful blonde hair, almost setting a halo behind his head. A tender smile set on his face. She feels her heartbeat pick up in her throat as vivid images of the previous night rush back to her.

  
  
Marinette had woken in the middle of the night with her heart beating fast and a coiling feeling in her lower abdomen. She lifts two fingers to her neck and feels her heartbeat pumping rapidly under her fingertips. “Tikki” Marinette croaks out, looking for her red and black Kwami. In the moonlight, Tikki floats up to her chosen’s face. Gently she touches one of her long antenna to Marinette’s flushed cheek.

“Oh, Marinette this is so exciting!” Tikki trills, fluttering around her head. 

“What? What is exciting?” Marinette asks quietly sitting up in bed, resting her back on the wall behind her. 

“You are now ready to be a mother Marinette! The Miraculous of creation always helps it’s chosen create new life, especially if they have a strong connection to their miraculous - which you do!” Tikki sings happily. 

“W-what?!” Marinette quietly screams. “No no no Tikki I am not ready to be a **mother!** Are you kidding me Tikki I’m still in high school!”

“Oh well that’s okay Marinette,” Tikki says with a smile. “But your body is definitely ready for you to be a mother! And unfortunately it will encourage you to, well, take the proper steps to become a mother.” 

“Ugh” Marinette groans as she slips back under her covers, her hands covering her face. “What do I do Tikki? It’s the first day of school tomorrow I need to get back to sleep”. 

“Well Marinette, previous keepers of the Ladybug miraculous would _take care of it_ until they could meet up with their Black Cat or another partner,” Tikki explains. 

Marinette of course has masturbated before, but never would she imagine her Kwami would be basically instructing her it was her only option at the moment.

“I’ll give you your privacy” Tikki smiles and flutters into the bathroom.

"We will talk more about this tomorrow!" Marientte quietly yells after the Kwami.

  
  
Marinette sits in her bed for a moment, and then hastily leans over to rummage through her bedside drawer. Hidden under some miscellaneous items was something Alya had given to her as a joke for her birthday two years ago. Despite it being a joke, she has gotten a decent amount of use out of it.

She lays down, head and shoulders resting on the long cat pillow behind her. Her loose hair sprawled behind her head. She slips one hand under her pink pajama bottoms and begins to gently draw circles around her clit. The pressure from her fingers feels incredible and she lets out audible whimpers and groans. She begins to get dizzy and she continues to hear her heartbeat in her ears. As one hand plays with her clit, the other moves Alya’s gift down to her hole and plays with the entrance. 

Suddenly she has a vivid image of everything she is doing to herself being replaced with the gentle caring touch of Adrien. She groans as she swears she can feel Adrien’s digits enter her, and his tongue begin stroke and suckle her. The feelings and visions fill her mind as her wetness grows and she feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She can feel Adrien’s long slender fingers pumping in and out of her, his tongue getting greedier and greedier. Lost in the feelings of her building arousal she can almost feel Adrien's breath over her sex as he continues his ministrations. All the feelings are becoming too much and Marinette is not holding back from letting out lustful whimpers and groans. She is unable to stop Adrien’s name from spilling over her lips as thoughts of him fill her mind. With a throaty moan, she topples over the edge, letting out deep breaths as she calms herself, laying limp in bed.

  
  
In present-day Marinette feels her skin is hot and there is a wetness growing between her legs. She notes Adrien eyeing her curiously, his brow slightly furrowed. “Are you okay Marinette?” Adrien asks placing a hand on her shoulder. 

The sudden contact shocks her and Marinette jumps back. “Uh-uh yeah I’m totally fine! Just feeling a little under the sleep. I mean under the weather! I didn’t _sleep_ well is all. We should head to class before we’re late!” Marinette quickly says, scampering off to class.

“Ha ha that Marinette, always zoning out” Nino jokes. “She’s right though we should head to class.” He looks at Adrien, who is curiously staring at his palm where he touched Marinette. “You alright dude?” Nino asks.

“Oh yeah, sorry totally fine! I guess Mari’s zoning out is contagious!” Adrien says with a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of his neck. Alya cocks a curious eyebrow at him, but says nothing. Adrien, Alya and Nino enter the school, ready to begin their first day of senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments and encouragement! Here is another chapter of this porn with plot. Enjoy and let me know any feedback you have!


	3. The Welder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma strikes on the first day of school, and Ladybug and Chat Noir need to defeat it of course - while also dealing with the new side effects of their miraculous.

  
  


Marinette had scampered away from Adrien and rushed into a girl’s restroom. Taking a quick look around, there didn’t appear to be anyone else in any of the stalls. Marinette pulls open the door to the first stall and sits on the toilet seat. She pops open her purse and her Kwami flies out, landing in her already cupped hands.

“Tikki, I don’t know if I can do this” Marinette says, her voice wavering a bit. “When Adrien touched me it was like electricity ran through my body. And when I saw him I couldn’t help but think of last night. Argh! Tikki I’m such a mess what am I going to do?”

“Marinette it is going to be okay,” Tikki says with a soft smile, flying up and touching her chosen on the cheek. “You are the best Ladybug I’ve ever had, I know you can get through this. Like I told you this morning, there is a lot for us to go over with these changes you will be experiencing, but how about we get through the school day first?” 

“Okay Tikki, yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Marinette says. She opens her purse and Tikki flies in, getting cozy in the soft inner pocket. Marinette leaves the stall and walks over to the bathroom mirror. Looking in the mirror she thinks of how she is no longer the pigtailed 14-year-old she used to be when she got Tikki. Most of the time now she wears her dark locks loose, falling just below her collarbone. She is sporting cute ankle boots, dark sleek leggings, and a fashionably oversized pink sweater. All complete with a mid-length gold necklace with a cat pendant her father got her for her birthday last year. 

_“I never should have said I was in love with Chat Noir”_ thinks Marinette, smiling at the pendant. Her Papa got her the necklace because despite the ‘Weredad’ incident, Marinette still was outwardly a huge fan of Chat Noir. How could she not be? She needed someone to show her under-acknowledged partner some well-deserved appreciation.

Her and Chat had definitely grown closer over the last 4 years - despite being no closer at apprehending the Parisian terrorist known as Hawkmoth. It wasn’t helping Hawkmoth had his own partner in crime, the mysterious Mayura - the holder of the Peacock miraculous. 

_“I should probably make some time to talk with Chat about what is going on with me physically. Just in case it has any impact on my ability to fight Akumas and Amoks”_ Marinette thinks.

Tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear, Marinette takes off to head to her homeroom. As she is exiting the bathroom doorway, the floor gives beneath her feet and she is thrown to the right. Her shoulder slams into the doorframe. She hears screams and sees students begin to run through the halls.

She ducks back into the bathroom stall and reopens her purse. Tikki flies out to meet her. “Well Tikki, it seems someone is having a worse first day of school than me. Transform me!” Marinette exclaims.

A rush of pink and red light washes over her body, dressing her in her Ladybug suit. No longer the plain suit she wore 4 years ago, her fashionable mind has upgraded it, breaking the suit up along the sides and legs with some patches of black. However, her hair does get tied up in her signature pigtails as Ladybug, something she has held onto over the years. 

  
  


Ladybug rushes out of the girl's restroom, through the front doors of the school. Swinging her yoyo, she looks around to assess the situation. From the roof of the school she hears the familiar sound of an evil cackle. 

“Collège Françoise Dupont” the villain shouts to the fleeing students below. “My name is The Welder, and I will make sure you and your best friend are never separated again!” The Akuma appeared to be a young woman, sporting a heavy metal mask, heavy-duty gloves, and a comically oversized blowtorch.

“Well Bugaboo we’ll need to be careful not to get burned” she hears Chat Noir remark, landing by her side. 

Ladybug turns to speak to her partner. Their eyes meet and there is a charged force between them. Ladybug wasn’t blind. Chat Noir had grown into a very handsome young man. Standing just over 6ft tall, all his time superheroing had built out his figure quite nicely. And of course, the skin-tight suit left _nothing_ to the imagination.

They must have stood there staring at each other longer than she thought because suddenly Ladybug hears, “Ladybug! Chat Noir! Watch out, what are you doing?!” from a familiar voice. Her head snaps over to see an extremely confused Alya, filming on her phone, pointing Ladybug over to the Akuma spraying fire on civilians.

Ladybug shakes her head, reaches down to grab Chat’s hand and pulls him from standing out in the open. She swears she hears a soft gasp from her partner when their hands touch. She pulls them around the corner of the school building and into some bushes. Crouching down in the bushes, she begins to formulate a plan, “Okay Chat, it looks like she has fire but we don’t know what the fires does. Until we can assess her powers by no means are you to get anywhere near that fire” Ladybug instructs.

Looking at her partner, she notices he is not looking at her and doesn’t appear to be listening. “Chat, earth to Chat are you listening?” Ladybug says, snapping her offhand fingers in his face, her other hand still gently holding his. 

“Uh-uh yeah I’m here my Lady at your service,” Chat says. Ladybug notices his face is flushed in a deep red, and he is squeezing her hand back very tightly. 

“Chat, are you okay?” Ladybug asks obviously concerned. 

“Yes Ladybug, just some, miraculous side effects. We should probably talk about it on patrol tonight” Chat says, uncharacteristically trying to avoid her gaze, but not letting go of her hand. 

_“Oh”_ Ladybug thinks to herself. _“He must be going through what I am”_. 

Ladybug pops her head out of the bushes, looking back and forth to see their best exit. The Akuma seems to have left the roof and is instead heading towards the Seine. “Okay Chat, let’s take care of this Akuma and then go back to the first day of school - alright?” Ladybug says, turning back to her partner. She hadn’t realized how incredibly close Chat had gotten to her. As she turns their noses nearly brush each other. Her eyes flick to his and she sees his pupils are heavily dilated, and he is breathing from his slightly opened mouth. His hand leaves her hold and slides up her arm pulling her closer. 

“My Lady” Chat coos, bringing his lips in dangerously close to her neck. Ladybug freezes for a moment as arousal shoots through her body, her mind getting foggy. Chat’s lips gently touch to the right side of Ladybug’s neck, planting soft kisses. Each kiss feels so warm to Ladybug, and they just keep building on each other. Chat’s other hand snakes his way around Ladybug’s waist, pulling her even closer into him. Ladybug somewhere in her mind knows she has an Akuma to defeat, but Chat’s kisses are finding a way to drown out any other thoughts other than him, and what he is doing to her. Ladybug finds herself running her hands through his gold locks, gently playing with his cat costume ears. 

This seems to have awoken something in her partner and he suddenly pushes her to the dirt, climbing on top of her. Relentlessly, he kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. His hands rub gentle circles along her side, sometimes sneaking their way to her toned stomach. Ladybug lets out a small quiet whimper, but with his heightened perception Chat would never miss it. Beside himself, out of some strange carnal desire, he finds himself no longer using just his lips. He is now placing open-mouthed kisses along Ladybug’s neck, ear, and collarbone. With wild abandon, he begins using his teeth to rake along her skin and suit, taking small nips along the way. Ladybug notes a rumbling coming from his chest that sounds distinctly like purring. 

A piercing scream in the distance wakes Ladybug up from the amazing sensations Chat has been giving her. She grabs Chat by the shoulders and with a bit of force needed shoves him up into a sitting position. She sits up and looks at her partner.

His face is flushed red, which she is sure hers is too. His blonde wild locks even wilder due to her running her hands through them. His eyes are dilated and blankly looks at her with a feral air about him. Her eyes drift south and she can clearly see his arousal through his skin-tight suit. Ladybug lets out an audible "Eep!” 

“Chat! Chat come back to me Kitty. We need to beat this Akuma.” Ladybug states, gently shaking her partner by his shoulders. Chat’s hands reach up and grab Ladybug’s wrists, giving them a squeeze. Eyes half-lidded and glazed over he begins kissing up her forearm.

“Chat! No!” Ladybug says, forcing herself to pull away from her partner. The suddenness of her actions seems to have woken Chat from his trance. 

“My Lady, I-I am so sorry!” Chat quietly whimpers, his ears falling flat on his head. Ladybug can see tears quickly building in his eyes as he stares down at his hands. He shuts his eyes and tightens his fists, turning away from her in shame. “L-let’s take care of this Akuma” he says, jumping out of the bush, leaving Ladybug sitting in the dirt to process everything that just happened. Ladybug runs her fingers over her neck and collarbone, still tingling from where Chat’s lips just were. She will need to talk with her partner later but for now, there is an Akuma to defeat.

  
  


Ladybug jumps out of the bushes, using her yoyo to swing from lamposts to buildings, heading over to the Seine. Quickly checking her Bugphone, the Ladyblog notes the Akuma was last seen on the East side of the Seine. She heads over there as fast as she can, enough time has already been wasted.

When she arrived, Chat was already engaged in combat with the Akuma. Ladybug summons her lucky charm: an insta-inflatable raft. She knows just what to do with it.

Through some careful maneuvers and a well placed Cataclysm, the Akuma ends up careening into the Seine. Her waterlogged blowtorch becoming useless. The heroes easily break it - capturing the Akuma. Chat helps the innocent Akuma victim onto the inflatable raft.

“Wha-what happened?” the young woman says. Ladybug looks down at the girl, she looks like she is probably in her first year of lycée.

“You were Akumatized” Ladybug explains. “But don’t worry, everything will be okay now,” she says, placing a caring hand on the girl's shoulder as they continue to float down the Seine in the inflatable raft. 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! I’m so sorry,” the girl cries, placing her head in her hands. “When I found out my best friend and I weren’t in any of the same classes I lost it. I don’t know how I can start lycée without her in any of my classes." 

Ladybug’s earrings let out a warning chirp, letting her know she has limited time before her she transforms back. With an almost pained smile, Chat Noir looks at her and says, “I still got a bit of time, I’ll get her back to school if you want to take off”. 

Ladybug nods and both heroes help paddle the raft to the edge of the Seine. After helping the civilian onto the shore, Ladybug releases her Miraculous Ladybug, correcting all the damage caused by the Akuma. 

“Can we still meet for patrol tonight?” Ladybug asks. 

“Of course Ladybug” Chat Noir says with weak a smile. “I’ll see you then.”

“Okay then - bug out!” Ladybug shouts, using her yo yo to flee the scene. Chat Noir turns his attention back to the young woman. “Would you like a superhero lift back to the school?” Chat Noir says, putting on his best heroic smile.

“Sure,” the girl says quietly, climbing onto Chat Noir piggyback style.

As they travel via baton back to the school, Chat can still feel the sadness radiating off the girl. “You know,” Chat says, “when I first started public school, I only had one friend.”

“Really?” the girl asks quietly. “I find it hard to believe Chat Noir only had one friend.”

“Well believe it kiddo.” Chat Noir says with a soft smile. “I only had one friend, but you know what? I got to know so many amazing people in my first year that I have been friends with now for the last few years. If this awkward cat can do it, you can too.” Chat thinks about all the amazing people he has gotten so close to, Nino, Alya and Marinette just to name a few.

_“Marinette”_ He thinks with a slight frown on his face. _“I hope she is okay, she ran off right before the Akuma attacked. I’ll need to find her and check on her.”_

“Thanks Chat Noir” the girl says, giving him a squeeze as he continues to piggyback her to the school, ready to continue the rest of this first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, all miraculous fanfics need an akuma fight. The actual combat bores me to death so I kept it short, besides that's not why we're here anyway. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 
> 
> Note: I prefer the french Transformez-moi over 'spots on', 'claws out' etc which is why characters will be saying "transform me". 
> 
> The sin is lighter this chapter but don't worry I don't intend to keep it that way. Let me know any feedback you have!


	4. Arc de Triomphe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deals with the aftermath of his impromptu neck kissing session under the bushes with Ladybug. Adrien also learns about the pheromones he is putting out and how they may affect those around him. Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up for patrol later and decide to handle this heat directly with each others help.

  
  


Chat Noir drops the previously Akumatized girl off in front of the school. His ring giving out a warning beep, he bids the girl goodbye and slips around the school to a secluded area to detransform. His transformation dropping, he pulls his hands up to catch the small cat Kwami. Over the school’s loudspeakers, he hears a notice indicating classes will resume as normal in 15 minutes. They used to get the day off after an Akuma attack, but after 4 years of attacks, the school district decided they could not keep that up forever.

Silently, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a piece of camembert and hands it to Plagg.

Plagg happily takes the cheese and devours it in one bite. As he is chewing, he looks up at Adrien. Adrien’s head is hanging low, the gold of his bangs covering his eyes. It does not hide the tears Plagg sees streaming down his cheeks. 

“Hey buddy, Adrien, it’s okay look at me,” Plagg says after finishing chewing. With a sniffle, Adrien brings a hand to his eyes and wipes the remaining tears. Plagg floats in front of the young man’s eyes.

“Come on, Adrien talk to me,” Plagg says quietly, ears and tail sinking low. Adrien looks at his Kwami. Plagg is taken aback by the sheer amount of pain in his chosen’s eyes. “Adrien…” Plagg trails off.

“I-I don’t know what came over me” Adrien chokes out. “I don’t want to hurt her Plagg, she’s the love of my life and I basically threw myself at her.” Adrien thinks back to their _moment_ in the bushes. Ladybug consumed all of his senses. Being so close to her in the dark underbrush stirred something inside of him. He needed to have her. “I wouldn’t even blame her if she never wanted to see me again after patrol tonight” Adrien continues.

“Kid” Plagg states plainly, “listen when you’re Chat Noir it’s not like I stop existing. Trust me when I tell you she was **very** into what happened earlier.”

“W-what?” Adrien exclaims, wiping the final drops of tears from his face.

“She was very receptive to your actions Adrien” Plagg states, “all the pheromones coming off her body were basically screaming at you to do what you did.” 

“Pheromones?” Adrien asks, cocking his head at the Kwami. 

“Yes kid, pheromones. You learned about them in science class. They are chemicals emitted that trigger activity in those affected by them. You need to get back to class before people start wondering what happened to Adrien so I’ll keep this quick. Basically, you and Ladybug will be emitting all sorts of pheromones that will attract you two to each other, and also will attract others to you. You will become universally desirable to mate with.” Adrien’s face lights up with a fierce blush at these words.

“While the chemicals do affect the layperson they are strongest between Miraculous wielders. They also feel stronger when you are transformed but are present, albeit duller, when you aren’t. Nothing makes better Miraculous wielders than the babies of two Miraculous wielders” Plagg says with a shrug. 

Adrien nods at the words, attempting to absorb them. Routinely, Adrien opens up his jacket and with a nod, Plagg flies inside. Adrien pulls out his phone, using the camera to make sure his eyes aren’t too red before going to the front of the school to return to class.

  
  


Entering his homeroom, he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees all of his friends safe and sound, chatting while waiting for class to resume. 

“Adrien dude, where were you?!” Nino says, walking over to the blonde.

“Hey Nino, man what a crazy Akuma. Once I saw the fire I booked it so far from the school it took me a bit to get back… haha pretty lame right?” Adrien easily lies with a forced laugh.

“Well I know we’re all glad you’re okay, _right_ Marinette?” Alya says nudging her friend towards Adrien.

“Yeah I’m really glad you’re okay Adrien. I don’t know what I - I mean I don’t know what **we** would do without you” Marinette says with a smile.

“Thanks Marinette, that means a lot,” Adrien says as his face lights up with a smile. He gently touches her on the shoulder. “I was afraid when you ran off before the attack something could have happened to you. I’m really glad to see you safe too.” 

Like earlier this morning, Adrien looks at Marinette as she seems to freeze. Despite his hand laying on her soft sweater, he can feel the heat radiating from her skin.

_”Just like before, huh”_ Adrien thinks to himself. 

“Mari are you feeling okay, you, are, well you feel **really** warm,” Adrien says, taking his hand off her shoulder.

“I’m not warm, you’re just hot! Ah I mean you must just feel hot so I feel hot that’s all” Marinette excitedly stutters. Nino and Alya can’t help but let out a giggle at Marinette’s response. 

“Are you sure Mari? You might be getting sick” Adrien says stepping closer, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

“_She’s burning up!_” Thinks Adrien, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Suddenly, he feels a pair of dainty hands place themselves on his chest. He looks down and sees Marinette looking up at him, with almost a hunger in her eyes.

“Oh boy, do we need to give you guys some space?” Jokes Nino.

“You alright girl?” Alya asks Marinette, with a concerned look on her face. Adrien looks around and sees a few other curious students starting to look over and whisper to each other.

“_Damn this must be those pheromones. They’re affecting Marinette and we’re in the middle of class! _" Adrien thinks to himself, internally screaming.

Marinette’s hands start to rub over his chest, and she begins to squirm her leg between Adrien’s thighs. Adrien releases his hand from her forehead and quickly pulls her into a hug.

“_I need to do damage control, I would hate Marinette to be completely embarrassed in front of our homeroom on the first day of school,_” Adrien tells himself. 

“Oh Mari it’s so good to see you too! We didn’t get to see each other enough over the summer and we totally need to change that now that the school year has started” Adrien says trying to normalize the situation. He holds the hug for an appropriate amount of time, feeling Marinette practically squirm against him. His chin resting on the top of her head, he never realized how _good_ Marinette smelled. She smells like fresh baked goods, sugar, and honey. Which makes sense, being the daughter of the best bakers in Paris.

A bit firmly Adrien exits the hug, placing his hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “Wouldn’t that be nice Mari? To spend some more time together this year?” Adrien asks in earnest. Looking around the room, it seems the curious eyes are satisfied.

Marinette seems to finally come to, shaking her head a bit. “Uh yeah Adrien that would be great! I look forward to it!” Marinette says with a smile, turning to walk with Alya to their seats.

“So you and Mari are going to be hanging out more this year?” Nino says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Well sure Nino! Mari is one of my best friends, I’ll always love spending more time with her.” Adrien says with a grin, walking with Nino to their seats. He can’t help keeping his eyes on Marinette as he walks past her to their seats. He misses Nino looking at Alya with an eye roll. 

  
  


Thankfully, the rest of the school day passes without any incidents. Nathalie, being mindful of his first day of school did not schedule any after school photoshoots or activities for him today. This allowed him to take a well-needed catnap after school before heading out for patrol once the sun set.

A bit before patrol, he sat down and had a discussion with Plagg. Plagg went over the basics of how this heat would affect him, stopping several times to allow Adrien to finish taking his notes or finish gaping at him dumbly.

“So let me get this straight” Adrien says reviewing his notes, “I’m going to get crazy horny, emit literal pheromones, basically become sexually insatiable unless I have a partner and have some cat like tendencies”.

“Well yeah that’s basically it,” Plagg says, snacking on some camembert. “And of course Ladybug will be experiencing the same thing. This should only last for a couple of months”.

“Months?!” Adrien shouts, possibly a little too loud, snatching the Kwami from mid-air. “Plagg how can I deal with this for months?! I’ve barely survived day one!”

“Just get laid Adrien, it’s not hard,” Plagg says deadpan.

“You are not helpful,” Adrien says, releasing the Kwami.

“Listen Adrien if you weren’t so hung up on the Bug, this would be a lot easier. I mean that Marinette girl was throwing herself at you in class today!” Plagg argues.

_ _“Yeah thanks for reminding me,” Adrien says, running his hand through his hair. He needs to figure out how to deal with that, he doesn’t want his issues affecting his friends like this. Especially Marinette, one of the sweetest most beautiful people he knows._ _

_“Beautiful_” Adrien thinks, "_Where did that thought come from?_” There was no escaping it though, Marinette had matured into a gorgeous young woman. The cutest face framed with beautiful dark hair. She was very fit, her long legs leading into a sinfully curvaceous body with a flat toned stomach…

_ _“Earth to Adrien, you’re going to be late for patrol,” Plagg says, bonking him on the head._ _

_ _Checking his phone for the time Adrien exclaims, “Plagg you’re right, transform me!”_ _

_ _Extending his baton Chat Noir flies through an open window, heading to the Arc de Triomphe to start patrol. As he arrives, he sees the ever punctual Ladybug has beaten him there, sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the large monument. He sits down next to her, giving a good foot of distance between them._ _

_ _“Hey Chat” Ladybug looks at him with a smile. _ _

_ _“Good evening my Lady” Chat says with a small smile. Already being close to her is nearly unbearable as he breathes her intoxicating scent in through his nose, his cat eyes dilating. _ _

_ _“So…” Ladybug says awkwardly._ _

“I’m sorry” Chat blurts out. “My Lady I’m sure your Kwami explained what we’re going through, it influences us to _do things._" He turns to look her in the eyes and says, “please know Ladybug the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you and if I hurt you I will spend every day of the rest of my life making it up to you.”

_ _To his surprise, Ladybug smiles. “Chat you’re okay." She reaches over and carefully takes his hand. “I understand."_ _

_ _Chat lets out a breath of relief saying, “Well, you’re the Lady with the plan! What do we do to deal with this?”_ _

_ _Letting go of his hand, Ladybug awkwardly plays with her hair ribbons, suddenly avoiding his eye contact. “My Lady?” Chat asks._ _

_ _“Well, I was thinking the easiest way to deal with it is to just indulge in it?” Ladybug suggests._ _

  
  


_ _“In-indulge?” Chat squeaks, his heartbeat suddenly picking up. _ _

_ _“Yeah” Ladybug almost whispers, getting closer to her partner. “Tikki says the urges will become so strong we will basically need to act on them in some way. And well- when I can I’d rather do it with someone I can trust. And there’s no one I trust more than you Chaton.” _ _

_ _Chat moves in closer, “I trust you too my Lady” he says under his breath, moving his clawed hands around her waist. Ladybug lets out an almost inaudible moan. _ _

_ _“But if you need relief without me, that’s okay Chaton” Ladybug says, moving her head in closer to his._ _

_ _“You are all I’ll ever need” Chat whispers, crashing his lips into hers. Carefully, he pulls her back from the edge of the Arc de Triomphe and lays her down gently. Climbing on top of her, he resumes where he was earlier today._ _

“_Mine, mine mine, make her mine_” chants in his head. His lips leave hers as he begins to lick, bite and _mark_ the soft skin of her neck. Chat is extremely aware of every bit of noise that leaves his Lady’s lips, determined to create more.

_ _Softly, he traces his claws over her sides and stomach, the thin material of her suit allowing her to feel every tip of every claw. One of her hands finds itself back in his golden hair, absentmindedly playing with his cat ears. The other begins to fiddle with the zipperbell of his suit, slowly pulling it down. Chat lets out a mewl and returns to her lips. Experimentally, he dashes his tongue across the inside of her bottom lip. She completely accepts him, opening her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. _ _

_ _Chat’s head is practically spinning. This is every teenage fantasy he has ever had becoming reality. Shaking a bit, he places one arm next to her head to keep himself up. Her lips taste like everything he has ever needed, they are so soft against his. Their lips continue to meet, gasping and for long periods forgetting to breathe._ _

_ _Chat puts more of his weight on Ladybug, his one thigh squirming between hers. His eyes dilate wider as he feels her wetness pressing against his thigh. Pulling back he looks at her face._ _

_ _Ladybug is lying beneath him, one pigtail undone and sprawled beneath her. Her eyes closed she is making small whimpers and groans. Her face is flushed in the most gorgeous red he has ever seen. His eyes roll back in his head and he begins to feel her _buck_ against his leg, looking to get any pressure for relief. _ _

_ _“Don’t worry my Lady” Chat says huskily leaning down and kissing her ear, “I will take care of you”. Still shaking Chat moves the hand on her side and stomach down to her thighs. He notices her breath begin to quicken. Carefully, he begins to rub her inner thighs. The scents and aura coming off her are unbelievable. _ _

_ _Slowly, he moves his hand from her inner thigh over to the wetness between her thighs. Ladybug lets out a gasp, reaching out to him. Chat scoops her up, holding her lovingly in his arms as he begins to work her. Ladybug’s arms reach around his shoulders and neck, desperately holding on._ _

_ _Chat begins stroking her wetness over her suit, absolutely taken aback of how drenched his Lady is. The sensations seem to be overwhelming her as he is practically holding her at this point. She is squirming in his arms, quietly whispering his name and planting kisses on his neck. After a few strokes, Chat gasps in surprise and he suddenly feels _skin on skin_._ _

_ _“Uh Ladybug” Chat says holding up a gloveless hand. “It looks like our suits are, seriously no pun intended, giving us a hand”. _ _

_ _“Please Chaton” is all Ladybug is able to get out through pants._ _

_ _Needing no more, Chat gets back to work. He glides his fingers back down between Ladybug’s thighs, feeling the heat and slickness down there. Tenderly, he rubs his finger around her sex, looking for the spot she needs him to work for her. Finding it, he circles his finger around her clit, gradually building pressure. _ _

_ _Ladybug is writhing now as Chat continues his work. Experimentally, he moves his thumb over her clit and dips one finger into her sex. Ladybug responds with a sinful moan. He can feel her pulsating down on his finger. He adds another finger, keeping his thumb working her clit. Curling his fingers up, he finds that sweet spongy spot inside her and drags his fingers across it. He is rewarded with another whimper and near scream from his Lady, as her juices pour over his hand._ _

_ _“Shhhh my Lady someone could hear you” Chat whispers in her ear. His Lady is seemingly on another planet, as his warning did nothing to silent her cries._ _

_ _Chat takes his still gloved hand and gently places it over her mouth, making sure she can still breathe through her nose. His other hand continues to work her, curled fingers pumping in and out of her while his thumb draws circles around her clit. He feels his Lady’s entire body begin to shake, and he knows she is getting close. His eyes are glued to her pink sex, more beautiful than he ever thought it would be. He watches his fingers continually dip in and out, her wetness covering them glistening in the moonlight. _ _

_ _Chat Noir gasps himself as he suddenly feels his suit covering his still gloved hand disappear. Ladybug begins kissing and sucking his hand as he continues to work her. With renewed fervour, Chat dips his fingers into Ladybug’s mouth, allowing her to suck them with reckless abandon. Increasing his pace, Chat curls his fingers in her stroking and pushing down harder on her clit. Suddenly Ladybug begins to shake as wetness pours from between her legs, all over his hand, arm and the lap she is lying in. At the last second Chat completely covers her mouth to prevent all of Paris from hearing his Lady come on the top of the Arc de Triomphe. As she comes down from her high, Chat releases his hand from her mouth and she deeply breaths through her mouth, eyes closed._ _

_ _Chat holds her close to him as she rides out the aftershakes of the orgasm, gently placing kisses anywhere he can reach. While holding her, he feels something warm press against his extremely hard cock still trapped in his Chat Noir suit._ _

_ _“M-my Lady?” Chat rasps out._ _

_ _“My turn,” says Ladybug. With a bit of force, she shoves Chat Noir onto his back, climbing on top of him. Chat Noir has never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. His lady straddling above him, her wet sex inches above his. Her hair completely loose cascading down her shoulders. His hardness pumps even fuller with arousal. _ _

_ _“You’re beautiful” he manages to get out._ _

_ _“Shhhhh” Ladybug says, placing a finger to his lips. _ _

_ _With no warning, Ladybug sits the weight of her wet pussy directly over his trapped hardon. Chat lets out an almost pained mewl. Ladybug begins to rub her wetness over his hardness, back and forth, sliding over the smooth leather texture of his suit. _ _

_ _With a growl, his ungloved hands grab onto her hips, forcefully gliding her back and forth over his hardness, desperately needing relief. Ladybug looks down at her partner, her best friend, as his face is tortured with needing relief. Sweat begins to form on his brow and the rumbling in his chest is spreading to his whole body. The vibrations hit her clit and she begins to moan and groan again in earnest._ _

_ _Suddenly, she no longer feels the leather of his suit between her folds, instead his strong cock springs to life beneath her. The skin on skin contact overwhelms Chat Noir as he pushes Ladybug back down onto the stone. He rubs his hardness back and forth over her slick folds, not quite finding the angle he needs to bury himself in her. _ _

_ _He begins laying kisses down her neck again, as her suit begins to disappear from there as well. Nipping and biting he gets more aggressive as he needs the world to know Ladybug is his._ _

_ _With animalistic urgency, Chat is rutting into her stomach, her now exposed skin feeling so soft and so amazing on his exposed cock. He needs more. He reaches down and grabs his shaft, ready to line it up with her entrance._ _

_ _“I’m not ready” he hears Ladybug say softly. Suddenly, every instinct he had to bury himself deep inside her and fill her with his seed goes out the window. He looks in Ladybug’s eyes and sees a hint of fear. He immediately pulls back._ _

_ _He stammers, “my Lady I’m so sorry I-” she sits up and shushes him. “Just because I’m not ready for _that_ doesn’t mean I can’t help out in other ways” she says._ _

_ _Gently, she leads him down onto his back again. After almost taking things too far, Chat is ready for her to take the lead for a bit. He breathes in through his teeth when he feels her soft and oh so warm hand grasp around his hardness._ _

_ _“Oh Chaton you are so big” Ladybug croons, leaning down letting her breath hit his cock. “You take such good care of me Kitty, time for me to take care of you”. _ _

_ _Suddenly Ladybug engulfs his cock with her hot wet mouth. Chat slaps a hand over his own mouth to keep himself from screaming out. Taking him all in, Ladybug swirls her tongue around his cock, bobbing back up, and down again. Chat is beside himself. His hips pumping towards her face beyond his control, his legs beginning to shake. Ladybug uses one hand to pump him and follow in tandem with her mouth. With her other hand, she reaches up, drawing circles on his muscled stomach._ _

_ _After all the events of tonight, Chat knows he is not going to last long. Ladybug’s hand, mouth, and tongue is the best thing he has ever felt in his entire life. Cracking his eyes open, he sees her bobbing up and down on his cock, a slight grin on her face. It is all too much to handle. With his other hand he reaches up and grabs her silky bluenette hair. He is so close. Through his hand Ladybug can hear him mewl, whimper and groan almost drowned out by the intense purr radiating from him._ _

_ _He needs all of him inside her right now. Grabbing her hair, he pushes her head down onto his cock, filling her whole mouth with him. Hips twitching, he ruts a few times into her mouth, holding her down until he spills himself into her mouth. Holding her there, she drinks down several spurts of his seed as they flow down the back of her throat._ _

_ _Once he is satisfied he releases her hair, his arms falling limp beside him. He feels Ladybug crawl up his body and lay next to him. Neither of them says anything, content to just lay there momentarily satisfied._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a longer chapter than I thought! Things definitely get steamy in the second half of the chapter - I hope you enjoy some LadyNoir action.


	5. Meaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students take a field trip to Meaux, tasked with finding a historical or cultural place of significance to write a report about. Marinette suggests she and Adrien spend the day together on the town. After a fun and flirty day, they find themselves getting their hands full... of each other.

  
  


Both heroes lay on top of the Arc de Triomphe, staring up at the Parisian sky and catching their breaths. Just as quickly as their magical suits selectively disappeared, they reappear over their bodies. After a few moments of silence, Ladybug is the first one to speak, “so are you feeling okay Chat?” she asks quietly.

Chat slowly sits up, running a hand through his hair. “My Lady, I have never felt better in my entire life,” he says peeking at her through his blonde hair. Chat can tell if Ladybug wasn’t already flustered from everything that just happened, she would be turning beet red right now. Ladybug sits up next to him and begins tying her dark hair back into her trademark pigtails. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Honestly?” Ladybug says, turning to look at Chat, “I feel so much better now,” she says with a smile. Chat’s heart jumps in his chest.

“I’m glad my Lady, always happy to be of service,” Chat says with a laugh.

“As awkward as this is, we should probably discuss the… logistics of this situation” Ladybug says, completely turning to look at Chat.

“Of course my Lady,” Chat says, his mouth forming a straight line. Ladybug pauses for a moment.

“Actually, let’s do a quick run of patrol and then we can talk about it, okay?” Ladybug says, standing and quickly stretching. “Nothing clears my head more than flying above Paris” Ladybug notes, beginning to spin her yo-yo, looking out on her city below. With a nod from Chat Noir, they both take off spanning over different parts of the city, planning to meet back at the historic Notre-Dame Cathedral. 

“_I wonder what she wants to talk about logistically_” Chat thinks to himself while he flies on his baton, eyes scanning the nightlife below. “_I need to prepare myself if this is just physical for her. She needs me to help her during this time and my feelings would just complicate the situation._” Chat squats on the edge of a rooftop, waving to some young adults out on the town below. 

“_I will just keep my feelings to myself for now, if she only needs me physically I am happy to help my Lady however I can, even if it will mess with my heart_” Chat decides, taking off on his baton again to continue to survey the city below.

  
  


Ladybug swings on her yo-yo, landing on top of a lampost, looking at the pedestrians strolling through a night market. A few patrons take note of her, waving and shouting. Ladybug smiles and waves at the crowds below. As she watches them, she sees many young couples her age, hand in hand walking through the merchant booths, cuddling together on this cool autumn night. 

“_That could be Chat and I_” Ladybug thinks to herself. She pictures her hands curled in the crook of a strong arm, walking through the night market together. She looks up to smile at the blonde, but instead of the masked face of her partner, she sees Adrien’s face. 

Taking off again, she continues jumping and swinging from building to building, keeping an eye out below for any trouble. “_Honesty is the best policy I suppose,_” Ladybug thinks. “_Everything with Chat tonight was amazing, but I still love Adrien_” Ladybug continues to think, a frown forming on her face. 

  
  


After about an hour, both heroes arrive on top of the Notre-Dame Cathedral, refreshed in body and mind from their patrol routes. Together, they sit on the roof of the ancient place of worship.

“A little funny we’re going to be talking about this on top of a church” Chat chuckles, breaking the ice.

“Very funny Chaton,” Ladybug says with a smile, “patrol gave me some time to think, and I think I would like to tackle this as a friends with benefits situation”. 

Chat desperately tries to keep a straight face, this is what he expected but it doesn’t hurt any less to actually hear it.

“Of course my Lady, whatever you need,” Chat says simply.

“Chat you mean so much to me,” Ladybug says, reaching over to Chat and weaving her fingers in his. “You are my best friend and the only other person who can understand this crazy superhero business. I know we can get through this together without things getting too complicated.” 

Chat nods at her, swallowing the dryness in his mouth. 

“Just know, I’m okay with you being involved with others if you need to. I know this is going to be a long, trying process and we won’t be able to be there every time we need each other” Ladybug explains.

“Oh-of course Ladybug, same to you” Chat stutters out.

“Just be safe, and I will be too,” Ladybug says, giving his hand a squeeze. Chat looks down at their joined hands, and then back at her face - returning her smile with a cheeky grin of his own. 

“Sounds good Ladybug” says Chat. “Shall we depart for the night?”

“Sure, it’s getting a bit late, have a goodnight Kitty” Ladybug says. In typical Chat Noir fashion, Chat takes her hand laced in his and brings in up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Through half-lidded eyes Chat Noir softly says, “Goodnight my Lady” and takes off into the night on his baton. 

  
  


Thankfully, the rest of the week went off without a hitch. Ladybug and Chat Noir’s steamy encounter on top of the Arc de Triomphe seems to have satisfied their heat-induced state for a couple days. During patrol Wednesday, they helped _relieve_ each other again the same way as Monday night. Before departing Wednesday, they agreed to meet late Friday for a midnight patrol. During school hours, Marinette tried to be mindful of her encounters with Adrien, still embarrassed over how she fawned over him in homeroom on the first day of school. The four teens were able to spend lunches together without any significantly strange miraculous side effects occurring. Before they knew it, it was already Friday.

Marinette stood in front of the school, waiting for the busses and the rest of her classmates to arrive for their field trip to Meaux. For once she wasn’t late, she was actually early! Ever since the relief she got from Chat Noir, she had been sleeping peacefully.

Marinette reaches into her purse, giving Tikki a morning macaroon and an affectionate scratch on the head.

“_Tikki was right, indulging in this makes every day much easier,_” Marinette thinks with a smile, getting a little red thinking about how Chat Noir made her feel those cool fall nights. She felt very comfortable in Chat's arms, everything felt so natural. Marinette had fooled around a few times in high school, most of it being during her short stint of dating Luka. She enjoyed her sexual encounters with Luka but with this heightened arousal everything from earlier in the week felt beyond incredible. “_I never thought I’d be thinking this, but I’m actually excited to fool around with Chat Noir tonight_” Marinette confesses to herself. 

Just as her thoughts drift to her leather-clad partner, Adrien’s silver car pulls up in front of the school. She watches him exit the backseat, saying goodbye to Gorilla and cheerfully walking up to her.

“Good morning Mari!” He says, a wide smile on his face.

“_You can do this Marinette._” The bluenette thinks to herself. “_You are confident, Adrien is one of your good friends, just stay normal and everything will be fine._”

“Good morning Adrien” Marinette grins, opening her arms for a hug. Adrien readily obliges, wrapping his arms around the petite girl, shortly resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“It’s been nice having a plain, boring, first week of school after that crazy first day” Adrien pulls back laughing.

Marinette giggles, “Yeah, I have also enjoyed the boring week. But I am excited for our trip to Meaux! I know there is a lot of French history there”. 

Adrien and Marinette continue their pleasant conversation as more and more students arrive, ready to make the trip east to Meaux. As the conversation continues, Marinette realizes how lovely it is just the two of them. "_If only we could spend more time like this_" Marinette reflects. Among the crowd of students, Marinette sees Nino and Alya approaching hand in hand.

“_Now is my chance!_” Marinette thinks to herself.

“So Adrien” Marinette says, “You know how we are supposed to branch off around Meaux to find a historical site to write a report about? Well, I was thinking we could spend the day together and give those lovebirds the day to prance around Meaux just the two of them” Marinette says, pointing with her eyes to Alya and Nino coming up behind him. 

“That sounds great Mari!” Adrien responds with a beaming smile. 

Alya and Nino join Adrien and Marinette, exchanging morning pleasantries and talking about the upcoming trip. Students all gather as the large field trip busses sit, waiting for the students to board. Their homeroom teacher Mme. Charron claps her hands and shouts, “Okay students! Time to board the busses! In an orderly fashion please!” 

All their classmates begin boarding the busses one by one. Alya and Nino board ahead of Marinette and Adrien, taking seats next to each other. Adrien motions for Marinette to board ahead of him, following dutifully behind her. Marinette slides to a window seat behind Alya, and Adrien sits next to her. The remaining students on their bus file in taking their seats. Marinette reaches into her small backpack, pulling out her sketchbook. She flips to her most current design and begins to sketch as the bus rolls out from the front of the school.

“Wow Mari, I knew you were good but that design is something else” she hears Adrien remark next to her.

Blushing, she says “Th-thanks Adrien, it’s really nothing special, just an idea I had”. 

“Nothing special? By the amount Father complains about the ‘not so innovative designs’ of his designers, he would be ecstatic to see something like this!” Adrien presses. “If you don’t mind, I could take a photo of it and send it to Nathalie and see what she thinks.” 

Blushing even deeper Marinette responds, “Oh, wow Adrien that would b-be amazing. Sure! Please emphasize it is a preliminary sketch and not a final design.” Marinette turns the sketchbook to face Adrien so he can take a clear photo with his phone. 

The remaining 40 minutes of the trip Adrien and Marinette fall into easy conversation. Marinette can’t help but feel a warm energy coming from the young man next to her. Discreetly, she takes a deep breath. Adrien smells like vanilla, sweet musk and something else? Something overpowering. "_What is that?_" Marinette thinks. No matter, it doesn’t take away from the pure attraction she feels for the blonde.

The busses arrive in Meaux, and Marinette is internally praising herself of how easily she was able to speak with Adrien on the bus. “_Now I just need to get through the rest of the day,_” Marinette thinks to herself. 

“Okay students!” Mme. Charron chimes, “Feel free to hit the streets and find a historical cultural piece to base your report on! Please make sure to stay with at **least** one other student during your adventuring and return to the bus station no later than 8pm!”

The students exit the bus, the 4 friends naturally grouping together outside the busses. "So, where do you dudes want to check out today?" Nino says to the group.

“Well, Mari and I are going to head off on our own adventure today, right Marinette?” Adrien says looking at Marinette with a wink.

The wink causes Marinette to momentarily short circuit, and she reaches down to grab Adrien’s hand. “Y-yeah! Adventure!” Marinette says, shooting their hands in the air and then dragging Adrien down the road behind her. Stumbling after Marinette, Adrien looks back at an extremely confused Nino and Alya, sending them off with a frantic wave. 

  
  


Adrien continues to run down the streets of Meaux, being practically dragged along by Marinette.

“_Damn, I knew she was in shape but she’s not even breaking a sweat!_” Adrien thinks to himself watching his friend running ahead of him - dragging him down the sidewalk. After he bit of running, with no end in sight, Adrien slows himself down, tugging Marinette’s arm and saying, “Mari, slow down! We have all day.”

Adrien’s actions seem to have taken Marinette by surprise, as his tug catches her off her feet, sending her flying back into him. His years of hero work have made him masterful at catching civilians, and so Adrien widens his stance carefully catching Marinette. His hands catch her on her hips, sliding protectively around her back and using his body to break the rest of her fall. Adrien can feel the soft skin of her lower back, peeking out from where her pink sweater had ridden up. He feels her hands find purchase on his shoulders, her forearms pressing against his hard chest. Adrien can't help but notice the swell of Marinette’s breasts pressed against his chest.

Both panting from their impromptu jog, Adrien holds Marinette still, his eyes locked on hers. Time seems to stand still. Absorbed in her eyes, he feels Marinette’s hands slowly explore the width of his chest. She is gently tracing her fingers over the soft cotton of his shirt, dipping ever so slightly into his jacket. Adrien finds his own hands moving, traversing the curve of her lower back, her skin hot under his fingertips. 

Abruptly, he feels a familiar sensation. His body begins to tingle as a sharp pulse of arousal shoots down his body. He feels his heartbeat picking up and his face feels hot. He feels his hands slide over to Marinette’s hips, grabbing the curve of them, sliding under her sweater

Marinette’s face is painted in a beautiful blush as he looks over each feature on her face. Her bluebell eyes. Her cute button nose dotted with the slightest hints of freckles on her light skin. As his mind fills with thoughts on his good friend, he suddenly hears the ringing of a bicycle bell.

“Get a room!” A young man yells, nearly pushing the two of them off the sidewalk as he rides by. Adrien defensively pulls Marinette away, glaring at the young man as he continues down the sidewalk. Snapped out of his near hypnotism, he notices he is still holding Marinette closely and he puts some distance between them. 

“Mari are you alright?” Adrien asks, “I didn’t mean to trip you, you were just running so fast. It's okay we have all day to find some place to research for our report.” 

“Ah - yeah Adrien I’m fine!” Marinette responds, backing out of Adrien’s hands. “I'm so sorry I’m just really excited to explore Meaux with you.” Adrien watches as Marinette pushes some loose hairs behind her ear

“_Why is she so cute?_” thinks Adrien, a bit troubled. “_I need to stay focused today, I can let this heat get the better of me._” __

_ __ _

“I’m excited too,” Adrien says, gesturing Marinette to continue walking with him down the sidewalk. “I actually did a bit of research before our trip. Do you like... cheese?” 

“Cheese?” Marinette says, cocking her head a bit.

“Well more specifically brie, I was thinking we could check out the Fromagerie de Meaux Saint Faron? It’s a famous brie factory here, I think it could make for a unique and interesting topic.” Adrien suggests. 

“Cool idea Adrien!” Marinette exclaims. The pair continue their walk through the town of Meaux. With the help of their smartphones, Adrien figures out how to get them to the cheese factory. After a few minutes of walking, the pair come up to the Fromagerie de Meaux Saint Faron.

“Huh, it’s a lot more industrial than I pictured,” Adrien says, a bit bewildered. He was thinking of a cute little cheese shop with a stone and wood exterior, old fashioned tools and great aromas. Instead, the factory is very sterile and modern. Entering the lobby, they speak with a nice woman and sign up for an hour-long tour, going over the history of the factory and brie making. 

An older gentleman meets them, ushering them through the factory. Dryly, he muses over the history of Brie in Meaux, the history of this factory and how Brie is made today. Adrien is only half paying attention to the tour, his attention drawn more to his adorable friend. "_Ugh she looks so bored_" despairs Adrien, looking down at Marinette. Then Adrien comes up with a devilish idea. Taking moments when the tour guide is turned away he begins to poke and tickle Marinette. It soon escalates into an all our war, of who can do the most before the tour guide turns back around. By the end of the tour, the two of them are near to bursting with laughter, keeping an eye on each other to see who will make the next move. Finally, when the tour is over they are brought back to the lobby for cheese tasting. 

They are seated at a small table in the lobby, and the woman who helped them earlier serves them some samples of Brie made fresh in the factory. While Marinette finishes trying her Brie, Adrien slides his phone out of his pocket and into his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he tosses it under the table to Marinette’s side.

“Oh Mari I’m sorry my phone fell out of my pocket. It’s right under your chair, can you grab it?” Adrien fibs.

“Sure!” Marinette says, looking down under her chair for Adrien’s phone. As Marinette bends down, Adrien takes the moment to scoop up his Brie, sliding it to Plagg inside his jacket. After a moment or two, Marinette pops back up from under the table and hands him his phone.

"Thank you," Adrien says with a smile.

“So, we still have the rest of the day” Marinette remarks. “I was thinking we could do another food-like topic in case we need more to add to our report. On the way over here I saw a sign for a winery tour, that could be cool to check out next!” She suggests.

“That sounds perfect Mari,” Adrien says exiting his seat. They both thank the front desk clerk and head out of the cheese factory. “I’m sorry what I picked was so technical” Adrien apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Are you kidding me?” Marinette exclaims. “I had so much fun sniping you in that factory” she continues, dexterously side-stepping Adrien and tickling him in the side. 

“You sneaky Marinette” Adrien, says recovering from a laugh. “You won’t know when. You won’t know where. But I will get you back so good.” Both teens laugh as they continue down the road, heading to the small winery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so excited about how well received this has been so far. Thank you all for reading and your kind words. I really do enjoy reading comments so feel free to leave your thoughts, I hope you enjoy this Adrienette chapter! The sin is light because I had to break this chapter up, intense sin coming in the next one.
> 
> Side note: Fromagerie de Meaux Saint Faron is a real cheese factory in Meaux and I'm sure it is lovely. I'm so sorry my plot makes it sound boring (forgive me cheese makers).


	6. The Winery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stale tour of the cheese factory, Marinette and Adrien turn up the heat by touring a winery. Finding themselves alone in the dark basement of the wine racks, the two teens give into their urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy sin incoming, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts :)
> 
> Side note 1: I know traditionally Marinette would like a hamster as a pet, but it's been 4 years and a certain kitty cat has grown on her.
> 
> Side note 2: Let's be honest I'm the winery owner.

  
  


They continue through the streets of Meaux side by side. Somehow, they find themselves talking about what kind of pets they want to get when they move out of their parent's houses. Adrien's father never allowed pets, and pets were too unsanitary to have in the bakery. They learn they would both like to get a cat or two and enjoy a conversation about their future cats. Finally, the pair sees the winery in the distance. Upon arrival, the building immediately has the quaint, down to earth vibe Adrien was looking for.

“We should take a photo Mari!” He says, pulling out his phone.

“Sure!” Marinette beams, leaning in to take a selfie with her crush in front of the beautiful winery building. 

“Oh what a beautiful couple!” They hear a woman cheer from the entrance of the winery. 

“Oh we’re-” Marinette begins.

“Not a couple.” Adrien finishes. The teens looking at each other and blushing. The woman continues, “Well, you could have had me fooled! Are you here to tour the winery?”

Marinette and Adrien look at each other for a moment, after a pause Adrien answers, “Yes”. 

“Follow me then,” the woman says smiling. She walks them through the small wooden doorway into a lobby and a charming wine tasting area. There she checks them in and explains the tour. “So our tour is a bit nontraditional,” the woman explains, “All through the vineyards and down in the racks are small plates explaining the winemaking process, from garden to glass. We find patrons enjoy a self-guided tour much more than a narrated one. It helps create a more intimate experience” she muses. 

“That sounds lovely” Adrien remarks. The winery woman pours them each a complimentary glass of deep dark red wine and points them the way to the vineyard. Adrien and Marinette walk through the vineyard, taking in the warm autumn colors painted all around them.

“Wow, this is beautiful,” Marinette says looking all around her. “I really can get inspired being in places like this.” 

“Yeah I could imagine,” Adrien says quietly. While Marinette is looking at the beautiful colors and shapes of the vineyard, Adrien is looking at her.

“_She really is amazing._” He considers, “_And she is so, so beautiful._” Adrien shakes his head a bit and takes a large sip of his wine. “_Get it together Agreste_” he continues in his head. They make conversation about his fencing, her fashion, his modeling and what universities they are both considering. The teens finish their glasses of wine left with a warm feeling over their bodies. After having their fill of the outdoor part of the winery, they deposit their glasses and head inside to go check out the basement racks of wine barrels.

Unbeknownst to them, one sly winery owner puts up a “Closed for Maintenance” sign after they descend into the racks. 

  
  


“Wow, it’s a lot darker down here than I thought it would be” Marinette observes. 

“It looks like they have some lanterns lighting up the placards so we can still read them” Adrien remarks. The two walk deeper into the racks, walking up and down the aisles. Quietly reading the placards to themselves.

They continue through the dark racks and Marinette bends over to read a plaque. Her attention elsewhere, Adrien takes this as his opportunity for tickle revenge. She says, “Hey Adrien? Did you know nearly all red wine is made one species of grape? Who would have th-” Marinette is cut off as Adrien grabs her from behind, hands tickling her side. 

“Ah! Stop!” Marinette squeaks playfully, turning around to half-heartedly bang her fists on Adrien’s chest. Adrien is relentless, moving his fingers from her sides to the soft front of her belly right under her sweater. Marinette attempts to retreat but finds herself stuck between Adrien and rows of standing wine barrels. 

Marinette laughs and laughs as the tickling continues. Her giggles continue until all of a sudden Adrien feels her tense up under his hands, taking in a quick breath of air. Her laughs slowly turning from breathless giggles to breathless whimpers.

Adrien begins to feel the tension too. Marinette pressed against him, her body lit up by the dull lantern light down the hall. His hands go from tickling to caressing, moving from her stomach to her sides in almost a rhythmic pattern. Adrien feels Marinette’s hand reach up again, exploring the underside of his jacket. She runs her hands across his toned chest, while Adrien continues to explore the soft skin of her sides and belly. Unhappy with his shirt separating them, Marinette sneaks her hands under his tee, sliding her hands up the bare skin of his stomach. They spend a few moments in the dark corner of the winery, using their hands to explore each other, each of them breaking the silence with small whimpers and groans. 

“Please kiss me” Adrien hears from the petite girl pressed against him. He opens his eyes to see the blue eyes of Marinette staring back at him. His eyes flick down to her plump pink lips and back to her eyes.

“_Just know, I’m okay with you being involved with others if you need to,_” Ladybug’s voice pushes through his mind.

Before Adrien even finishes his thought, Marinette has reached her arms up around his neck, pulling him to her lips. Once their lips touch, the animalistic drive coiling inside Adrien snaps, and he kisses her back enthusiastically. His hands continue to rub her sides, gradually squeezing and exploring further and further upward. 

Marinette’s hands continue touching Adrien’s muscular stomach as he towers over her. She retreats her hands from under his shirt, earning a small whimper from Adrien due to the lack of contact. Instead, she reaches up to pull his jacket off his shoulders. She then quickly reaches back down to the hem of his shirt, attempting to pull it over his shoulders.

“M-Mari” Adrien stammers, “what if someone sees us?”

“Who cares” Marinette coos, pulling his shirt completely off. 

With a growl, Adrien grabs Marinette by the hips and sits her atop of a barrel. Adrien slides in between her legs, allowing her legs to drape over either side of him. Marinette’s hands continue to explore his now bare upper half. They continue to moan into each other’s mouths, exchanging hot and needy kisses. 

Marinette pulls back for a moment, grabbing the bottom of her sweater and lifting it over her head. Adrien can’t help but look at her. The beautiful curves of her breasts and hips are illuminated by the dim light, shadows dancing over her skin. Her dark hair gently laying on the pale skin of her shoulders- she looks like an absolute goddess. As he is paused taking all her in, he feels Marinette lean in, leaving kisses down his neck and over to his collarbone. Adrien enjoys the attention while running his hands up and down her nearly bare upper body. Carefully, he reaches a hand up to the swell of her breast. Marinette lets out a groan as Adrien fully places his hot palm over the fabric of her bra. 

Adrien starts to take the lead, leaning forward to kiss her again while his hand plays with her breast. Marinette moans into his mouth, slyly slipping her tongue past his teeth. Adrien returns her advances, and then moves south, placing kisses down her neck. Marinette finds her hands wrapped up in Adrien’s beautiful hair, whimpering from Adrien’s attention. 

Adrien moves his mouth down to her collarbone and then further south, ever closer to her breasts. With model accuracy, Adrien reaches around to unclasp Marinette’s bra - throwing it to the ground. Adrien slides his mouth down to Marinette’s now exposed breasts, her nipples pointing to attention from the cold air of the basement. Without warning, Adrien clasps his wet mouth over Marinette’s left nipple, sucking and nipping. His other hand comes up to play with the other breast.

“Adrien” Marinette moans out, as Adrien’s mouth continues his work.

“Yes Mari?” Adrien purrs between kisses and bites.

“That feels amazing” Marinette groans. 

Adrien continues his assault of Marinette’s breasts until she is squirming, her hips pumping towards Adrien’s stomach. Her hands leave his hair and desperately reach down to his belt buckle. She undoes the belt, pulling it from his dark jeans. Adrien steps back a bit, pulling his remaining jeans off, now clad in the basement racks in just his boxer briefs. He reaches forward needily, unbuttoning the front of Marinette’s jeans. She lifts her hips, and Adrien pulls the skinny jeans off the girl. Unintentionally but welcomely, her panties come off with them.

Taking advantage of this, Adrien grabs Marinette by the hips, moving her closer to the edge of the barrel. Standing over her, his hands return to exploring her body and he begins kissing her again. Slowly, he begins kissing down her neck. He runs his tongue along her collarbone, Marinette rewarding him with soft whimpers. He then suddenly drifts lower, taking her nipple between his teeth again. Marinette moans even louder, and Adrien grins with her nipple in his mouth.

He continues his pilgrimage south, now kissing down the soft skin of her belly until his mouth is hovering inches above her wet sex.

“You d-don’t have to do that” Marinette says between pants. His hot breath near her most sensitive areas.

“I want to,” Adrien says huskily. Adrien then dives between her legs, darting his tongue out over her sex. The whimpers and groans coming from Marinette at this point are downright sinful. Quickly, Adrien finds the small hooded nub he was looking for and runs his tongue over it. The smell of Marinette’s arousal begins to overwhelm his senses and he brings his arms under her thighs, holding her lower half tight to him. 

Adrien begins to roll his tongue in circles around Marinette’s clit, as she shudders and whimpers. Adrien squeezes down on her thighs, keeping her in place as the pleasure overwhelms her. Marinette’s fingers are threaded through Adrien’s golden locks holding on for dear life. He speeds up his circles around her clit as her groans begin to increase in frequency. He can feel her wetness growing and growing as he continues to pleasure her. Her grip on his hair tightens as he continues his assault. He feels her thighs and stomach begin to quiver and he knows she is close. Suddenly, his mouth engulfs her clit, sucking hard and swirling his tongue as fast as he can.

Marinette cries out into the darkness of the winery basement and she begins to come on Adrien’s face. He holds her tight by her thighs as she bucks into his face, her juices spilling down his chin. Adrien pulls back and is absolutely inebriated by Marinette. He reaches up and wipes some wetness from his face, breathing in the scents.

“_I need to have her,_” thinks Adrien. Marinette is panting, recovering from the orgasm Adrien just gave her. She looks down at Adrien’s boxer briefs and sees his hardness standing tall, a small amount of precum dotting the fabric. She eyes it with an animalistic need.

Without another moment to lose, Adrien steps out of his boxer briefs - his hardness springing free. He lets out a gasp as Marinette immediately reaches out to take hold of it. Without saying a word, she pulls him forward by his cock, placing the tip of it at her wet and quivering entrance.

Adrien mewls as he feels the tip of his cock touch Marinette’s entrance. He pushes forward, allowing just the tip of his cock to be engulfed in Marinette’s sex. He cries out again, leaning forward placing both of his hands on Marinette's hips. Marinette continues to squirm under him, rocking forward attempting to get more his cock inside her.

Adrien teases her for a bit, wetting his tip up and down her drenched lips. Adrien’s mind seems foggy, all he can think of his how hot, wet and ready Marinette feels beneath him. He feels Marinette’s hands continue to traverse his stomach and chest, occasionally combing through his hair. Her head resting in the area where his neck meets his chest, planting kisses and nips along his skin. They are both breathing in short gasps and pants. Every sound from Marinette’s lips makes Adrien’s cock jump with excitement. 

“_She’s one of my best friends,_” Adrien thinks for a moment, pausing with his cock at her entrance and his hands firmly planted on her hips. Pushing through the fog of the heat Adrien’s mind wanders to his superhero partner. “_I always thought my first time would be with her_” Adrien continues to think.

Adrien’s grip tightens but he doesn’t push any further towards her needy hips. Marinette pulls back slightly; Adrien can feel her studying his face. His eyes are staring down where their union would be if they were a few inches closer together. His Adam's apple bobs on his neck as he thickly swallows. He can feel his heartbeat pick up, nearly bursting out of his chest. He furrows his brow as he continues to contemplate.

“A-Adrien” Marinette says softly. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah” Adrien stammers. “I just, haven’t done this with anyone before,” Adrien confesses. 

“Oh,” Marinette says, a hint of surprise in her voice. After a moment of silence, she quietly says, “me neither.” 

The teens both pause for a moment, their eyes locked on each other. They search each other’s faces, trying to understand what the other is thinking. Their bodies, still pressed together, hot and wet in the basement racks of the winery. Adrien can feel Marinette's hot breath on his neck, her soft body pressed up against his, her ocean blue eyes looking at him in need. His resolve begins to break down. Adrien realizes all he wants to do is pleasure his good friend. 

Adrien leans forward swiftly, his lips against Marinette’s ear. “I just want you to know Mari, I-” Adrien stammers, “I really care about you”. As Adrien finishes his sentence, he begins to sink the first couple inches of his cock into Marinette. Adrien holds her tightly by her hips, slowly sinking his length into her. He can feel Marinette squeeze and quiver around his cock. It is beyond any sensation he has ever felt before. Adrien grunts with effort, his cock being engulfed by Marinette’s wet sex. A throaty growl escapes him when he completely sheaths himself. He holds Marinette tight to him as she gasps and whimpers, adjusting to his cock inside her. The fog from the heat completely rolls into his mind now, and it feels like nothing will ever be more important than his cock being inside this beautiful girl right now. 

Steadily, Adrien withdraws most of his hardness and then sinks back into Marinette. Each movement Adrien makes has Marinette groaning unlike anything he has heard before. He can feel her pulsing around his cock, seemingly trying to milk him for all he’s got. Her hands are firmly planted on his shoulders as he slowly drives his cock in and out of her, making sure she is comfortable. Adrien wants to keep himself from finishing too quickly, but the pleasure is so overwhelming. He can’t help himself, his groans joining those of Marinette’s. He returns to the sensitive skin of her neck, painting it with fiery kisses and bites. 

After a few moments of slow pumping, Adrien begins to pick up his pace. His hands still forcefully holding her hips, he moves his cock even faster in and out of the petite girl. Each time he fully sinks into Marinette, she lets out gasps into his ear. Adrien is intoxicated by her noises, needing to hear more from her. His hips are unwavering, pumping in and out of her with a primal need. 

Adrien continues to grunt with his effort, continually pushing his hardness into his friend, over and over again. Adrien kisses his way back up her neck, coming back to her lips. With his hardness jutting into her, he brings his open mouth to Marinette’s. Using their tongues, they traverse each other mouths as their sexes continue to indulge each other. Marinette moans into Adrien’s mouth, and he drowns out her ever-increasing cries with his own.

Adrien’s hips continue forward with ever-increasing urgency. Marinette’s bare breasts are firmly pressed against his chest, as she wraps her arms around his back, bringing them completely flush against each other. Adrien can feel the hardness of her nipples, rubbing on the bare skin of his chest. Each little thing Marinette does makes Adrien want to try just a little harder. Releasing her right hip, Adrien slides his hand between their bodies where they meet. With the tip of his finger, he finds the nub he had so generously worked on earlier.

“Ah A-Adrien” Marinette gasps, “Please it’s too sensitive still.” 

Undeterred and with a snarl Adrien applies light pressure and draws circles around her swollen clit. He can feel Marinette’s thighs and stomach, begin to shiver as he works her already sensitive clit.

With the combination of Adrien’s cock hitting her in just the right spots and his fingers on her clit, Adrien can tell Marinette is getting close to the edge again. Each movement he makes increases her groans and drenches him further in her juices. Grunting, he continues his trusts, sweat forming on his brow with effort. His fingers never leave her clit, keeping the pressure there.

“Adrien I-” Marinette stammers looking at Adrien with hooded eyes. 

“Yeah?” Adrien gets out through pants, his eyes snapping over to hers. 

Marinette pulls him even closer to her as he continues his thrust. Adrien can feel her nails dig into the skin of his back. A growl forms in the back of his throat. 

“I- I love you Adrien!” Marinette says as she reaches her peak for the second time, overcome with pleasure and emotion. Adrien’s heart jumps in his throat at Marinette’s sudden confession but he does not stop. Marinette comes all over his cock, her juices spilling over him. He can feel her shudder and squeeze him as she rides out her orgasm. Adrien holds Marinette as she recovers, her head on his shoulder.

Adrien removes his hand from Marinette’s clit, and returns to having two hands on her hips. Nearing his own peak, Adrien slams into Marinette with renewed force, nearly dragging her hips forward to meet his thrusts. Still extremely sensitive, each push from Adrien shoots intense pleasure through Marinette, and she continues her whimpers and moans. 

“_Holy fuck I need this. She is fucking mine. I will show the world she’s mine_” invades thoughts into Adrien’s mind. 

Adrien leans down again, back to the oh so delicious skin of Marinette’s neck. His cardinal urges lead him into biting even harder on Marinette’s neck, nearly latching on. His thrusts become frantic as he ruts into her. Adrien towers over her, reaching from her hips around her back. Pushing her further down onto the barrel, Adrien towers over her, latched onto the area where her shoulder meets her neck. Growling, he feels his orgasm building as he fills Marinette with his cock. 

Tightening his jaw, Adrien comes. His seed flows from his cock deep into Marinette. Adrien’s hips stutter and twitch as he rides out the pure pleasure. Once he is spent, he feels himself softening inside her. Coming down from his heat-induced trance, Adrien relaxes his jaw. Opening his eyes, he can see he left a visible mark on Marinette’s neck. Panting, he holds Marinette, resting his head on her shoulder.


	7. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their unexpected intimate encounter, Marinette and Adrien must face the reality of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost no sin, trust me I'm just as disappointed as you are.

  
  


Marinette has never felt so satisfied. The way her mate pumped inside of her scratched the itch of her heat that had been building throughout the day. Her whole body felt coated in a blissful warmth. Nothing went through her brain other than pure joy as she floated through the clouds. She vaguely felt a sharp pressure near her right shoulder, but from that slight pain came another rush of endorphins. She felt a warm body on top of her, and as she slowly came to she could hear his pants against her skin. When she felt his hot seed erupt inside of her, she felt a euphoric high of completion. She noticed herself naturally convulsing and squeezing the cock inside her, sucking it dry.

Slowly, Marinette began to come to. Ever so slightly, she opens her eyes just enough to look immediately in front of her. She sees the top of a mess of blonde hair. The tips of his hair tickling her bare skin. Behind that, she sees toned shoulders and arms, wrapped firmly around her. Beyond that, a dim glow of light and stacks of wooden barrels. After a few more moments with their bodies pressed together, she feels the pressure on her shoulder release. With the release, some clarity seeps into her mind.

“_Wait,_” Marinette thinks to herself. “_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait_” her voice screams as she begins to panic. 

With a grunt, the boy on top of her begins to move, slowly bringing his head up from resting peacefully in her shoulder. She feels his arms unfurl themselves from her and grab onto the barrel beneath her to push himself up. He brings his face in front of her and her blue eyes connect with his green. Marinette’s eyes nearly pop out of her head when she is reminded the lover on top of her is no other than _Adrien fucking Agreste_. She feels her heart jump into her throat as anxiety begins to build in her. She tries to swallow but suddenly her mouth feels dry. Her tongue lays weirdly in her mouth.

Her eyes are still locked on his when he sees the white brights of his teeth poke out from a slight grin on his face. She feels his arms move, and suddenly his palm reaches up to caress her cheek.

“Hey.” She hears him softly say from his gentle smile. “Hey Mari.” He continues, delicately running his thumb back and forth on her cheek, his eyes studying her face.

Marinette tries to respond, but she cannot seem to form a sentence in her head. Her mind cycles through so many thoughts at once, making her unable to focus.

“Mari, hey?” Adrien continues to press lightly. Marinette continues to gawk at him, her mind racing faster than she can comprehend. 

“_I had sex with Adrien. Did he come inside me? Did I take my birth control this morning? What if someone comes down here? How do I clean this up? I had sex with Adrien. I need to see Chat later tonight! Where are my clothes? I told Adrien I loved him. I HAD SEX WITH ADRIEN,_” her mind continues to race.

Her racing mind must have been non-verbally reflected in her demeanor, as Adrien’s voice became more urgent.

“Mari? You can hear me right Mari? Is everything okay?” She felt his thumb stop rubbing and as his hand curled near her ear, holding her head. Still overwhelmed by the reality of it all, she simply blinked at him

“Mari please say something you’re really starting to freak me out,” Adrien stuttered, his eyes rapidly moving over the details of her face.

“_Just pick one thought and start there!_” Marinette yells to herself internally. “_Just say anything!_”

“Can you grab something for me to, uh, clean up with?” Marinette says dumbly, internally cringing. 

She watches Adrien’s face flurry through emotions, happiness that she spoke, confusion at her question, and then his inevitable realization. His sex still resting in her, he awkwardly leans down by her side and grabs his previously discarded boxers. 

“Uh, here you go,” Adrien says, presenting his soft red boxer briefs to Marientte.

“Th-thanks,” Marinette stammers, taking the piece of clothing from his hands. Embarrassment written all over her face, she shoves the piece of clothing underneath their union, in preparation for his withdrawal. 

She looked up again at Adrien’s face and his caring eyes. She admires the way eyes seem to smile with his mouth, curled up with joy. His hand still rests against her cheek, his other arm flexed with effort as he held himself up. “_Wow his arms are so muscul- STAY FOCUSED MARINETTE!_” She shrieks to herself.

“D-do you want to, p-pull out?” Marinette stumbles. 

“Oh! Oh yeah of course.” Adrien replies, extremely flustered. Bracing himself on the barrel, he quickly unsheathes himself from Marinette. “Ah,” he cries out, breathing through his teeth, and catching himself from falling on top of Marinette. Marinette unintentionally lets out a whimper as Adrien leaves her. “Ah, sorry, I guess I just wasn’t prepared for how that would feel,” Adrien says, his faces mere inches from hers. 

“It’s okay,” Marinette says quietly, bunching the boxers up underneath her to catch any liquids spilling out of her. 

“Okay,” Adrien almost inaudibly replies. Using his arms, he pushes himself up and away from Marinette, allowing her to sit up with his boxer’s between her legs. Marinette watches him as he stands over her, one arm raised up to rub the back of his neck nervously. Marinette sits up, leaning against the barrel and takes in Adrien in front of her. His golden hair and green eyes currently looking to the right, away from her. His flexed arm rubbing his neck, his toned chest perfectly shaped. Going down were his muscular abs pointing to a V and of course his, “_Eep!!_” Marinette thinks, “_It was just soft inside me not seconds ago, how is it already getting hard again?!_” 

Marinette blushes furiously as she also glances away to no longer look at Adrien. Waddling with Adrien’s boxers between her legs, she goes over to put her bra and sweater back on. Her over-sized sweater just long enough to give her a sense of modesty. Ducking behind a barrel, she uses the boxer briefs to wipe herself down as much as she could. After feeling mostly clean, Marinette slips on her panties and then her jeans. She bunches the boxers into the smallest ball she can and carries it over to Adrien.

As she shuffles over to him, he is finishing putting on his belt, turned away from her. She reaches up and gently taps him on the shoulder and says, “Adrien?” She watches him jump a little bit, apparently he did not hear her sneak up behind him. He turns around quickly, finishing the last clip of his belt. 

“Yeah?” He replies.

“Your… um….” she pushes the bundled up boxers towards him, “th-thanks.”

“No problem” Adrien coughs, taking the boxers and leaning down to shove them into the bottom of his backpack. The sounds of the backpack zipper seem to echo in the basement as neither of them speaks. Marinette watches as Adrien picks up the backpack up and slides it onto his back. Marinette does the same with hers. They both look at each other, a furious blush on their faces. Suddenly, Marinette sees Adrien’s face start to grimace. 

“Oh shit Mari,” Adrien says, “I’m really really sorry” the blonde continues as he pulls out his phone. Turning on the flash, he turns his phone around to Marinette with the selfie camera on. Marinette looked into his camera and gasped. She reached up to the still red mark on the area where her neck meets her shoulder peeking out from the top of her scoop neck sweater. When she touches it, she can feel it pulsing under her fingers, but surprisingly not in a painful way. 

“Oh,” Marinette exclaims, “You did this Adrien?” She looks over to the blonde, nervously twisting the silver ring he always wore back and forth, his gaze avoiding hers. 

“Yeah,” he is able to squeak out, “sorry I think I just got a little too excited.” 

“Th-that’s okay Adrien.” Marinette responds, studying him. “We should probably leave these racks, we’ve been down here for a bit.”

Adrien nods in agreement, following her lead. Marinette ascends the stairs and sees a small chain blocking the entrance to the racks. She easily steps over it and looks back at the sign, reading it. “_I don’t remember a Closed For Maintenance sign being posted when we came down._” She thinks with her brow furrowing. 

  
  


The pair flee the winery, walking next to each other down the roads of Meaux again. Marinette keeps one arm crossed across her body, her hand covering the rapidly developing love bite on her neck. Neither of them walks with a sense of purpose, they are simply walking. Trying to walk away from their problems. Trying to walk away from awkward conversation. Eventually, they find themselves in an afternoon marketplace. Merchants are selling everything from handmade accessories to perfumes to food.

Breaking the silence of their march, Adrien chimes, “Why don’t I get you a scarf?” Marinette looks at the boy and attempts to return his kind smile with her own.

“Sure Adrien, thanks” she responds. Adrien leads her over a booth selling scarves, hats, and gloves. Adrien pulls a large white infinity scarf down and lays it over her head. Gently, he wraps it around her neck, the large white fabric easily covering the offending mark. Marinette’s breath catches in her throat when Adrien threads his fingers through her hair to pull it out from under the scarf. His hands seem to linger for a moment too long, before retreating. “Th-there, good as new!” Adrien exclaims with a toothy grin. Marinette is about to respond when Adrien quickly turns around, walking up to the seller to purchase the scarf.

Marinette dips her chin into the soft fabric. “_This is a really comfy scarf. Adrien was so thoughtful to get a scarf._” Marinette thinks to herself. Adrien finishes up the purchase and turns back to her.

“Thanks for the scarf Adrien,” Marinette says, “it was a really good idea.” They leave the small clothes stand and continue to walk through the market. 

“Of course Mari” Adrien replies.

Marinette pulls out her phone to check the time. She notices a whirlwind of text messages from Alya. “_I will need to deal with her later_” Marinette internally groans. Then she notices another groaning, from her stomach. 

“Well we still have a bit of time before we need to go back to the buses,” Marinette says. “Why don’t we find a quiet place to grab dinner… and… maybe, talk a little?” She continues, the red on her face is even more apparent against the whiteness of the scarf.

“Perfect idea Marinette,” Adrien responds. Both of them dive into their phones searching for somewhere to grab dinner. Finally, they settle on a small bistro on a side street. They slide in across from each other in a small booth in the corner. They both greedily down their glasses of water - unaware of how incredibly thirsty they were. The young waiter walking over to take their orders raises an eyebrow as they chug the waters. He attentively picks up their empty glasses to go refill them.

“So” Adrien starts when the waiter leaves with their empty glasses. “We should talk about what happened at the winery.”

“Yeah,” Marinette says quietly, still aware of the tingling on her neck where Adrien had latched on earlier.

“Should we go get some Plan B or something?” Adrien cringes, his eyes pointed down at the table.

“Uh” Marinette stutters, turning to look through her small bag. She unzips a small pocket in the front and retrieves her birth control packet. Popping it open she looks to this Friday. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. “No we don’t need to do that,” she answers. “I took my birth control this morning,” she responds, discreetly turning the package to Adrien so he can confirm for himself.

“Oh!” Adrien blurts out, “Th-that’s good, that you have that and you took it today!” His face getting redder and redder.

“Y-yeah I take it for acne and cramps, I wasn’t lying down there when I said… I hadn’t done that before” Marinette trails off. 

Right as Adrien is about to respond, the waiter returns with refilled water glasses. They thank him and both order a sandwich with a side of soup. Marinette orders some tea and Adrien orders a cup as well, “_I’m hoping this will keep my nerves calm_” she thinks to herself.

“Yeah I wasn’t lying either,” Adrien breaks the renewed silence. “That was my first time too.” She watches as Adrien rests his elbows on the table leaning in closer to her. Marinette watches him pause for a moment as if he was thinking about what he wanted to say next.

“You had said something down there, that you l-loved me?” Adrien softly asks her. 

Marinette feels the warmth coming off his skin as he leans over to her. His eyes watching her closely. His words slowly register in her mind, realizing exactly what he was asking her. “_You just had sex with this boy, now is not the time to try to hide! Be honest with him!_” her internal confidence shouts at her.

“Y-yeah” Marinette stammers out, laying her hand on the table as an open invitation for him to take it. He eyes her open palm and then tenderly rests his palm in hers. “Adrien I-” Marinette is cut off as the waiter brings over their tea. They both look over to the tea but stay engaged with each other. Adrien gives her hand a squeeze which encourages her to keep going. Marinette begins again, “Adrien I- I do love you. Ever since we were fourteen and you handed me that umbrella in the rain. Everything I felt about you changed in that moment. I saw you weren’t just another mean rich kid. You were a kind and caring person, someone who deserved a chance and someone I wanted to get to know. My feelings continued to grow over the years as our friendship did. I never knew how to tell you so I just didn’t. I was happy being your friend but after today and all the things we shared I guess I just couldn’t help but tell you.” Marinette’s eyes are squeezed tight as she finishes the last of her declaration. She feels Adrien’s thumb running across her palm.

“Hey Mari look at me,” Adrien’s voice softly trills. She cracks open her eyes to see Adrien looking at her with a gentle expression on his face. He gives her palm another squeeze. “Thank you for being honest with me Mari,” he continues, “I wish I knew exactly what to say. No one has ever told me they felt that way about me before.” She studies his face as he talks, his gentle smile tainted by his slightly furrowed brow. His other hand reaches around and joins his palm already resting in her hand. 

“Mari I really care about you. I wish I could say the same words you said to me. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I haven’t really felt loved since my mother’s disappearance…” Adrien trails off. Marinette tries to keep her composure as she listens to each word from his mouth. 

“B-but there’s another girl. Someone I’ve loved for the last 4 years. I would never want to be dishonest with you and it would feel wrong to deny I have these feelings for her. Believe me when I say I care for you so much Mari. I’ve been going through a lot recently, I’m trying to figure out a lot about myself.” Adrien continues to say. “I’m so sorry Marinette, I should have considered your feelings more before… you know…” he says, shrinking in on himself a bit. 

Marinette could feel the prickling in her eyes as tears started to form. Her heart feels like it was ripped from her chest and smashed into a million pieces. “_Don’t cry, stay strong_,” she tells herself internally. Shutting her eyes tight to fight back the tears, she opens them again with what she hopes is a convincing smile on her face. She squeezes his hand back and says, “Don’t worry Adrien. I don’t regret what happened today. I really enjoyed being with you. I know how easy it is to get caught up in the moment.” 

“_What if it was the pheromones that caused him to do this? I can’t apologize or explain to him why he may have felt compelled to do what he did. I’ll need to talk this out with Tikki. Just try to keep it together and you can cry when you get home,_” Marinette thinks, her anxiety increasing. 

“I enjoyed being with you too Marinette” Adrien admits, his hands fiddling around hers. His eyes dart around the table and then met back up with hers. “Are you, going to be okay?” He quietly asks.

“Yeah,” Marinette nearly whispers back to him.

"Please Mari, you would tell me if you weren't okay right?" Adrien asks.

"Of course Adrien, I'll survive," Marinette says, tilting her head with a smile. 

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend Mari,” Adrien says grabbing onto her hand tighter. “Please understand, knowing how you feel doesn’t change how I look at you. You’re still one of my best friends Mari. If you’re okay with still being friends I would really like to still have the honor of being your friend,” Adrien nearly pleads. 

Marinette looks at the boy she loves, his hands gripping hers. His head bent down in forgiveness, his blonde hair hanging low, nearly hitting the table. Even though she wanted to run, cry and curl up to die somewhere, there was a slight bit of warmth by how much he valued her as a friend. “Of course Adrien, you’re one of my best friends too,” Marinette replies, attempting to keep her voice cool and level. 

“Thank you Marinette,” Adrien says as he breathes out.

  
  


Not too long after their food arrived. They both decide to push the awkwardness aside and the pair fall into a simple conversation. They finish up their sandwiches and soup quickly and Adrien offers to pay for dinner. Marinette doesn’t have it in her to fight him, so she allows it. With about 30 minutes until the buses are due to depart, Marinette and Adrien head out of the cafe. Night had begun to descend on Meaux, and the brisk fall air had more of a bite to it. Marinette feels the chill through her large sweater and instinctively wraps her arms around herself. The pair continue to walk briskly in silence until Marinette feels something wrap around her shoulders. 

“You, uh, you looked cold,” Adrien says, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Marinette grabs the sides of Adrien’s jacket and wraps it around herself, “Thanks Adrien,” she says looking up to him with a smile. After walking a bit more, they arrive at the buses. The pair walk up to Alya and Nino, seated on a bus station bench near their other classmates.

“Hey Alya and Nino, how did you guys enjoy your day together?” Adrien asks the couple. 

“Good man! Alya and I checked out the Meaux Cathedral. Wicked architecture man.” Nino responds. “What did you guys end up checking out?” Nino asks. 

Nino’s question seemed to have struck a chord in Adrien as he froze up at the question, and awkwardly glances at Marinette. Marinette stepped up, “We went to a cheese factory!” Marinette announced.

“Did you also go clothes shopping girl?” Alya asks, motioning to her new scarf. “I don’t remember ever seeing that scarf.” This time, it was Marinette who froze.

Adrien stepped forward, “I bought her the scarf,” Adrien declared, “doesn’t it look great on her,” he says practically presenting Marinette to the rest of their friends.

“Yeah you look great!” Alya says, giving Marinette _the look_. Marinette blushes and retracted into the large scarf like a scared turtle. The four chat about their day and eventually it is time to board the busses. They take the same seats as their travel to Meaux. Marinette puts in earbuds and watches the city lights pass by in the window. They would be back at school in under an hour.

“_And then I have patrol with Chat Noir tonight._” Marinette thinks to herself, “_what am I going to tell him?_”


	8. The White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug meet up for a late night patrol with a lot on each of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write action in this one, which I don't feel is my strong suit. I hope it's acceptable. Let me know if you guys like these plot chapters, or if you would prefer just sticking to the smut! I find it hard to keep a plot and have smut every chapter... if that makes sense. Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> *Note, mild gore near the end of the chapter*

  
  


“_What am I going to tell her?_” Adrien thinks to himself, sitting at the piano in his large bedroom. His fingers slide over the keys, playing a sad romantic tune. He feels anxiety building in his chest as the minutes tick by closer to seeing Ladybug tonight. He misses a few notes on the song while he continues to think over this strange situation he has found himself in. Suddenly, a soft purring by his neck breaks through the wall of consternation surrounding his mind. 

Adrien’s lips turn up into a small smile and he says, “need more cheese Plagg?”

“N-no” Plagg stutters, “....Well yes _always_ but that’s not why I’m being exceptionally cute.” Plagg snuggles closer into Adrien’s collar, his purr growing stronger. “I can tell you’re dealing with a lot of _gross_ human emotions… and I’m here if you want to talk” Plagg finishes. 

Adrien takes his hands from the keys and places them in his lap in defeat. “Plagg this is all just so confusing,” the blonde says with a deep sigh. “Today, with Mari, it felt so good, being with her felt amazing, but I feel a heaviness in my chest, you know? I don’t know what part of me wanted to do what happened, and what part of it was this damn heat. And that’s not even considering her. She said she didn’t regret it, but what if she does? What if these pheromones compelled her to do it?” Adrien says, balling his hands into fists in his lap. 

Plagg scoots out of Adrien’s collar and flits up in front of his chosen. Adrien looks at the small Kwami’s face, he is currently sporting a very unusual expression.

“What’s up Plagg?” Adrien asks. “You look like you’re actually thinking for once.” 

“Hey! I think! Sometimes!” The Kwami protests, crossing his small arms in defiance. “I was just thinking, maybe with everything going on, now might be the time to reveal your identities to each other?” 

Adrien’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Why would now be a good time to do that?” He questions. “We have pretty much agreed we won’t do that until Hawkmoth is defeated… and we are far from defeating him” Adrien says with a slouch. 

Plagg brings a small paw up to his chin, apparently continuing to think. “Well, maybe if you could work in and out of costume, you could better defeat Hawkmoth?” He suggests. “You humans are so complicated, and I don’t think continuing to hide from each other is going to help much longer.” 

“Plagg…. I don’t know if this is the most important topic right now.” Adrien says, standing up and walking over to look out his large bedroom windows. He looks at his transparent reflection backdropped by the Parisian night. “I’m more concerned about seeing Ladybug tonight, making sure Marinette is okay, keeping these pheromones in check….and…” Adrien attempts to finish, choking up a bit. 

Plagg flies up to Adrien again, floating next to the boy’s face. “Adrien?”

“I need to make sure I’m okay too,” Adrien whispers. Despite himself, he feels tears falling down his face.

“_Damn it Adrien, keep it together._” He thinks to himself. Adrien thinks about his previous sexual experiences. Of course, there was Ladybug. Before that, he had some experiences with Kagami. But he was never able to go that far with her because of his undying loyalty to his Lady. “_So why were things different with Mari?_” He questions himself. “_Was it just this heat? Would I have stopped without it?_” Adrien presses his fist against the window, resting his forehead on top of it.

“Adrien, trust me when I say you might feel better if you and Ladybug reveal your identities to each other,” Plagg quietly suggests. The small Kwami flies back slightly as Adrien turns and looks at him with a glare.

“How would that solve **anything** right now?!” Adrien hisses. “You don’t understand our 'gross human emotions' Plagg. Revealing our identities right now would just complicate everything.” Adrien steps away from the window, shaking his head. “You could never understand how torn I feel Plagg. I _love_ Ladybug. I’m _in love_ with her. But I had sex with Marinette today! And she is _in love_ with me. Do you not understand how fucked up this all is?!” Adrien nearly shouts, tears continuing down his face. Adrien turns his back to the window, and slides down to the floor, covering his face with his hands. 

“Adrien I-,” Plagg stammers.

“Just leave me alone,” Adrien says sternly. Adrien hears the Kwami fly around him.

“I’m eons old Adrien. Sometimes I know what I’m talking about” Plagg says harshly, before giving his chosen the space he requested.

  
  


Adrien sat in silence for the next hour until it was time to head out for patrol. He spent a lot of time thinking about Marinette. Trying to navigate his feelings for his friend, and for Ladybug. He couldn’t deny Marinette was amazing, and if maybe Ladybug wasn’t there he would have fallen for her. Which only made things more complicated in his mind. 

Adrien and Plagg did not speak a word to each other until Adrien called for his transformation. Shoulders slumped, Chat Noir bounded out his window, heading to the Eiffel Tower to begin patrol. He found himself flying from rooftop to rooftop much slower than usual, unprepared to see his Lady for the first time in his life. The fresh air and exhilarating rush of being Chat Noir helps to clear his head a bit. “_I shouldn’t have snapped at Plagg._” Adrien chastises himself. “_I’ll need to get some special camembert to apologize_.” 

Chat Noir arrives at the Eiffel Tower about 5 minutes late. He sees Ladybug seated on one of the large iron bars of the structure, her back turned to his. The site of her makes his heart jump into his throat. “_I can do this, start off normal and ease into the conversation,_” he tells himself. Quietly, he lands behind her, the soft pads of his feet making nearly no sound.

“Hi Kitty” he hears Ladybug softly say. His ears twitch at the sound of her voice.

“I thought I was being sneaky” Chat pouts. Gingerly, he walks up next to her, taking a seat on the iron beam, his tail unconsciously sliding towards Ladybug. He spots a bouquet of white roses laying in his Lady’s lap. 

“My lady, you shouldn’t have” Chat comments, gesturing at the flowers. Ladybug lets out a small giggle.

“They’re not for you, silly kitty.” Ladybug responds, looking at the bundle in her lap. “I was actually thinking we could visit Master Fu tonight?” She says, her voice growing somber. 

“Oh” Chat responds, his leather ears falling flat on his head. “Yeah we should visit him.”

With that, the two silently make their way to the Père Lachaise Cemetery, landing in the quiet gardens of the burying ground. The pair of superheroes stand in front of a beautiful but humble grave marker. Chat Noir looks over the stone reading the words elegantly etched into it:

  
  


_A guardian who will be missed for his wisdom, guidance and unending kindness._

  
  


A small turtle shell is etched into stone. Chat Noir leans down to dust off some built-up debris, clearing some fallen leaves and dirt from the stone. 

“I can’t believe he’s been gone for 2 years already,” Chat says quietly. He watches Ladybug’s hand press over the turtle etching, her other hand gently laying the white flowers in front of the marker. 

“Thank you again for paying for all this” Ladybug says, shooting a warm smile over to Chat, “he never would have wanted something big, but it’s nice to have somewhere to visit him.” 

“Yeah of course my Lady” Chat says, reciprocating her smile.

“There is just so much I want to talk to him about. I still don’t feel fit to be a Guardian. I don’t think I ever will.” Ladybug says, her gaze returning to the marker. Chat watches as her usually joyful face is turned down in worry. “He was the only one who understood what we were going through… it’s so hard not having him anymore to confide in.” 

Chat looks at Ladybug as he sees her eyes begin to glisten in the moonlight. “_Just like Marinette’s teared up at the cafe,_” Chat reminds himself, quickly shaking the thought from his mind. Chat squats down next to her, in front of Master Fu’s grave. Tenderly, he reaches up a hand to rub small circles on Ladybug’s back.

“My lady you are doing an excellent job as Guardian” Chat whispers into her ear. “And you know you can always confide in me. I have twice the ears so you know I’m a good listener,” he says with a goofy smile, flicking the black leather ears on top of his head. He watches Ladybug’s face intently, but to his surprise the despair on her face only seems to grow.

“That’s just it Chat….” Ladybug says, avoiding his gaze. “What if there’s something I can’t talk to you about?”

Before Chat Noir can recover from the shock of Ladybug’s statement, both his staff and Ladybug’s yo-yo chime with a news alert. Grabbing the baton from his lower back, Chat flicks it open and the report begins to play out loud.

  
  


_The 7th Arrondissement is under attack late tonight by a mysterious figure dressed in all white targeting women. There have been multiple reports of break-ins resulting in the kidnapping of women all across the 7th Arrondissement. Police are encouraging any women still residing in the 7th Arrondissement to take immediate precautions to…_

  
  


Chat stops paying attention to the report as he swiftly stands up, sliding his baton closed. “Ladybug it sounds like we have work to do,” he says seriously, looking at the still crouched Ladybug, hastily wiping tears from her face. “We can talk about this later, okay?” He questions, offering a hand to help Ladybug up. She takes his hand and stands, still not meeting his eyes with her own.

“Okay,” she responds quietly taking her hand back. Chat is not convinced by her answer, but he doesn’t have the time to linger. Extending his baton, he begins to bound over to the 7th Arrondissement. He can hear the whirling of Ladybug’s yo-yo as she follows alongside him. They look over the streets of the 7th Arrondissement until they see a grouping of police cars and firetrucks, the officers taking notes and talking to witnesses. They both land in front of Officer Roger as they know him well, working alongside him for the last 4 years.

“What’s the situation Roger?” Chat asks, approaching the heavyset man. 

“Chat Noir, Ladybug, I’m glad you’re here,” the Officer says, “we believe this is an Akuma but he is much more sneaky than what we typically see. As I’m sure you’ve heard, there have been multiple reports of women being kidnapped and dragged into the night. He seems to be taking them all to the same place, but we haven’t been able to track him, he is just too fast. However, you two should have no problem following him if he strikes again,” the Officer finishes with a sigh. 

“Of course Roger, we will take care of it.” Ladybug says with a confident grin. “Is there someone who saw the Akuma we could talk to, so we can get an idea of his powers?” 

Officer Roger nods and leads them over a few men being interviewed by officers. Ladybug and Chat spend a couple minutes talking with the men- and they all shared a similar story. A man, dressed in a white hat and a white trench coat broke into their windows in the middle of the night. He threatened them with a katana he pulled from his back, and then took their girlfriends/wives/partners through the window and disappeared. As the heroes question the civilians, the police radios begin to chatter again. 

_Reported kidnapping in progress at 13 Rue du Pré aux Clercs…_

With that, Ladybug and Chat Noir bid goodbye to the officers and civilians, heading over to the area of the latest reported kidnapping. As they jump from roof to roof, Chat looks over at Ladybug. Her brow is knitted in a fierce determination he only sees when they are dealing with an akuma. “_I wish I knew what she was thinking_” Chat ponders to himself. He stared for a bit too long as Ladybug turned and met his gaze. 

“Chat we need to be extra careful tonight.” Ladybug states. “If the Akuma is kidnapping women, that puts civilians in direct danger. Just be mindful of that, no recklessness, okay?” 

“Got it boss!” Chat says with a salute. A grin comes to his face when he sees Ladybug roll her eyes and gently smile back. “_There’s the Ladybug I know._” Chat notes internally.

They continue over to the street in question, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Chat takes extra care to look into the darker parts of Paris, his night-vision giving him a perceptive advantage. His cat ears moving like a radar on his head, attempting to pick up on any noise that could lead to the Akuma. The streets were quiet, due to the lateness of the night and the urging from police to get inside and lock all doors and windows. Cat ears twitching, Chat turns quickly and catches a white blur out of the corner of his eye. 

He jumps over to Ladybug, grabbing her by the arm and bringing her onto a rooftop. “Shhhhh” he says, bringing a clawed finger to his lips. With his other hand, he points to a few rooftops over, the white blur jumping from rooftop to rooftop with surprising dexterity. “Let’s try to follow him” Chat suggests in a whisper, “and see where he is bringing these women.” 

“Good idea Chat, and great spotting.” Ladybug praises him. Chat sticks his chin out a bit, expecting a chin or head scritch for a job well done. To his surprise, he gets nothing as Ladybug takes off to stealthily follow the white-clad Akuma. “_She’s just worried about the citizens, she doesn’t have time to humor me… that’s all_” Chat tells himself as he follows loyally behind her. 

Keeping their distance as to not alarm the Akuma, the heroes follow the figure. To their surprise, the white figure comes to an average looking apartment building, approaching one of the many windows on the building. As the Akuma slips inside, the woman in tow, Chat and Ladybug sit on a neighboring rooftop, contemplating their next steps. 

“Ladybug he took that woman inside an apartment,” Chat says urgently looking at Ladybug. “Don’t you think we should head in right away and make sure nothing is happening to her?”

Ladybug pauses for a moment, apparently deep in thought before responding, “You’re right Chat. We should head in.” Chat’s eyes never left the window the Akuma slipped into, and so they fly down to the same window, finding it still open. Stepping inside, they both find themselves in a small bathroom. Chat’s ears perk up as he hears voices on the other side of the wall. 

“Please, bring me back to my husband. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you but I’m already-” a feminine voice speaks, and is cut off by a man stating firmly, “**This one won’t do**.”

Chat grabs his baton and steps forward, only stopped by a firm grip from Ladybug on the crook of his arm. After the silence persists, Ladybug inches forward and reaches out to grab the doorknob. Slowly, she turns the knob, attempting to make no noise. She pushes the door out, just enough for Chat to poke his head out above Ladybugs. 

The scene in front of him was, strange to say the least. The figure, now obviously masculine stood in a messy living room. Wearing a white fedora, white mask, white trench coat, and white boots, the man stands there staring at a… figurine? It appeared to be a normal living room. A couch, a kitchen to the left, a desk with an active monitor in the corner. Chat cocks his head in confusion, “_What the hell?_” He thinks to himself, “_Where is the woman_?” As he is thinking, the masked white figure slides the figurine into one of the large pockets of his trench coat. He then goes over to the computer, his back turned to them as he begins typing a few things on the keyboard.

With this opportunity, Ladybug steps further from the bathroom door quickly slinging her yo-yo into the living room and around the white figure. Following her lead, Chat scampers down the hallway, baton out. He jumps behind the figure, his baton spread across the Akuma’s chest, securing him in place. The figures tries to fight but eventually finds it futile, and stops resisting.

Ladybug saunters down the hallway, up to the restrained man. “Well, at least this was an easy one, right Kitty?” She says smiling to Chat standing behind the man, holding him in place on top of the yo-yo string. Ladybug casually reaches up, grabbing the hat from the man’s head, but finds it is stuck. “What the?” Ladybug says, eyebrows furrowed. She tries yanking a little harder, but the hat won’t budge. “His hat won’t come off” Ladybug states. She begins to search the pockets of his trench coat, finding very lifelike figurines of women - mostly dressed in their pajamas. Her eyes open in realization, as do Chat’s.

“The kidnapped women, he turned them into figurines?” Chat exclaims, his anger growing. “Just find the Akumatized object so we can fix all this,” Chat tells Ladybug. Ladybug opens the trench coat, to find it flush to the rest of his body, almost like he was made of plastic himself. After checking him head to toe, she begins to get visibly frustrated. Chat thinks, and then feels the hilt of the katana pressing into his chest.

“The katana Ladybug! The Akuma must be in the katana!” Ladybug reaches between Chat and the restrained man, finding the sheath of the sword is also attached to the white-clad man. She is, however, able to pull out the sword. As it unsheathes, it appears the sword is made of bright white light, almost ethereal. “Don’t touch the blade my Lady, I’m assuming that’s how he turns these women into figurines. Let me take care of it.” Carefully holding the hilt towards Chat, he calls Cataclysm to his hand and touches the hilt of the sword. Instead of turning into dust, blinding light shoots into shards across the room, and the white-dressed man begins to convulse. 

Chat’s eyes instinctively close as he is assaulted by the bright light. He can feel the man struggle against his hold, suddenly becoming more difficult to control. When he is able to open his eyes, he sees the yo-yo strings previously helping to control the man are no longer there. While still trying to maintain a hold on the man, Chat’s eyes scan the room. 

“Ladybug? Ladybug!” Chat shouts. When he sees it, his heart drops into his stomach. Lying on the floor where Ladybug stood, is a small Ladybug figurine. As the shock and confusion sets in, the figure took this moment to escape from his grasp. Chat look over to the man in white, as he seems to glitch and twitch, frantically looking for the best means of escape like a cornered animal. 

“_Wait_.” Chat thinks to himself. “_I’ve seen this before. When cataclysm didn’t work the way it is intended. This man isn’t an Akuma!_” 

Dropping lower to the ground, Chat moves swiftly gently picking up the Ladybug figurine. He looks at the plastic figure, tears beginning to build in his eyes. This gives the sentimonster just enough time to slip back into the bathroom and through the window. “_I’ll save you my Lady, I’m sorry I didn’t protect you_.” He internally scolds himself. He looks at his ring, expecting the familiar beeping that comes after using his Cataclysm- but it doesn’t come. Puzzled, but not having the time to question it, Chat travels back through the window as well, following the figure in white.

Chat uses the stealth of his all black suit to ensure the figure doesn’t see him. He holds Ladybug’s small form to his chest protectively as he bounds from building to building. He follows the sentimonster into the business district and watches as he jumps through the window of what appears to be an office.

Using his baton, he raises himself up just enough that he looks into the window of the office. He carefully tucks Ladybug into a pocket of his suit, zippering the pocket closed to ensure he won’t lose her. He sees the sentimonster kneeling in front of a man dressed as a medieval king. The regal man is typing something at a computer but then turns his attention to the sentimonster. Although still having issues, the sentimonster is able to retrieve the figurines from his pockets, handing them off to the man. Chat watches as the man goes over to arrange the women on his desk already filled with many others. As he meticulously organizes the women, a purple outline appears over his eyes.

“Yes Hawkmoth I know. I need to get you those stupid jewels.” He apparently answers to the villain granting him his powers. “_I wonder what his powers are_.” Chat thinks as he narrows his eyes, trying to formulate the best plan of action. “_If only I knew where Ladybug kept the miracle box, I could grab Rena Rouge or Carapace. Hell, I’d even settle for Queen Bee right now. Maybe Plagg was right about this identity thing…_” 

“You’re right, I have had my fill of the fun. Le Roi always keeps his alliances,” the Akuma says outwardly. 

“_Okay Chat, you can do this. Find the Amokitized object, and break it. Free Ladybug and then defeat the Akuma. Easy._” He encourages himself. He continues to watch the scene in front of him, as the purple glowing outline is replaced with a blue one. 

“What’s wrong with my White Knight?” Le Roi asks what he can only assume is Mayura, the peacock miraculous holder. As he talks with Mayura, Chat watches as he reaches into his long regal jacket, pulling out a white knight figurine and giving it a look over.

“_Bingo_” Chat thinks to himself. Before Le Roi has a chance to slide the White Knight figurine back into his kingly attire, Chat bursts through the window. 

“You know, France doesn’t take to Kings too kindly” Chat quips. Le Roi grimaces. “If you want to keep your head, I would give up now” Chat continues as he rushes towards Le Roi. The sentimonster jumps in front of his master, keeping Chat away from his goal. However, the sentimonster is disrupted from the cataclysm earlier and is unable to keep up a consistent fight. Chat Noir knocks the sentimonster to the ground, quickly topping a large bookcase on top of it. “_Hopefully that will hold him long enough,_” Chat thinks, as he turns to continue his assault of Le Roi. 

Approaching the regal man, Chat raises his baton ready to strike. To his surprise, Le Roi pulls an ornate sword from his belt, the two weapons clanging as they meet between the men. “Where’s your Lady when you need her?” The Kingly man chuckles, pushing harder with his longsword. Chat lets out a growl and quickly ducks, sidestepping the burly man. “_He is really strong,_” Chat thinks.

Chat backs up again and assesses the situation. He sees when Le Roi pulled out his sword, he dropped the White Knight figurine. With haste, Chat charges the Akuma again with a fury of blows. His years of fencing training coming into play, Chat easily disarms Le Roi, his longsword clanging on the laminate floor of the office building. On all fours, Chat gets low to the ground and grabs the White Knight figurine. Backing away from the stunned Le Roi, he pulls the Ladybug figurine out of his pocket, quickly placing it on the floor. Without another second to waste, he breaks the White Knight figure, a blue feather popping out from within and landing on the floor. 

Chat eyes the Ladybug figurine as with a flash of light Ladybug suddenly rematerializes in front of him. He sees behind her, on the office desk ten or so women also return, piled on top of each other. His eyes are drawn to Ladybug as she looks around the room confused, trying to evaluate the situation. She wasn’t gone from him for long, but seeing her again fills his heart with warmth. Finally, her eyes meet his, but her eyes are frantic with fear. “Chat, watch out!” She shouts as Chat feels the sharp longsword piercing into his throat above his golden bell, avoiding the protection of his suit with deadly accuracy. 

Chat collapses to the ground, suddenly unable to control his arms or legs. He tastes blood in his mouth and finds himself unable to scream, unable to speak. All he sees are the feet of Le Roi rushing Ladybug. He hears the terrified screams of the women in the room as he lays on the floor like a discarded ragdoll. He hears the familiar call of “Lucky Charm” but then he begins to drift into unconsciousness, a pool of blood forming around him. 

  
  


The next thing Chat Noir perceives is the feeling of gentle fingers threading through his hair. A melodic voice telling him to wake up, everything is okay now. He knows that voice, it could be no other than the comforting voice of, “Ma-Marinette?” Chat softly says as he opens his eyes. However, leaning over his face is not Marinette, it’s a very frazzled looking Ladybug. “Ladybug!” Chat says eyes opening wide, quickly sitting up, nearly smacking his face into hers. “I’m so sorry the last thing I remember I-” Chat gasps, a black-gloved hand reaching up to his throat. His heartbeat starts to pick up as his breathing becomes shallow. “I- I was-” he stutters. “_I was dying_.” He thinks to himself. 

He feels Ladybug’s arms wrap around his chest, as she embraces him from behind. “Chaton it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.” He can feel Ladybug’s lithe body pressed against him, hers shaking as well. He sits for a moment, looking out on the dark Paris sky. It appears Ladybug took him from the scene and hid them away on a rooftop. She must have been able to defeat Le Roi and put everything back to normal. "_She is truly amazing_," he thinks to himself. Gently, he pulls Ladybug’s arms from across his chest and turns around to face her. Her cheeks are wet from tears, and her lip is trembling.

“Kitty it was so hard seeing you like that” Ladybug says through sobs. 

“I’m right here my Lady.” Chat says, bringing her hand to his chest. “See? Heart still beating. I still have 8 lives left you know,” Chat says with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

“You stupid stray” Ladybug chuckles through tears, throwing her arms around him, pulling him close. Chat wraps his arms around her small frame, tucking his head into the crook of her neck letting his own tears flow. After he breathes in her scent, an unusual feeling rushes through him. He feels his eyes dilate, as he breathes in deeper. Although dulled by the Miraculous magic he can tell it is still there. “_This... this is mine._” Chat Noir thinks, continuing to hold the girl to him. “_This is my mate. I marked her. I can feel it._”

He froze as one word shouted in his brain, “_Marinette_?”


	9. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat tries to have an important conversation with Ladybug.

  
  


Ladybug continues to hold Chat as they both recover from the intense battle earlier tonight. She runs her hands in circles over his leather-clad back as he hides his face in the crook of her neck. She lays her cheek on the top of his blonde hair and simply allows them to be. She feels Chat begin to nuzzle more into her shoulder and neck, his purr growing in intensity from his chest spreading across his body. 

Their warm bodies relax into each other until she feels Chat begin to tense up. She hears his deep even breaths suddenly hitch and then stop. “Chat, is everything alright?” Ladybug questions, lifting her cheek from his head. Chat slowly removes his head from the crook of her shoulder, pulling back to look her in the eyes. She immediately notices the look of shock in his eyes as he looks over her.

“Chat? What’s up kitty?” Ladybug asks, gently placing a hand on his cheek. His clawed hand immediately joins hers, cupping it over his own cheek and leaning in. Ladybug sees his face begin to soften and a smile begins to creep onto his features. 

“Everything is _purrfect_,” Chat says, turning his head and closing his eyes to kiss the inside of her palm. Ladybug smiles at her partner as he seems to relax again. With a chuckle he says, “We have been so blind and so silly Mari.” With the end of his sentence, he opens his eyes again looking at Ladybug with a sly smile. 

Ladybug feels her heart drop into her stomach and anxiety begins to fester in her chest. She pulls her hand away from his cheek and finds herself standing up, stepping away from her partner. “Wh-what did you call me?” She asks, instinctively putting distance between her and Chat. Chat pops up from the ground and steps towards her.

“Marinette, it’s okay,” Chat insists, attempting to close the distance between them. “This is a good thing, we can finally reveal ourselves to each other.” 

The bubbling in her chest builds until she can feel bile in the back of her throat, unwittingly continuing to step away from Chat. “N-no, we can’t know,” Ladybug gets out, her eyes wide and her body shivering as she continues to put distance between herself and Chat. “I’ve b-been so careful, how did you figure me out, what if others have figured it out? Am I safe? Is my family safe? Is the miracle box safe?” Stutters Ladybug, her fears and anxiety usually contained in her mind spilling from her lips. She continues stepping backward, bringing her hands to her head to grip her hair. 

“Ladybug, no it’s okay,” Chat says softly, reaching up to release her hands from pulling her hair. The touch of his fingertips alarm Ladybug and she takes another large step backward to avoid his hands. Unbeknownst to her, she had run out of rooftop and her foot found no grounding behind her, sending her careening over the edge of the building. 

Years of superhero instinct kicking in, Ladybug grabs her yo-yo and swings it around the jutting edge of another building, pulling herself away from Chat’s confrontation. “Ladybug! Please! Come back!” She hears Chat shout desperately behind her, but she doesn’t stop. Ladybug flings herself into the night, trying to escape her problems. 

  
  


After returning home and detransforming, Marinette tries to keep her breathing even and her cries quiet to not awaken her parents at this late hour. She immediately goes into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She reaches over and turns the faucet on for the bathtub, trying to focus on the sound of rushing water as thoughts continue to rush through her head. 

Tikki follows Marinette into the bathroom, easily phasing through the closed wooden door. Looking down she sees Marinette kneeling on the cold tile floor, hand still resting on the faucet, staring blankly as hot water fills the bath. Tikki floats over to the sink, rummaging in a basket on the counter. Grabbing a lavender bath bomb, Tikki flies back and plops it into the quickly filling tub.

“How about you get into the bath, and then we can talk?” Tikki suggests. Marinette slowly nods and then stands, removing her clothes into a pile on the floor. Marinette steps into the bath, hissing between her teeth at the heat but slowly settling into the steamy water. Sitting in the bath she pulls her knees in, wrapping her arms around them, placing her forehead on her knees. Holding herself tightly, she quietly begins to sob.

Tikki floats up to her chosen’s face, still buried in her knees. Gently, she pushes some loose hair behind the bluenette’s ear. “Marinette” Tikki says, “Let’s talk about this.”

Sniffling Marinette quietly responds, “I don’t know what to say Tikki.” She turns her head to lay it on her knees, looking at the black and red Kwami. “Chat somehow figured out who I am… and I can’t face him. Not after what I did with him as Ladybug, and what I did with Adrien as Marinette. I haven’t even told Chat about Adrien yet" Marinette says as she cries. "Chat wants us to reveal ourselves and I’m off fucking other guys Tikki! What is he going to think?! This is all just too much. Everything is happening so fast and I just feel like I can’t breathe” Marinette finishes her rant, breaking down again to sob. Tikki continues to softly stroke Marinette’s hair.

“Marinette” Tikki says, “You’re not the first Ladybug to deal with these types of issues. Human sexuality is normal, you shouldn’t be ashamed of enjoying yourself as long as you’re being safe about it" Tikki leans forward and plants a small kiss on Marinette's forehead. "I know this heat has been new and overwhelming, but it might be good to reveal yourself to Chat” she suggests. "I can't exactly explain why but there is-"

“I can’t” Marinette sobs, cutting off Tikki and returning to burying her face between her knees. 

“You can Marinette” Tikki states, “and honestly as the Guardian you should have learned who he was any way in case of emergencies." Tikki lets out a sizable sigh. "You are both more mature and more careful as heroes now, knowing who Chat Noir is could help you two defeat Hawkmoth” she suggests.

“How would it help?” Marinette asks, failing to look up at her Kwami. 

“Well, you’ve been fighting Hawkmoth and Mayura for 4 years now,” the Kwami states matter-of-factly. “Not knowing each other’s identities hasn’t lead to his defeat, so maybe knowing each other and being able to help each other outside your suits may give you the advantage you need.” 

Marinette fails to respond, but she slowly unravels herself and sinks down into the tub so the lower half of her face is below the water. Blowing bubbles into the water, she focuses on the relaxing scent of lavender. After a few quiet moments, she lifts her chin from the water and says, “just give me some time Tikki. I’m sorry I’m not handling this well." Marinette reaches up and places her forearm across her eyes. "I’m a pretty pathetic Ladybug” she finishes. 

“Not true Marinette” Tikki says seriously. “A lot has happened in the last week, it’s understandable you would be overwhelmed," Tikki says, her eyes softening. "Just, when things quiet down in your head, try to think things over logically, okay?” the Kwami advises.

“Okay” Marinette answers, sliding back down into the water. 

Marinette had apparently fallen asleep in the tub, only waking up when Tikki gently coaxed her out and into bed at an unknown hour. Marinette slept in much later than usual, thankful for the weekend and being free from school. At about noon, Tikki woke her again and reminded her she was meeting Alya at 1:00pm. Groggy, Marinette gets out of bed and prepares for the day. She brushes her hair lazily through her fingers, french braiding it to one side to keep it out of her face. She slips into black leggings, a gray shirt, complete with a green cardigan. She pops on her ankle-high black boots and goes over to her mirror to look over herself. 

“_Definitely a Chat Noir inspired look,_” Marinette thinks to herself, frowning. “_I probably really hurt him last night, I just wasn’t ready for that conversation. I’m still not._” As she lightly applies makeup to her face, she notices the outer edges of Adrien’s mark on her shoulder poking out from her shirt. Pulling her shirt and cardigan to the side, she inspects it more closely. She places two fingers on the mark and can feel it pulsing under her fingers. She is immediately brought back to the memory in the winery racks. Adrien towering her, holding her so tightly, kissing and moaning as he made love to her. “_Well, it felt like making love to me..._” Marinette continues to look over herself with a frown. Sensing her chosen's concern, Tikki flies up next to her holding the white infinity scarf Adrien had purchased for her the day before.

“Thanks Tikki” Marinette says with a smile, taking the scarf from the Kwami and wrapping it around her head. Checking the time on her phone, Marinette heads towards her bedroom door. She sees a new text from Alya, reading it quickly as she walks down the stairs. With a kiss on each of their cheeks, Marinette tells her parents to have a nice day and joins Alya waiting for her outside the bakery.

“_Life is normal. You are a normal girl. No heats. No cat boys or beautiful blonde supermodels. Just enjoy a day with your friend_” Marinette tells herself, smiling to greet Alya. 

Walking up to her best friend, they exchange a hug. “So, you said you had a surprise for me?” Marinette inquires. 

“Yes!” Alya excitedly answers. “I know this was supposed to be a girls day but someone’s photographer got chickenpox! Can you imagine? Getting chickenpox as an adult? How awful.”

Marinette tries to keep a straight face as she considers the implications of Alya’s statement. “B-but I thought he also had that fencing tournament tonight?” she is able to stutter out. 

Pushing her glasses up on her face Alya responds, “Well according to my inside source, the referee for the fencing tournament was kidnapped by the Akuma last night and called out sick, so the tournament was rescheduled. Which means, we have the whole afternoon and night to enjoy a double date!” 

Forcing a smile on her face Marinette says, “Oh… great!” flashing her best friend two thumbs up. 

Alya reaches over and grabs one of Marinette’s hands and starts dragging her down the street. The two begin walking over to Adrien’s estate to meet him and Nino. 

“Alya” Marinette says as they walk, “I was hoping we could maybe spend some time together today? I love this surprise, but I was looking forward to a girls day” Marinette says with a smile.

“Hmmm… this wouldn’t have anything to do with you spending the whole day with Adrien yesterday would it?” Alya says, bumping her hip into Marinette’s. 

“N-no Alya, we had a nice day but I missed you yesterday” Marinette tries to respond as earnestly as possible. 

With an eye roll the brunette says, “Sure Mari, we can hang today. But don’t try to trick me into thinking you didn’t want Adrien’s attention today, given you’re wearing the scarf he bought you yesterday” Alya says, tugging playfully on the soft fabric. 

Marinette responds with a blush as they quickly arrive at the gates of the Agreste estate. The girls approach Nino who was patiently waiting outside the gates, obviously jamming out to something on his headphones. Alya approaches him pulling him into a kiss. As her friends exchange a kiss, Marinette turns her attention to the large front doors of the Agreste mansion. She sees Adrien emerge from the mansion. Natalie follows dutifully behind him, the two seem engaged in conversation. The two linger in the doorway until the conversation ends with a curt nod from Natalie. Adrien comes down the walkway and exits the imposing metal gates.

Marinette can feel her heart beating faster as he gets closer and closer to their group. However, once he is close enough for her to make out his gorgeous features, a chill runs through her body. “_He looks terrible._” Marinette thinks to herself. 

Adrien walks up the three of them, greeting Nino and Alya with a fist bump. He then turns to Marinette and greets her with a small wave and a practiced smile. “_Adrien…_” Marinette thinks as she watches him speak with Nino about the plans for the day. “_That wasn’t a real smile, that was his model smile._” Marinette takes a step closer to inspect Adrien again, her brow furrowing as she focuses. She notices his usually perfect skin is slightly red and blotchy, there are large bags under his eyes and his nails look chewed down to the nub. 

She must have gotten too close with her inspection because Adrien suddenly stops talking with Nino and turns to look at her. “D-do I have something on my face Marinette?” Adrien asks, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. 

“Oh! No!” Marinette says, jumping back a bit. “You just… you…um” she stutters.

“I’ll say it,” Nino jumps in, placing a firm hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You look like shit man” he says with a laugh. Marinette listens and watches as Adrien forces a laugh with Nino.

“Yeah sorry guys, I just really didn’t sleep well last night” Adrien admits. 

“Well, that sounds like a great place to start our afternoon!” Alya pipes up, “let’s go grab some coffee!”

“That sounds lovely Alya” Adrien says with a soft smile. 

  
  


The four walk down the Paris streets to Café Loustic, a comfy chic coffee shop the girls frequent. The girls sit on one side of the booth, and the boys on another side. This gives Marinette an excellent view to continue to study Adrien from across the table. They all order caffeinated beverages of varying kinds, Adrien ordering the largest size possible along with some light snacks to share. The four make conversation about their trip to Meaux, Adrien and Marinette both leaving out any compromising details. Marinette notices Adrien keeps trying to dodge making eye contact with her. Oftentimes he seems to zone out of the conversation, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. There are a few points during their coffee consumption that she thinks she sees water building in his eyes.

“_This is more than not getting enough sleep._” Marinette thinks to herself, sipping on her vanilla latte. “_Something is really bothering him. It must be what happened yesterday between us. We were stupid thinking we could just go back to being friends._” Marinette chastises herself, as she continues to watch Adrien. She then feels an elbow in her side.

“Mari what do you think we should do today? Besides space out?” Alya says with a chuckle. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Marinette blushes, her eyes glancing over at Adrien who seems to be watching her under his bangs. “Well, Adrien seems pretty tired maybe we could lay low today? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind having us over” she suggests.

“Oh! Lazy pajama day! PLEASE!” Nino says excitedly jumping out of the booth to rush over to his girlfriend. “WAIT. Even better. Let’s all go get matching pajamas!” He continues, pushing on Alya's shoulder. 

Alya laughs, placing her head in her hand. “My dummy boyfriend is right, that would be kinda fun” she admits. Nino places his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a big kiss on the cheek. Adrien and Marinette’s eyes meet at the public display of affection, immediately breaking away, both teens blushing furiously. 

“Sounds great,” Adrien says to the happy couple. The foursome finishes their coffee and pastries and then head out to find matching pajama pants… somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! I am looking to wrap this story up in a couple chapters (we'll see how true that stays... haha). I am also looking to start a more traditional, less smut driven Miraculous fanfiction soon so if you're interested I would appreciate you check it out when the first chapter goes up!


	10. Pajama Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes his friends to a _Gabriel_ boutique to pick up some pajamas. They then return to Marinette's place to enjoy a lazy afternoon.

  
  


After leaving the café, Adrien suggests they head to the nearest _Gabriel_ store and get the pajamas. The teens walk a few blocks before they arrive at the posh Gabriel building. “_At least I can treat everyone to some nice pajamas to make up for my miserable demeanor,_” he thinks. Adrien grabs the handle of the heavy door and confidently walks into the store. Once he steps in, heads instantly turn and he is immediately rushed by an attractive middle-aged woman wearing all _Gabriel_ branded clothes and accessories. 

“Oh, Adrien Agreste!” The female employee says, coming over and planting large kisses on each of Adrien’s cheeks, her high heels clicking loudly against the floor on her approach. “What a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you sweetheart?”

“Hi Eloise” Adrien says blushing. “My friends and I were actually looking to grab some nightwear? You can just charge it as my personal expense” Adrien explains.

“Oh my!” Eloise says, flourishing her exclamation with a spin. “So we need sets of pajamas for each of the beautiful couples?” She asks quickly approaching Marinette, bypassing Nino and Alya currently hand in hand. 

“Aren’t you a beauty?” Eloise comments, grabbing Marinette by each of her hands. Marinette nearly trips as Eloise spins her in a circle from the tip of her finger. “And so fashionable! I love your casual street-wear darling” Eloise compliments.

Slightly dizzy from the forced spin Marinette replies, “Um.. thank you madam” and takes her hands back from the eccentric woman. Adrien steps up to Eloise, placing his hand on the tall woman’s shoulder.

“_Wow the last time I saw Eloise was a couple years ago._” Adrien thinks, taking note he now towers over the woman. “_Even in her ridiculous heels I’m taller than her now_” he considers.

“Eloise” Adrien says softly, “This is Marinette, Nino and Alya” he says gesturing to each of them. "Guys, this is Eloise, the regional manager for the Paris Boutiques. The teens each shake Eloise’s hands in greeting.

“My, my! Adrien you have grown so much!” Eloise exclaims. “I am so happy Gabriel is letting you finally date!”

Adrien cringes at this remark, making an awkward glance at Marinette. He sees the bluenette currently seeming to inspect her boots.

“You know,” Eloise continues, leaning in to whisper but not too quietly, “the tabloids were starting to think you might be _gay_.” Adrien blushes even deeper and can clearly hear Alya and Nino cackling behind him. He slides his hand from Eloise’s shoulder to mid-back, leading her away from the group.

Whispering to the older woman he says, “Eloise it’s wonderful to see you. But Marinette... she isn’t my girlfriend. And we’re not dating. She’s just my friend.” 

“Really?” Eloise says, her brow furrowing, looking back to the three teens waiting patiently near the entrance of the store. “But she is so beautiful! And you came here to buy couples pajamas, did you not?”

Adrien nearly facepalms, bringing his hands up to rub his temples in frustration. “Eloise, we just need to get some pajamas, can we just do that?” Adrien says, trying to keep his voice even. “_Eloise doesn’t mean any ill-will, she’s just very excitable. No reason to let my bad mood ruin her day_” Adrien chastises himself.

  
  


With a smile and a nod, Eloise leads them to the back of the store, instructing other employees to gather samples of nightwear for the teens to try. Eloise leads the girls over to the women’s changing rooms, and Adrien leads Nino to wait outside the men’s rooms. As the attendants prep them each a room of samples, Adrien tries not to die of embarrassment when he sees some more sultry nightwear being brought over to the rooms for the girls. Trying to distract himself from thoughts of Ladybug… no _Marinette_ in lacy nightwear, he turns to Nino.

“So” Adrien says to his friend, “lazy pajama day?” he asks.

“Yeah dude!” Nino responds. “Lazy pajama days are the best” he asserts. “You chill with your dudes, eat tons of snacks, and maybe cuddle with your _dudettes_” Nino finishes, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging Adrien with his elbow.

“Ha… yeah sounds good” Adrien half-heartedly replies, anxiously wringing his hands. "_I should talk to Nino about this, he’s my best friend_” Adrien considers, his lips turning down in a frown. “_I can tell him in a way that gets the point across while still respecting Marinette’s privacy_” he decides.

“Nino” Adrien says, looking down the hall to the women’s rooms to ensure the distance is enough that the girls won’t hear.

“Yeah man?” Nino responds, looking at his obviously anxious friend.

“So…” Adrien begins, “something did happen between me and Mari in Meaux yesterday.” Nino continues to watch him, ready to listen. Adrien takes another deep breath.

“Well… we spent the day together, as you know” Adrien watches as Nino nods in agreement. “We had a really good time… just the two of us. I finally felt like I was able to get through to her, you know? She wasn’t as uncomfortable around me as she usually is.”

“That’s great man,” Nino says quietly, mindful of the attendants fluttering around them with various sets of nightwear.

“Yeah it was great,” Adrien says with a sad smile. “I kinda got caught up in the moment with her and-” 

“_Careful Agreste_” he tells himself.

“...I kissed her” he nearly whispers.

“That’s awesome dude!” Nino says a little too loudly, the employees briefly turning to look at the two teens. Nino takes note of his noise level and whispers, “that’s great dude, what’s the problem?”

“_Be cautious, don’t say anything that could imply what really happened or that could reveal your secret identity_” Adrien reminds himself. 

“I-I panicked Nino” Adrien says, laying his head in his hands. “After the kiss I told her I was in love with someone else and that I just wanted to stay friends.” 

Adrien takes a deep breath and he feels Nino pat him on the back. 

“It’s okay dude… we all make mistakes” Nino says, looking over his distraught friend. “I can’t blame you man, you know I used to crush hard on Mari. She’s a great girl. And hell, lately there just seems to be something magnetic about her. Thank god I have Alya or I might be smooching her too!” Nino says with a laugh.

Adrien desperately wants to laugh along with his friend, but can’t seem to find it in himself. He lifts his head to look again at Nino, letting his forearms rest on his knees. “The problem is… I don’t want to just be friends. I-I think I love her Nino” Adrien quietly admits. “B-but I’m pretty sure I broke her heart.” 

Nino doesn’t seem to answer right away, rubbing his chin in contemplation. “Have you told her this?” Nino simply asks.

“Umm…” Adrien pauses in response. “_You tried to tell her as Chat Noir, you idiot. But you can’t tell Nino that_” Adrien thinks.

“I tried to talk to her, but she didn’t want to talk about it” Adrien chooses to say, cringing at the half-truth.

“Hmmmm…” Nino hums, “Mari does like to avoid confrontation sometimes…” he considers, continuing to think.

“Okay gorgeous young men!” Eloise says clapping her hands together, making both of the boys jump in surprise. “Time to try on the selections we arranged for you in the dressing rooms!” 

Nino and Adrien exchange a glance and silently agree to continue this conversation later. Unlike the garments he saw collected for the girls, the men’s selections basically come down to two things: color, and whether you want buttons or a tied sash for the shirt. All of the garments were made from similar exquisite silks. Adrien tries on a few different sets, finally selecting a shiny red open-top shirt with matching trousers. He folds the nightwear, redresses and meets Nino who is already standing outside the dressing rooms.

“Pick something nice?” Adrien asks.

“Bro” Nino says, “this shirt and pants are €500.00!” Adrien watches as Nino holds the garment away from his body, seemingly afraid to damage the expensive pieces.

“It’s fine Nino!” Adrien says, pushing the fabric back towards Nino’s chest. “We are in a _Gabriel_ store. Gabriel Agreste to be specific. I am Adrien Agreste, remember?”

Nino blinks back, looking back down at the fabric and then back to Adrien. Adrien watches Nino’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows nervously.

“This is a drop in the bucket” Adrien reassures, placing a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “It’s really fine.” 

“O-okay” Nino says, looking at the incredibly expensive nightwear in his hands.

Adrien is about to continue to reassure his friend when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He removes his hand from Nino’s shoulder and turns around to be face to face with Alya.

“Hey blondie,” Alya says, “are you sure it’s okay for us to get whatever we want?” Adrien notices a slight smirk on her face when she asks this, but doesn’t question it.

“Of course Alya, it’s really not a problem” he emphasizes, looking back again at Nino.

“Awesome! You’re the best!” Alya squeaks, running back over to the women’s dressing rooms. 

“You should not have given her free reign dude” Nino states dryly. Adrien turns back and responds to Nino with a shrug. 

  
  


The boys get their selections carefully wrapped and bagged. Adrien notes that Nino selected a deep orange ensemble similar to his. As the girls continue to select their nightwear, they take a seat waiting patiently for them to finish up. Nino and Adrien continue their conversation from earlier. Despite some protest from Adrien, he agrees a conversation with Marinette is definitely in order. Nino tells Adrien he will play things by ear this afternoon, and if the chance comes up to leave Adrien and Marinette alone to talk, he will definitely jump on it. 

“_I’m so glad I have Nino in my court,_” Adrien thinks, “_I don’t know what I would do without him._” 

Chatting a bit longer, the girls finally exit from their hallway each carrying a small bundle of fabric. Adrien immediately notices Marinette’s face is flushed in a deep red as she holds the fabric close to her chest, almost trying to hide it. Forcing his gaze from Marinette’s face, he notices the smirk on Alya’s face only seems to have grown bolder. “_That can’t be good_” Adrien considers.

The girls hand their bundles off to the employees, and they dutifully head off to package them up. Adrien watches Alya go up to Nino, peeking into his bag to see what he picked out. Adrien’s breath hitches in his throat when he realizes Marinette is approaching him.

“Th-thanks Adrien” Marinette says quietly, standing next to him. “You didn’t have to do this, we could have grabbed some stuff from a thrift shop or even my room” she finishes, her head dropping down again from his gaze.

He can feel the heat rise in his face. “_Stay calm and talk to her like a normal fucking person!_” He shouts to himself.

“It’s my treat Mari” Adrien says softly, “You deserve the best and so much more.”

This seems to shock Marinette as she whips her head up quickly to look at him, a few stray hairs finding their way out of her braid. Without thinking, Adrien reaches up to tuck the stray hairs behind her ear. He listens as Marinette takes a short breath at his touch, before her face falls into an uncertain expression. She dexterously steps out of his touch, finishing tucking the stray hairs into place on her own.

“Th-thanks Adrien” she replies, looking away to Nino and Alya who are heading out of the store. 

“_You idiot!_” Adrien curses. “_You can’t just touch her all lovey-dovey!_” He watches as Marinette skips forward to join up with Nino and Alya, and he desperately resists the urge to bang his head into the nearest, hardest object.

  
  


After a bit of a walk, the four teens find their way to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette quickly explains their plans for a lazy pajama day, and her parents say they will be up soon with some pastries for the teens. They all thank Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, and ascend the stairs to Marinette’s room. 

“Alright, Mari and I will set up the beanbags and blankets around the TV if you boys want to get changed,” Alya says, motioning to the bathroom door with her eyes.

“Sure babe” Nino replies, grabbing his bag and dragging Adrien over to the bathroom. Once inside, the boys change back to back into the silky pajamas. 

“I do gotta say dude,” Nino says as he shuffles out his jeans. “These are not worth €500.00 but damn are they comfortable.”

Adrien laughs as he ties the sash of the top loosely around his waist, allowing the V of the top to dip showing just a bit of skin. He folds his day clothes and tucks them into the Gabriel bag. He turns around to see Nino in his silky pajamas, his top buttoned on the lower half but leaving the top two unbuttoned. 

“We are some sexy dudes man,” Nino says with a laugh. Adrien laughs in agreement, reaching over to the bathroom door to leave. He steps out and sees Marinette and Alya gathering up a gratuitous amount of pillows and blankets all around the TV. 

“Your turn ladies,” Nino says as they exit the bathroom. 

“You look so handsome and cozy honey!” Alya exclaims, running over to give her boyfriend a smooch. “Let’s go change Mari,” she says, grabbing her bag and entering the bathroom. Adrien steps to the side and watches Marinette enter the bathroom. He notices Marinette’s gaze seems to linger on him before she dips behind the door.

“_She just wanted to see the pajamas I picked out. Don’t think too hard about it_” he tells himself.

The boys walk over to the piles of pillows, blankets, and beanbags and start arranging them into something that could be considered a sitting area. They both hear some giggling from the bathroom but try their best to ignore it. Adrien flops onto one side of the pile while Nino settles on the other side.

“_So comfortable,_” Adrien thinks, sinking deeper into the soft pillows and blankets. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, “_It smells just like her_.” He wasn’t sure how long he laid in the blankets just relishing in Marinette’s scent but he was soon brought out of his daze when the bathroom door clicked out. 

His eyes grow wide when he sees Marinette gingerly step out of the bathroom. Dressed in a silk button-up top and shorts, he takes in how the silk seems to cling to every curve of her body. The top was more conservative, buttoning up closer to her neck, but the shorts were sinfully short. “_She probably picked that top to hide my mark,_” he remarks to himself. Adrien swallows the dryness in his mouth when he realizes the shiny silk she picked was electric green. 

“_She picked green… like Chat Noir’s eyes_” Adrien thinks, a blush crawling up his chest into his face. He looks down at his own pajamas, “_and I picked Ladybug red… we are such a mess._” 

Adrien tries to contain himself when Marinette sits on his side of the pile. Alya flicks the lights off and takes a seat next to her boyfriend. There was a good foot between them, but that didn’t stop Adrien from feeling the intoxication she drowned him in just by being close. 

While the three of them decide what movie to watch this afternoon, Adrien is in a daydream. His head is swimming with Marinette’s scent, drowning everything else out. He looks over her, the toned pale skin of her legs exposed from the silk shorts. The curve of her breast draped in the expensive fabric. He feels arousal shoot through his body, nestling between his legs and growing. He must have been staring too long because he is suddenly struck in the face by a flying pillow.

“Earth to Agreste!” Alya shouts as Adrien gets his bearings again. “I know my girl here looks good but you can’t look at her like she’s something to eat!” Alya says with a laugh. 

Adrien sits back up straight, apparently having leaned closer to Marinette during his daze. “Sorry!” He squeaks out. “I just spaced out… ha ha… all that lack of sleep I guess” he sputters out, grabbing a blanket to pull it over himself.

“It’s alright dude,” Nino says sympathetically. “We were just deciding between ‘Forever Yours’ and ‘Zombie Jamboree’ for the first movie to watch.” 

“Let’s watch 'Zombie Jamboree'” Adrien blurts out. “_The last thing I need right now is to deal with a romance movie_” Adrien begrudges in his mind. 

“Ugh! Why am I the only one that doesn’t want to watch zombie heads fly off!” Alya pouts.

“It’s okay babe, I got you,” Nino says with a smile, slinging his arm around Alya’s shoulders and pulling her in close. Alya responds by blowing a raspberry at him.

In the meantime, Marinette set up her phone to cast ‘Zombie Jamboree’ to the TV. The four nestle down and start to watch the gore and horror unfold on the television. Adrien focuses on the bloodshed and his problem below the waist swiftly disappears. It doesn’t stop him from sneaking glances at Marinette however.

Between scenes of zombies eating brains and shotguns going off, he watches Marinette. The way her blue eyes glow from the light of the TV. The way her chest rises and falls with each breath. The way her lips part during the suspenseful scenes of the movie. 

“_She was always here. Right next to me. Right behind me in class. How could I have been so blind?_” Adrien thinks, his attention now fully removed from the movie. Before anyone can notice his inappropriate staring, he is snapped out of it by Marinette’s parents knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Marinette says. 

Tom and Sabine enter with a large platter of baked goods.

“Oh ‘Zombie Jamboree!” Tom exclaims gleefully. “Have you gotten to the part where the zombie clown gets crushed by the Ferris Wheel?”

“Spoilers papa!” Marinette shouts, followed by a giggle.

“Enjoy sweetie,” Sabine says, nearly dragging her husband back through the door.

“_What a wonderful family she has,_” Adrien thinks, leaning forward to grab a croissant. “_I wish I had a family like that._” Lost in his thoughts, Adrien’s fingers bump into Marinette's as they seem to reach for the same pastry.

“Oh,” Marinette says, looking up at him, their faces near each other.

“Sorry” Adrien mumbles, grabbing a handful of treats and then retreating back to the safety of his blankets. Adrien shoves the first croissant in his mouth, letting the decadence of the buttery pastry distract him from Marinette. After finishing the first croissant, he shovels down another, and then another. After a bit, he feels full, warm and comfortable. 

Bundled up in a blanket, laying on a beanbag and piles of pillows, Adrien feels himself drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembers is the taste of croissants on his lips, and looking longingly at Marinette's beautiful face.

  
  


Drifting in the zone between wakefulness and unconsciousness, Adrien felt a pleasant sensation. He also felt a warmth, a warmth close to him? And something, or someone touching his hair?

Breathing in, he begins to stir and feels the pleasant sensation from his scalp fade. “No” Adrien mumbles, “don’t stop.”

He smiles when he hears an angelic giggle, and the fingers return to stroke again through his hair. “You fell asleep, I was just getting the hair out of your face,” the warm voice says.

“Mmm” Adrien responds, “thanks” he trills, still laying back, his eyes closed. He feels the body move closer to him, nearly over him as the hand continues to move through his hair. After a moment, his nose stirs him more into wakefulness.

“_Ladybug,_” he thinks, his eyes snapping open. Without thought, his arm reaches up to grab the wrist of the hand going through his hair. Marinette lets out a yelp when he does so.

“Marinette” he breathes out. He sits up swiftly, eyes scanning the room - it is much darker than it was when he fell asleep. After a moment of looking, he discerns that they are alone. Realizing he is still holding her wrist, he lowers it from his hair and then releases it. Looking again to her, it registers in his mind how Marinette is very close to him and blushing furiously.

“Mari sorry” he breathes out again. “I just… was surprised” he admits.

“It’s okay’ Marinette says, smiling and looking to the side. “I don’t know why I did that, it was inappropriate I’m sorry I sh-shouldn’t just touch you like that haha! Alya and Nino went to pick up dinner somewhere and I was bored and you looked so c-cute and your hair was in your face I’m sorry” she rants hiding her face in her hands and inching away from him.

“No,” Adrien says, sitting up and leaning closer to the bluenette. “No, you can touch me like that whenever you want” he nearly whispers.

Marinette peeks through her hands, looking back over to him. “Wh-what?” she says in a hush. Adrien can feel himself being magnetically pulled towards her.

“_No Adrien you should talk to her first before anything else… You need to set the record straight. Oh god she’s getting closer!_” Adrien frantically thinks. 

Adrien can’t help but gasp when he feels Marinette’s fingers gently reach up again into his hair. He nearly groans when she takes her fingernails and rakes them over his scalp. Despite the protests in his head, he reaches over, gently placing one hand on her silk-covered hip. 

Marinette reacts to this touch by swinging her leg over his hips, straddling him as she continues her ministrations through his hair. Adrien's mouth goes dry at her bold move but he does not resist. Even with the blanket between them, neither of them can deny the sexual energy growing in the room. 

Adrien moves his hands over her hips, staying on the silk for the time being. Her mouth is close to his ear and he can hear every quick breath and sigh she tries to hide. They hold each other in the darkness, again doing nothing more than simply exploring each other with their hands. All of it seemed incredibly familiar. "_This is exactly what happened in the wine cellar_" Adrien recalls. Carefully, he extends his arms pushing her back so he can look at her face to face. 

He looks down and sees her thighs draped over his lap, and he gulps at the sight. Summoning the courage inside himself he looks up at Marinette. Her dark hair braided to the side, lying gently on the silk fabric of her top. Her skin is illuminated only by the lingering brightness of the television. Swallowing thickly he asks, “M-Mari… what are we doing?”

Marinette’s hands suddenly drop from his hair, landing on his toned shoulders. “Adrien” she whispers, “I don’t know.” With that, Marinette’s hands pull Adrien in by his shoulders, her lips meeting his. 

Adrien’s eyes shoot open in surprise, but then slowly close melting into the kiss. “_No! You need to talk to her!_” He internally protests. The alarm bells in his head quickly begin to be drowned out by Marinette’s hands gently cupping his face and jawline. Adrien finds his hands slipping under the silk fabric of the top, sliding his hands along the smooth skin underneath there. Marinette leans into him further, their chests nearly flush against each other.

“_You should really stop!_” One part of Adrien protests. He can already foresee the lecture he will get from Plagg later. “_But she is so warm, and she’s mine. We both want this. I need her_” chants the other part of his mind. Suddenly, Marinette stands above him, grabbing the blanket separating them and pulling it off him. In one more movement, she slides the silk shorts off her legs. Adrien gulps when he sees the lacy black underwear she must have picked up at _Gabriel_ earlier today. The lace practically looks painted on her skin, accented with a green bow in the front. Marinette looks down at his very apparent arousal standing tall from beneath his silk nightwear. Before Adrien can be too embarrassed by this, Marinette straddles his hips again settling down on top of his hard cock. 

Adrien hisses through his teeth at the contact, and any thoughts of needing to talk first are blown out of his mind. Marinette’s mouth is on him again, nipping on his left ear. Her hands move to dip below his shirt fabric, easily slipping in where the top formed a deep V. Adrien reaches around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. He slips his hands under the soft fabric of her top, running his hands along the smooth skin of her toned back. Adrien’s head rolls back, allowing Marinette’s lips, tongue, and teeth to explore the skin of his neck. Adrien’s hips buck when Marinette begins to softly bite his neck. “Harder,” Adrien says huskily. Marinette takes this request to heart, her open-mouthed kisses and bites becoming more feral. 

Adrien drags his nails over the skin of Marinette’s back as her lips latch onto his pulse point. He groans as he feels her tongue press into his skin, followed by her teeth. His hands slide back down to her hips, holding her down onto him as his hips roll into her. 

Adrien whimpers when Marinette detaches from his neck, her lips red and swollen from her efforts. For a moment they both stare at each other, breathing heavily from their arousal and their efforts. Breaking the silence Marinette says in a breath, “they might be back soon.”

“Yeah” Adrien answers in his own breath, eyes half-lidded in arousal. His hands fall from her hips, traversing the pale skin of her thighs on either side of him. Her hands lazily roam over his arms.

“We should make this fast then,” Marinette says, dropping her hands down to his lower stomach. Adrien gasps at her touch as she gets closer to his more sensitive regions. Lifting her hips a bit, she grabs the top of his pajama bottoms, untying the ribbon there. Adrien lifts his hips with hers, allowing her to lower the pants just enough to pull his hard cock out. 

Adrien tightly presses his fingers into her thighs and grits his teeth when her warm hand grabs his length. He tries to keep his groans as quiet as possible as her hand begins to pump him. His head lays back against the pillows and blankets, allowing her to work him. Adrien continues to move his hand over her soft thighs, relishing in the warmth of her under his fingertips. Marinette leans forward a bit, aggressively kissing and nipping Adrien's neck, much to his delight. As she continues, his excitement overwhelms him and he begins to lift his hips upward into her hand as she pumps him. 

After working for him for a bit, her hand leaves him and she leans back away from his neck. Despite his best efforts to contain himself, he lets out a whimper. He lifts his head and he feels her shuffling over him. He sees her pull the lacy undergarment to one side, exposing her wet sex. Gripping him again, she aligns herself over him. Adrien moves his hands back to her hips to steady her. Adrien watches the beauty above him bite her lower lip as she begins to sink herself down on him. Adrien again grits his teeth as her wet tight sex envelops him, and he struggles to keep his groans as quiet as possible.

Agonizingly slow, she sinks down onto him, her moans joining his groans. Adrien watches as her eyes close and her mouth opens as she takes all of him. Soon, he finds himself completely sheathed inside this gorgeous girl for the second day in a row. Marinette places her hands on his shoulders to balance herself on top of him.

The cat inside Adrien takes over and he reaches up to her silky top. With surprising speed, he unbuttons the first 3 buttons of the top, pulling it slightly to the side - exposing his mark on her. As he does this, Marinette rolls her hips over him, moving him in and out of her. Adrien growls at the intense pleasure and stares at the mark. "_She is mine,_" he thinks, eyes glued to the mark he gave her. He lets her set the pace, slowly moving on top of him. He can feel every inch of himself sink into her with each roll of her hips. His hands on her hips, he leans forward to capture her mouth in his.

Breathing heavily, their lips meet again and again. Each of the kisses are accented by tongues, teeth, moans, and groans. Marinette begins to pick up speed and Adrien holds her tightly, helping her keep her pace over him. Every time she takes him completely again she lets out whimpers and moans which Adrien revels in. Every sound she makes seems to create a lightning bolt down his body, increasing his already extremely heightened arousal. 

Her hands reach up into his hair as she continues to ride him. Adrien’s hands slide down from her hips over her plump ass. He slides his hands beneath the lace covering her, grabbing handfuls of the ass he has admired for years. Marinette seems to relish in the attention, and something in her stirs; he can feel her pace quicken and her breaths come faster.

Holding her by the ass he helps her along, pushing and pulling her lower half to assist her in riding his dick. Hands again on his shoulders, her forehead falls against his shoulder and they continue, Adrien starting to moving his hips upward to meet her efforts. Adrien whimpers as Marinette turns her head to continue leaving kisses and bites on his neck. Every pump into her increases the wetness he feels above him and the moans coming from his lover's mouth. She lifts her head from his shoulder, again meeting their lips for lust-filled kisses. 

Their hips still pumping together, Marinette sits up straighter. Adrien moves his hands from her ass back to her hips to accommodate her new positioning. Still riding him, Marinette reaches between her and Adrien, sliding her hand to the top of her wet sex. Adrien watches her mouth slightly agape as she begins to stroke her clit while riding him. 

Adrien’s eyes move from her face to her fingers, to her face again and again. As she continues to play with herself, Adrien watches her blush grow and her moans increase. Her head is tipped back and her mouth is agape as her pleasure builds. For a moment, Adrien is mesmerized just watching their flesh meet over and over again, his cock sinking deep into her each time. One hand still on her hip to keep their pace, Adrien slips his other hand underneath her silk pajama top. His hand cups her one breast still covered from what Adrien can feel is likely another _Gabriel_ piece. Moving back down under her breast, he slides his hand up underneath the bra, allowing his palm to cup her bare breast. 

Adrien can feel his orgasm growing quickly as Marinette rides him, pleasuring herself over him. “_I need her to come first,_” he tells himself. With renewed effort, his hips quicken their pace, rising up to meet her faster and faster. By the sounds she is making, Adrien can tell her organism is building. He moves his hand over her breast, kneading it beneath his fingers. He captures her nipple between his fingers, which he finds earns a gasp from her. He holds her nipple there for a moment, while she continues working her clit and riding him. Soon, he can feel her quivering around him, her breathing comes in shorter gasps and he can tell she is close. Suddenly, he twists the nipple between his fingers. 

This mix of pleasure and pain seems to put Marinette over the edge. Her head falls forward, and she tries to silence her cries in the crook of his shoulder. Adrien keeps their pace up as Marinette seems to have lost her rhythm in the ecstasy of her orgasm. When he feels her hand slide out from between them, he releases her nipple bringing his hand over to her other hip. Marinette holds onto him as he continues to pump into her, his orgasm extremely close.

With her shoulder so close to his face he can’t help but notice the mark he revealed earlier. He starts with kissing over the sore area, dragging his tongue against the abused skin. Marinette’s hands on his shoulders tighten as he gently drags his tongue and teeth over the bruised area. He is unable to resist carefully biting over the area as he feels himself oh so close to reaching his peak.

“Adrien” Marinette breaths into his ear. “Please c-come for me. Please come inside me” she nearly begs.

With that, Adrien is lost. He bites down harder on the existing mark, his hips rutting into her with extreme urgency. After a few more pumps he reaches the point of no return. He closes his eyes, mouth buried into her shoulder as he comes into her. Hips twitching, he holds her close to him, his mouth latched onto her shoulder. Like this all began minutes ago, he can feel her hands reach up into his hair, gently threading through it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just continues to write itself! This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy the fluff followed by some much needed sin. Enjoy!


	11. The Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another charged sexual encounter, Adrien and Marinette try to find time to talk things through.

  
  


Marinette straddles Adrien, her fingers running through his gorgeous blonde locks. She can feel him finish inside her, again his mouth locked onto the mark on her shoulder. She was expecting pain from his attention on her abused skin, but instead it just sends another rush through her. She feels him breathe heavily into her skin and she breathes deeply herself into his ear.

“_I really need to talk to him about all this,_” Marinette thinks as she feels Adrien catch his breath against her skin. “_Why do I keep getting myself into these situations?”_ She scolds herself. Before Marinette can speak, she feels Adrien pull back, his teeth and lips leaving her bruised skin. He shakes his head, his blonde hair tousling from side to side.

“Mari…” he starts to speak in a gruff voice. “There’s something I need to tell-” he begins, before they both hear the distinct sound of a door downstairs closing and people ascending the stairs.

“Shit,” they both say simultaneously their eyes snapping to each other.

“I’m sorry” Marinette mutters, before sliding Adrien out of her leaving him a half-naked mess in the pile of blankets. She stands up trying her best to keep her legs together to prevent making the mess worse. “Th-there are tissues on my desk” she awkwardly directs him grabbing her pajama bottoms off the floor before shambling away to the bathroom. Marinette reaches for the handle of the bathroom, swinging the door open and diving behind it, shutting it quickly. She clicks the lock on the door before turning around and seeing herself in the mirror.

“_This is really getting out of control,_” she thinks to herself. In the mirror she sees herself extremely disheveled. Her French braid is nearly undone, her hair sticking out in random directions. Her top is held together by only two buttons and pulled to the side, revealing the newly reddening mark on her shoulder. Her lacy _Gabriel_ bra is pushed up onto her collarbone, revealing her still heaving bare breasts as she breathes quickly from their encounter and the adrenaline rush of her friends coming back too soon. Her skin is flushed in a deep red, her lips swollen from their intense session. As she looks at herself in the mirror, Tikki flutters up next to her not saying anything but offering Marinette a box of wet wipes.

Marinette nods to the Kwami as thanks and heads over to the toilet to clean herself up. As she starts wiping herself up the best she can, she hears Alya and Nino enter her room.

“Shhhh” she hears on the other side of the door. “It looks like he’s still sleeping” she can hear Alya say.

“Where’s Mari though?” Nino whispers back to his girlfriend.

At this, Marinette flushes the toilet, hoping her friends will hear it and deduce she is in the bathroom. With haste, she pulls her shorts back on and goes to the mirror to button her top completely to ensure the mark is covered. She quickly rebraids her hair and tries to touch up some of her makeup. She runs the sink, washing her hands and trying to calm herself before exiting the bathroom. 

Marinette dries her hands on the bathroom towel and then exits as normally as possible. She sees Nino and Alya unpacking boxes of Chinese food and spots Adrien buried under some blankets pretending to still be asleep. “_Smart_” Marinette acknowledges.

“Hey” she whispers to the couple, greeting them with a small wave. “Do you think we should wake him for dinner?” She asks, pointing over to Adrien’s ‘sleeping’ form.

“Go ahead girl,” Alya says, “I doubt he wants his entire sleep schedule screwed up.”

“Big facts,” Nino easily agrees with his girlfriend.

Marinette nods and trots over to Adrien’s bundled up form. Kneeling down she places her hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly. “Adrien” she states softly, “time to get up, dinner is here.”

She watches as Adrien takes a deep breath in and stretches his arms and legs out in a bit of an exaggerated fashion. “Hmmmm?” He trills. “Dinner? Yum.” Marinette smiles down at the blonde as he rubs his eyes, shooting her a knowing glance.

“Sorry I slept so long guys” Adrien says with a yawn. “I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“No problem dude,” Nino says taking a bite into an eggroll. 

Adrien sits up more and Marinette can’t help but notice his slightly flushed skin and messy sex hair. “_I hope they think it’s just bedhead_” Marinette internally prays. 

Adrien sits there for a moment with blankets over his lap before smacking his lips and saying, “Marinette, I’m a little thirsty. Could you get me a cup of water?”

“Uh, sure Adrien” she replies, walking back to her bathroom to fill a small paper cup with water. She brings it back over to Adrien, and he pulls the blankets off from his lap. With the blankets gone, Marinette can clearly see some obvious wetness on the fabric over his crotch. Marinette observes the blonde boy and she sees his eyes dart over to Alya and Nino who are currently chatting with each other while chowing down on Lo Mein. 

With his eyes darting back to Marinette he takes the cup and purposefully dumps it all over his lap. “Oh shoot!” Adrien says, slapping a hand to his forehead. “I guess I didn’t have a good grip on it Mari, I’m so sorry” he lies. “At least most of it is on me, I don’t think any got on the blankets.”

“That’s okay Adrien, it’s just water” Marinette plays along. “_Clever boy,_” she thinks, eyes narrowing, “_who would’ve thought Adrien Agreste would be such a good liar?_” Alya gives Marinette some napkins from the Chinese order and she hands them off to Adrien who blots the water from his pants. “That’s going to be uncomfortable, being all wet like that” Marinette adds walking over to her sewing station. “I think I have some pajama pants big enough for you to change into,” she says, digging through her pile of projects.

“_These should fit_” Marinette thinks, pulling out a pair of pajama pants she had started for her dad a couple months ago. The pajamas were a soft cotton with the fabric being a pattern of croissants and macarons. “They’re going to be big on you, but you can wear these” Marinette offers with a smile.

“Thanks Marinette” Adrien says with a sigh, taking the pants and heading off to the bathroom to change. Marinette then goes over to Alya and Nino to join them for dinner.

“Here’s your orange chicken girl,” Alya says, handing a box of chicken and a box of rice over to Marinette.

“Thanks,” Marinette says, “You really didn’t need to go walk and pick this up yourself, we could have gotten it delivered.”

“Nah Mari it’s no big,” Nino says, “plus we save money not needing to tip a driver.” 

“I guess that’s true,” Marinette says, grabbing a piece of chicken between her chopsticks and bringing it to her lips. “But wasn’t it weird going out in just your pajamas?” She asks.

“We both put jackets on and also we also have no shame” Alya answers, laughing along with Nino.

After not too long, Adrien returns from the bathroom wearing the baggy pajama pants. She notes that he looks more put together and he seems to have wrangled his hair into place.

“What’s for dinner?” Adrien asks, plopping down next to Marinette. She can’t help but notice the warmth that seems to emanate off of him when he sits near her.

“Well, we weren’t sure what you would want” Alya explains, “so we just got a bit extra of everything for you to try.” 

“Works perfectly for me!” Adrien smiles, breaking a pair of chopsticks apart. With that, the four friends fall into comfortable conversation, sharing and eating their Chinese takeout. As their dinner goes forward normally, Marinette breathes a sigh of relief as Nino and Alya don't make any indications of knowing what she and Adrien were up to moments ago. Marinette can sense Adrien sneaking glances at her all throughout dinner and she desperately tries her best to maintain her composure. After eating and putting the leftovers to the side, the four settle back down in front of the TV. Giving in to Alya’s prior request, they agree to watch 'Forever Yours'.

Marinette bundles under the blankets as the romantic movie starts. She can see to her left, Alya and Nino are already cuddling together in a pile of blankets and pillows. “_They’re so perfect for each other_” Marinette thinks, smiling sweetly at them. Peeking to her right, she sees Adrien looking at the TV huddled under his own blankets. “_So adorable_” she muses looking at Adrien who has the blankets pulled up to his nose.

Adrien’s eyes dart over to hers and catch her looking at him- causing her to freeze. Even with the blanket covering the lower half of his face, Marinette can see the smile in his eyes. His attention then seems to drift over to Alya and Nino who are still snuggling and fully immersed in the movie. Ever so slightly, Adrien shifts closer to her, trying to do it subtly enough to not draw attention to their friends.

Soon, the end of Adrien’s blanket meets the edge of hers. Marinette watches as she sees Adrien’s arm move under the blanket, his hand coming to rest near her hip, but not touching it. She looks to Adrien again and sees more of his face as his blanket drifts down to the top of his neck. Marinette can’t help but melt at the shy smile he has on his face as he looks to her and then to where his hand rests under the blankets.

Her heart beating in her throat, Marinette slides her hand down to where Adrien’s rests, taking his hand in hers. At this simple, innocent touch electricity runs through her body again. Despite their sexually charged encounter moments ago, something about holding hands and watching a movie felt so intimate to her. She slides further under her blankets, glancing again to the blonde gingerly holding her hand, using his thumb to stroke over her fingers. He smiles back at her, giving her hand a squeeze before turning his attention back to the movie.

They stay like that for the remainder of the night, hands secretly clasped underneath the blankets, watching movies late into the night. “_This is really nice,_” Marinette thinks, looking over to Adrien with his sleepy green eyes glued to the TV. She blinks for a moment and through her own heavy eyelids, she swears she sees Chat Noir sitting next to her, his green eyes illuminated in the dark room. She blinks a few times and clearly sees it is still Adrien sitting there, the TV light shining off his own green eyes. "_I need to talk to Chat... I shouldn't have left him on that rooftop like that..."_ she thinks, her face falling into a small frown. "_With all this going on with Adrien, what am I going to tell Chat?"_ Eventually, all four of them are jolted awake by Adrien’s phone playing the familiar ringtone of his father’s assistant Nathalie. 

Adrien reaches with his available hand, answering the phone. He is silent for a moment before simply saying, “yes ma’am” and ending the call. 

“Looks like I need to call it a night, Gorilla will be here soon to pick me up,” Adrien says, disappointment dripping from his voice.

“It’s alright man,” Nino says, “it’s getting pretty late anyway.” 

“Yeah” Alya responds with a yawn, “we should probably get going anyway.”

Marinette watches as Adrien relocks his phone before looking over to her. With another smile, he pulls his hand away from hers, and then brings it up to his phone, tapping on the dark screen and looking at her. 

Marinette tilts her head in confusion at him as he stands up, gathering his things to leave. “This was really fun and relaxing guys” Adrien comments to the group, “we should do this again sometime.”

“Of course!” Alya chimes in, gathering the trash left from the Chinese to bring downstairs with her.

“Well have a good night everyone,” Marinette says, walking over to hug Alya and Nino. She then turns to Adrien who already has his arms open for a hug. She wraps her arms around his sturdy center and feels the warmth inside her grow as his arms wrap around her for a short hug.

“Goodnight Mari” Adrien softly says, pulling from the hug to leave with Alya and Nino downstairs. “I’ll wash these PJs and get them back to you soon.” 

“No worries,” Marinette says, giving her friends one last wave before they head down the stairs. 

  
  


With her friends gone, Marinette begins to tidy up her room, putting away the excess blankets and pillows. As she is shoving the final blankets into the chest in her room, Tikki flies up carrying her phone.

“Marinette your phone keeps lighting up and vibrating,” Tikki says, placing the cellphone in Marinette’s hand. 

“Oh,” Marinette says, “I hope everyone got home alright” she finishes, drawing the pattern to unlock her phone. 

Marinette stares in silence at the glowing screen. “Is everything alright Marinette?” Tikki asks.

“Yea…” Marinette replies. “I have a few texts from Adrien actually.” 

“Oh!” Tikki says, fluttering next to Marinette to look over her shoulder at the screen. “It looks like he wants to talk to you in person at school on Monday?”

“Yeah, that’s what it says” Marinette confirms. 

“How do you feel about that?” Tikki asks her chosen.

“Ummm” Marinette pauses, “I mean we should probably talk, after everything that has happened in the last two days.”

“Mhmm” Tikki hums in agreement.

“But we already talked about all this stuff after the first time…” Marinette trails off.

“Maybe something has changed?” Tikki suggests.

“Maybe…” Marinette hums, picking up the now empty pastry tray off the floor and placing it on her desk.

She and Tikki continue to chat about Adrien, what happened today and of course everything that has happened over the last week. At the end of it, Marinette agrees to meet Adrien for a chat on Monday and will talk with Chat Noir the next time she sees him. Tikki tries to encourage her to arrange to see Chat Noir as soon as possible but Marinette avoids the topic, feigning sleepiness and crawling into bed. "_I'll talk to her about Chat after I get a good night's rest,_" she tells herself.

  
  


Sunday passed by quickly and quietly. A little too quickly for Marinette’s taste. After writing her report about Meaux and doing some sewing, it was suddenly time for her to go to bed again. She talks more with Tikki about Chat Noir, agreeing to reach out to him right after she hears what Adrien wants to tell her on Monday. 

“Tikki” Marinette whispers from under her blankets.

“Yes Marinette?” Tikki responds, flying over to the young woman.

“I’m nervous” she confesses.

“That’s perfectly normal Marinette” Tikki smiles down at her. “But believe me, once you speak with Adrien and Chat Noir I think you will feel better.”

“Yeah” Marinette agrees unconvincingly. “Adrien seemed really into _things_ on Saturday. Do you think it was just the heat again?” She asks.

“Well” Tikki says, “he reached over for your hand afterward right? During the movie?”

“Right…” Marinette responds.

“That, to me, makes it seems like he feels something for you more than just _biological drives_” Tikki explains.

“Maybe…” Marinette whispers.

Tikki flies down and gives Marinette a soft kiss on the forehead. “Everything will be alright,” she assures.

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette mumbles snuggling under her blankets. Marinette lays in bed for a moment, closing her eyes and trying to relax. After a few minutes of laying there, she still finds herself unable to sleep, worried thoughts still pestering her mind.

“Tikki?” She calls again for her Kwami. 

“Yes?” Tikki answers.

“It-it’s okay that I enjoy sex right?” Marinette asks sheepishly. “It just, feels so much better than I ever thought it would. I’m not a slut right?”

“Marinette!” Tikki quietly chastises. “Of course it’s not a bad thing you enjoy sex! It is a wonderful, natural thing you are meant to enjoy. Please don’t think badly about yourself for enjoying sex with Adrien, or anyone for that matter!”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette smiles. “I think I just needed to hear someone else say that.”

“Anytime,” Tikki says softly. “Goodnight Marinette.” 

  
  


Marinette wakes up, feeling rested but still not feeling prepared for the day. Marinette dresses for the day in a long cardigan, casual top and jeans. As she is leaving to head for the school she sees the scarf Adrien got her hanging on the back of her desk chair. With a smile she reaches over, grabs the scarf and wraps it around her head. She heads down the stairs and has a quick breakfast with her parents. Giving them both a kiss on the cheek, she exits the bakery.

“_I can do this_” Marinette tells herself, keeping her head held high as she walks to the school. “_Whatever he has to say, I can handle it._” She approaches the school and sees Alya standing on the front steps, eyes scanning her surroundings like she is looking for something, “_or someone_” Marinette considers.

“Mari!” Alya yells when she sees her best friend. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng good freaking morning!”

“Uhhh good morning to you too?” Marinette responds with a confused look on her face.

“It is a good morning isn’t it?” Alya responds, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders and pulling her to the top of the stairs.

“It is…” Marinette says with a suspicious tone, glancing around. “I’m actually supposed to meet Adrien this morning… have you seen him?” She asks her friend.

“Oh Adrien?” Alya says way too loud. “Yeah he was **just here**” she emphasizes, turning to look at the closed front doors of the school expectantly.

“Oh… kay?” Marinette says, brows scrunched together in confusion.

“I said he was **just here!**” Alya nearly shouts towards the doors.

“Oh!” Marinette hears a surprised gasp from behind the doors.

Then, without warning the front doors of the school swing forward. Marinette hears her favorite song, a romantic tune, playing on a portable speaker set Nino is coordinating. Then she sees him. Adrien Agreste. He is walking towards her with a bundle of red roses, a blush and a borderline goofy grin on his flawless face. 

She stands there blinking, mouth slightly agape as Adrien comes up to her, getting on one knee and presenting the roses to her. He smiles up at her, his face nearly matching the color of the flowers in his hands. “_Am I dreaming?_” Marinette thinks, looking at this perfect boy in front of her. “_He is even wearing the scarf I made him,_” she thinks reaching up to touch the scarf he gave her which is coincidentally laying around her neck.

As he starts to speak, Marinette can feel her heart stop.

“Marinette,” Adrien says clearing his throat, “Wi-will you be my girlfriend?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end of this story (in theory...haha)! Don't worry, I don't know for sure that there will never be stories in this little AU ever again, but we are getting close to wrapping up this particular story. Thank you for sticking along for the ride so far! 
> 
> I have also started another fic, trying to branch out a bit from just smut. It is called[_The Search_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927729/chapters/49753130) and is about Adrien looking into the disappearance of his mother. There will probably be eventual smut in it, but it is story driven and not a smut fic like _Heat Rising_ is. If you would like to- go check it out! I would appreciate it :)
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are much appreciated!


	12. Father's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien informs his father he intends to ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be his girlfriend. His father's reaction is not what he expected.

  
  


Adrien taps his fingers on the pristine mahogany table while he waits for his father to join him for Sunday dinner. He looks down the long table adorned with nineteen other usually empty chairs and deeply exhales. 

“_You are 18-years-old,_” Adrien tells himself. “_Talk to him about your intentions with Marinette but be strong about it. This is more of a courtesy notice for PR stuff than anything,_” he decides. 

The blonde looks over the dull dining room, beautifully decorated but devoid of any warmth or feeling of home. “_The opposite of Marinette’s place,_” he considers, “_everything about her is warm and welcoming, I truly feel at home when I’m with her._” Adrien places his cheek in his hand, elbow resting on the table, smiling dreamily at nothing. He is lost in his own thoughts about his Lady, his princess, Marinette. He sits there for a few moments, just dreaming about Ladybug, Marinette and how they make up one amazing person. “_How could I be so lucky?_” He muses, “_I just hope, once she understands everything, we can be together and just be happy._” 

“Ahem,” Adrien hears from the other side of the table, snapping him out of his daydream. Looking down the long table he sees the emotionless face of his father staring back at him. 

“Good evening father,” Adrien croaks out.

“Elbows off the table Adrien, you know better,” Gabriel responds, tenderly unfolding his silverware from the cloth napkin in front of him. 

"Of course, my apologies father," Adrien answers coolly, sitting up straight. “_As welcoming as ever,_” Adrien considers with a frown. 

The Agreste men sit in silence as their first course is served. Adrien picks up his salad fork and starts moving a cherry tomato around the plate. “So, father,” he begins, “how was your weekend?” 

“Productive,” Gabriel answers shortly, looking up to his son dejectedly pushing his salad around his plate. Gabriel’s face falls from the normally severe look into a slightly softer expression. “How has the new school year been Adrien?” He asks, attempting to engage his son.

“Oh,” Adrien immediately responds, apparently surprised by his father’s effort at conversation. “It has been good father. We had a trip to Meaux on Friday and I finished my report for the trip this morning,” the blonde answers, severing some leaves on his fork and taking a bite. As he chews on the leafy greens he looks to his father who is currently tipping a wine glass to his lips. As he drops the glass from his face Adrien and his father make eye contact.

Gabriel breaks the eye contact with his son, instead looking to the wine glass in his hand and seemingly examining it. “Would you like a glass Adrien?” Gabriel asks, looking into the depths of the white wine.

“Uhh- that would be nice,” Adrien answers with a bit of unease in his voice. “_Father is offering me wine? At the dining room table? Maybe he is starting to no longer see me as a child!_” Adrien internally beams. At his response, Nathalie walks to Adrien's end of the table, pouring him a glass of the white wine through a surprisingly plain-looking bottle. “_This wine doesn’t look nearly expensive enough for my father’s tastes,_” he thinks to himself, his brow furrowing in slight confusion.

“It is Meaux-Blanc 2012,” Gabriel states, seemingly attempting to answer the question painted on Adrien’s face. “The bottle may not look like much, but the wine is extraordinary - it just happens to be made in very small production,” he explains. Gabriel lifts his glass again, bringing it to his lips and shooting an expectant look at Adrien. 

Adrien follows suit with his father, gently wrapping his fingers around the glass and bringing it to his lips. The wine is fruity and light, not overpowering and extremely pleasant. A wonderful addition to any meal or for any occasion.

Adrien watches his father finish a long sip, placing the glass back on the flawless dining room table. “Your mother loves this wine,” Gabriel suddenly says looking to the painting of their family hanging in the room. Adrien follows his father’s gaze, looking at the large depiction of the three of them, a memory that seems a lifetime ago now. Adrien looks back at his father while Gabriel studies the family painting. “_I need to talk to him about Mari, but it’s not often he talks about mother, I don’t want to interrupt him especially since we seem to be connecting for once,_” Adrien tells himself.

“This wine comes from the Meaux winery, you may have seen it while on your class trip,” Gabriel explains.

Mention of the winery immediately brings presently unwanted thoughts to the forefront of Adrien’s mind. Rushed undressing in the basement racks. Skin pressed against skin, mouths and hands exploring each other. The moans of Marinette as he helped bring her to her peak. And of course, the first time he made love to her - the overwhelming sensations of pleasure greater than anything he had ever felt in his life up to that point. Adrien can feel the room getting hotter as arousal shoots through his body at the memory. He can feel his hardness growing just underneath the mahogany table. 

With his hand shaking slightly, Adrien reaches over to the wine glass and takes a generous gulp of the fruity liquid. “_I really need to calm down,_” Adrien tells himself as he can feel the flush on his face spreading. From over the glass he looks at his father who is thankfully still examining the painting of Emilie.

“Your mother had new bottles shipped to the house a few times a year,” Gabriel explains, “I never had the heart to cancel the shipments, if your mother returns I want her to try the wine from each year she missed.” 

Adrien looks down into the wine glass, his own rippled reflection staring back at him. His green eyes looking back at him matching those of his missing mother. “I’m glad you kept the wine order father,” Adrien responds, “I’m glad we can share the wine together and remember her.” He looks to his father again whose attention seems to have moved from the painting of his missing wife, to his son. At Adrien’s comment, Gabriel’s eyes soften.

“Did you happen to pass by the winery Adrien?” Gabriel asks, uncharacteristically still attempting to keep up their conversation.

“Uh- y-yeah!” Adrien squeaks out, setting down his glass, “I actually ended up touring it with a classmate of mine.” 

“A lovely place, isn’t it?” Gabriel responds, an atypically soft smile spreading on his lips. “Emilie always loved getting out Paris and to the smaller towns…” Gabriel says wistfully.

“You and mother…” Adrien starts, “you’ve been there too?” Adrien takes another bite from his salad, desperately attempting to distract himself from the pulsing between his legs.

“Your mother and I toured that winery many years ago - before you were born even. Such a beautiful place,” Gabriel continues, a sad smile on his usually stern features. “Actually, come to think of it your mother and I always believed you were conceived on that trip,” Gabriel says matter-of-factly. 

Adrien nearly spits out his salad and his already red face grows even redder, but this time for a different reason. “_Oh god my parents had sex in Meaux too,_” Adrien screams internally, “_Wh-what if they did stuff at the winery as well?!_” Adrien’s thoughts of his parents' intimacy swiftly ease the arousal building throughout his body. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you son,” Adrien hears from across the table. His face still beet red, he looks up at his father who is watching him contemplatively. 

“No, you didn’t embarrass me!” Adrien tries to lie. “It’s really nice to hear you talk about mom,” Adrien adds, looking over to the large painting. 

The men again sit in silence as their salad is taken away and replaced with a small rack of lamb with roasted rosemary potatoes. The sounds of utensils clinking against their plates seem to echo in the room. Adrien tries to shake the thoughts of Marinette, Meaux and his parents from his head. “_Dinner is going pretty well, it’s now or never,_” Adrien tells himself. 

“So, father I wanted to discuss something with you,” Adrien says. Gabriel chews on a piece of lamb and responds with a nod. 

“Tomorrow at school, I’m going to ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be my girlfriend,” Adrien says, maybe a little too quickly. “We’ve been friends since lycée and she is a strong, intelligent and creative girl,” Adrien explains, “all I need to hope for, is for her to say yes.” The blonde looks across the table to his father, who is taking another long drink from his glass of wine. He finishes his sip, placing the glass back on the table and looking over to the ever-watchful painting of his wife. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel says, “she is creative isn’t she?” Adrien studies his father trying to anticipate what else he is going to say. His father appears to be deep in thought, his brow furrowing over the top of his glasses.

“So, I just wanted to let you know, for PR reasons,” Adrien continues, baffled by his father’s strange reaction. 

“Thank you, Adrien, for letting me know,” his father says, eyes leaving the painting again to look over to him. “We should arrange a formal announcement of your relationship with Ms. Dupain-Cheng before any unsavory rumors start,” Gabriel adds looking to Nathalie who begins to take notes on her tablet. 

“Please invite Ms. Dupain-Cheng to the 25th-anniversary celebration of the Gabriel brand at the end of the month,” Gabriel instructs his son, “if she requires formal wear, we can accommodate her. The celebration would be the optimal place to announce your relationship.” 

“Of course father,” Adrien says with a wide smile. “I’m sure she will be ecstatic about going!” 

“Very well son,” Gabriel responds, lightly wiping his mouth with his white cloth napkin. “Please pardon me for cutting our dinner short, I realized there is a business matter I failed to attend to today,” Gabriel evenly says, getting out his chair and walking across the dining room. 

Gabriel approaches Adrien at the other end of the table, placing a heavy hand on his son’s shoulder. “The way you talk about Ms. Dupain-Cheng, it reminds me of how I feel about your mother,” he says with a sad smile.

“However-,” Gabriel begins and Adrien watches his father’s face return to its typical serious expression. “Love can hurt you, can change you. Be mindful of that son,” Gabriel advises before departing the dining room with Nathalie on his heels. 

  
  


“_Love can hurt you, can change you,_” his father’s voice echoes through his mind as Adrien holds roses up to the love of his life. He feels the hardness of the schoolyard concrete under his knee as he looks up at Marinette. She seems to have frozen in place, her hand grasping her white scarf, her mouth agape in surprise. “_Maybe a grand romantic gesture wasn’t the right way to do this,_” Adrien begins to internally panic. “_Plagg was right, I am a cheese head,_” he scolds himself, lowering his gaze from Marinette’s face to briefly look at the concrete beneath him. His arm begins to ache as he holds the roses up in front of her. “_I just wanted her to know that I want her and I don’t care who knows, but maybe this isn’t what she wants,_” Adrien’s thoughts continue to race as Marinette fails to respond. 

Just as the doubts creep into his mind, he feels a warmness wrap around his outstretched hand. Looking up again he sees Marinette gently touching his hand to take the roses.

“Y-yes,” Marinette whispers, completely taking the roses in her hands.

“Yes?” Adrien chirps, rising from his kneel to stand in front of her.

“Yes,” Marinette responds again, a little louder.

Beaming, Adrien closes the gap between them, placing one hand on her hip and bringing the other to her chin and lifting her to his lips. The two share a chaste kiss. Despite the innocence of the kiss, Adrien can’t help but revel in her scent and the warmth of being close to her. They break from the kiss smiling at each other as Alya photographs the monumental occasion. 

  
  


The lovebirds continue the school day, lost in a lovesick daze. “_This all feels so right,_” Adrien thinks to himself throughout the day. Holding hands with her down the hall, casual touches and affectionate hugs, the flirty texts throughout the day. “_Everything is almost perfect,_” he tells himself as he exits his last class for the day. 

He smiles brightly when he sees Marinette out front of the school, waiting for him while holding his roses close to her. He has about 10 minutes before fencing practice, and happily wants to spend every minute he can with her. Adrien is hoping to have a real conversation with her, as the school day did not provide enough time or privacy for any serious discussions.

He walks up to her, scooping her into what must have been the twentieth hug that day. As he holds her against himself, he feels her warmth but also feels something else. "_Apprehension? Anxiety?_" Adrien thinks. They exit the hug and find a secluded bench to sit on.

“Why the scarf today?” Marinette asks as they sit down.

“Oh, haha,” Adrien responds, gripping the edge of the blue scarf and pulling it back to reveal the small love marks along his neck.

“Oh shoot,” Marinette responds, reaching towards his face. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she finishes.

“It’s alright Mari, father’s winter line doesn’t start shoots for another month, and we finished the fall line shoots in the summer,” Adrien explains. “Plus it felt amazing,” he says with a smirk, leaning towards the bluenette. Marinette blushes as he leans in, but he sees the apprehension in her eyes that he felt moments ago.

“Is everything alright Mari?” Adrien asks, leaning back to give her space and offering his hand to her. She takes his hand in hers and gives it a light squeeze.

“Yeah,” Marinette says softly, “this is just a lot to process. Friday I thought I lost all chances of being with you and come Monday, look at us,” she gestures down at their clasped hands.

Adrien giggles lifting their connected hands to softly kiss the back of her hand. 

Marinette smiles and continues, “I can’t help but think, what happened? Why did you change your mind?”

“I didn’t,” Adrien responds, “there is something I need to tell you Mari…”

“Wait… there is something I need to tell you first Adrien,” Marinette says seriously, her gaze dropping to the grass beneath their feet.

“Whatever it is, we can handle it,” Adrien assures her, squeezing her hand back.

“Be-before everything happened with us,” Marinette starts, “I was starting to kind of hook up with this guy. It’s over now! It was basically only once b-but because it was not that long ago I thought you had the right to know.” 

“That’s fine Marinette,” Adrien says with an understanding smile. 

“B-but this guy,” Marinette continues, “we’re really close, so I need to make sure I talk to him about us before he hears it from somewhere else.”

“I’m sure he will understand,” Adrien says knowingly. 

“I hope so, h-he’s one of my best friends,” Marinette says, sadness filling her eyes. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.” They sit for a moment in silence as Adrien decides what to say. “_I should just come out and say it. I’m Chat Noir! Or maybe I should explain everything first? Argh what is the best way to do this?_” Adrien internally contemplates. 

“So what did you need to tell me?” Marinette asks him breaking his thought process. Adrien opens his mouth to respond when his phone alarm loudly chimes. He jumps at bit at the unexpected noise, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He silences the reminder indicating he needs to head over to fencing practice.

“Goddammit,” Adrien breathes out, shoving the device back in his pocket. “Sorry Mari I need to head to practice,” he says, “how about this, can I visit you tonight?” 

“Tonight?” Marinette asks head cocked to the side in confusion. 

“I may be the perfect son on the outside, but I have my secrets,” Adrien explains with a wink which seems to make Marinette melt. “I’ll sneak out tonight and come see you,” he insists.

“Okay bad boy,” Marinette says with a giggle, leaning in to kiss him goodbye.

“Wait on the balcony, and your prince will come,” he whispers in her ear.

“Get to practice silly,” Marinette retorts with a final kiss on the cheek. With a blush and wave, Adrien departs for fencing practice. 

  
  


“Tonight is the night Plagg,” Adrien tells his Kwami as he folds the pajama pants he borrowed from Marinette on Saturday. 

“Isn’t that what you said this morning?” Plagg replies snarkily, stretching from his curled up place on Adrien’s pillow.

“No Plagg, this morning I said, ‘today is the day’,” Adrien states, “now I’m saying tonight is the night.” 

“You probably should have told her at school today,” Plagg says floating up to his chosen.

“I wanted to make sure we had time to really discuss things, we just didn’t have enough time at school” Adrien replies.

“Oh sure _discuss things,_” Plagg jokes, squinting his eyes at Adrien with a cheshire grin. 

“Yes, Plagg, discuss things, and if other _things_ happen, well, that’s a bonus,” he smiles. “You know Plagg, this heat thing was kind of terrible at first, but if it finally helps Marinette and I be happy together, I’m actually thankful for it,” Adrien admits. 

“Yeah, it happens to a lot of you dense humans,” Plagg smiles back, “I think you two will be stronger together, most Black Cats and Ladybugs are.”

Adrien smiles and nods back at his Kwami, picking up the carefully folded pajama pants. “Okay Plagg, everyone else is probably asleep or too busy to notice, let’s head out- transform me!” Adrien calls, and Plagg’s magic washes over his body transforming him into Chat Noir. Pushing his window open, Chat bounds from rooftop to rooftop letting the chill night air fill his lungs. Exploring the night as Chat Noir was always an adventure - his heightened senses and his night vision gave him a version of Paris only he can experience. 

He jumps and flies even faster, knowing the faster he goes, the sooner he will be with his princess. His princess waiting for him on the balcony. Marinette who agreed to be his today. The love of his life, his Lady, his mate- all the secrets were finally going to be behind them. They were going to be happy. He could no longer keep in the absolute bliss he was feeling. Chat goes to let out another burst of energy with a jump when a loud yowl escapes from his lips. It was strange, but it felt right. Continuing his mad rush, Chat lets out booming whoops and howls into the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am setting myself up to continue this story further if people want me to. I never thought it would get this much attention! Let me know if you would like to see more of this AU or if you would like me to wrap this story up! I'm honestly good either way :) 
> 
> Also don't worry sinners, next chapter has plenty of smut ;)
> 
> Other side note: dear god Chat Blanc & Felix hurt my heart. My poor baby sunshine boy. Someone please protect.


	13. Transparency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no secrets left to hide from each other, our two lovebirds are able to enjoy each other completely.

  
  


“Can you believe Adrien is going to sneak out to see me tonight?” Marinette asks Tikki as she finishes the hem on a new top she is working on. She sits near the entrance to her balcony eagerly awaiting Adrien to suddenly show up as he claimed. 

“There’s a lot you probably need to learn about Adrien,” Tikki suggests from her tucked in spot in the gifted roses, “I think it’s good he’s coming over tonight, it gives you both the time you need to talk things through.” 

“Yeah,” Marinette responds, continuing to rhythmically sew the top. “I wish I didn’t need to keep my identity a secret from him Tikki, I want our relationship to be open and honest,” Marinette pouts, focusing on her design. 

“Destiny is a funny thing Marinette,” Tikki says with a smile, “things will work out.” 

Marinette smiles back and continues pushing her needle through the fabric over and over again. She is nearly done with the hem when she hears a booming howl somewhere in the city outside her window. The howl makes her jump, accidentally poking herself with her needle. 

“Ouch…” Marinette mumbles, sticking her pricked finger in her mouth.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Tikki asks her chosen.

“Yes, just a little prick from the needle, nothing serious-” Marinette begins before she is interrupted again by another whooping yowl. Something about the sound seems to call to her, she can feel her heartbeat pick up and her hands go clammy. 

“Tikki, what is that?” Marinette asks as she walks over to climb onto her balcony.

“A mating call, of course,” Tikki answers plainly once Marinette pushes through the entrance of the balcony.

“A MATING call?” Marinette says, whipping her head around to look at her Kwami who flew up behind her, “what do you mean a mating call?”

“Well, it seems Chat Noir is calling to you, whether intentional or not. Sometimes the call just comes out even if the Black Cat doesn’t intend for it,” Tikki explains, “it seems Chat Noir considers you his mate and he is seeking you out.” 

“No no no Tikki this is NOT good,” Marinette says, pacing in the cold air of the balcony. “Adrien is coming over tonight, I cannot have a heat-stricken Chat Noir ruining everything. This is all my fault, I should have talked to him sooner!” She rants as anxiety festers in her chest.

“Calm down Marinette, it’s going to be okay,” Tikki attempts to reassure the young woman motioning for her to sit down in one of the chairs on the balcony.

Marinette tries taking deep breaths, but a much closer sounding howl cuts into her breathing exercise. The sound immediately makes Marinette think of Chat Noir and what they shared on top of the Arc de Triomphe. The way he held her, took care of her and pleasured her. He helped her reach the release she needed when this heat first hit, but that wasn’t all. He was patient with her, he always was. He is there for her, always by her side. He is always willing to help her in any way he can. He is a goofball, but he is kind and loyal. “_He means so much to me,_” she thinks.

“Oh shit,” Marinette says out loud to herself, letting her head fall into her hands. 

“What is it Marinette?” Tikki asks, flying up closer to examine the bluenette.

“I think I have some feelings for Chat Noir,” Marinette mumbles into her hands. 

“Well that’s good because I like you too, _Bugaboo_,” she hears Chat’s voice suddenly very close. Sitting up straight, she sees Chat Noir perched on her balcony railing, one hand behind his back, the other balancing him. 

“Ch-chat,” Marinette stammers out. She feels her pulse pick up and immediately feels her arousal grow as she looks over the boy in the leather catsuit. The scent coming off of him is intoxicating. “Wh-what are you doing here?” She is able to get out. 

Chat drops over the railing, walking over to her, a hand still behind his back. “I came to see you, I told you I would,” he answers like everything is perfectly normal.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Marinette asks as he approaches her still seated in her chair.

He squats down in front of her with a cocky grin painted on his face. Marinette can feel the playful energy coming off of him and the magnetic pull he seems to have over her. She watches him as his tail flicks wildly back and forth behind him, his one hand still behind his back.

“I told you I would visit you tonight my Lady,” Chat Noir repeats, leaning in closer and seeming to breathe in her scent. After this he leans back a bit, his apparent confidence flustered. “So-sorry,” he stammers, “everything is so much stronger in the suit.”

“Wha-what?” Marinette blinks back.

“Your scent, this heat, I forgot how much stronger it felt while being Chat Noir,” Chat answers hoarsely, his tail still twitching behind him and his eyes becoming dilated. 

“Chat I know we need to talk,” Marinette starts, looking at her partner who seems like he is trying desperately to restrain himself. “I need to know how you figured out my identity and there are other things we need to talk about, but this is a really a bad time…” she trails off, peeking at her phone to see if there are any messages from Adrien. 

“Mari,” Chat begins again, his voice low. He reaches over and gently pushes her phone down into her lap. The contact of his gloved hand on her skin makes her shudder. “Everything is going to be fine, I have something for you that will clear everything up,” he claims, pulling the item hidden behind his back in front of him.

Marinette stares at the object clasped in his clawed hand. “_My pajama pants?_” She thinks, looking down at the garment with wide eyes. “How did you get this?” She asks, reaching out to touch the pajama bottoms, “I gave this to-”

“Adrien?” She nearly whispers, looking up into the green glowing eyes of Chat Noir.

“Yes?” He responds with a toothy grin.

Shaking slightly, Marinette reaches forward cupping the side of Chat’s face, her thumb running over the black mask magically attached there. She studies him, his face, his hair, every facet of his features. Armed with the knowledge that Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste, her mind can break through the glamour of the miraculous. It was all clear to her now, her kitty was Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. 

Unable to contain herself, Marinette starts laughing. Still holding his face, she laughs pressing her forehead against his. He begins to laugh too, their joy at this incredibly absurd situation bringing them nearly to tears. “_I can’t believe this idiot didn’t tell me sooner!_” Marinette thinks, as they continue to laugh and hold each other in the cold fall air.

With perhaps more force than intended, Marinette moves her hand from his face to his shoulder giving him a hard shove backward. Chat stumbles backward, his hands balancing himself on the railing behind him.

“Me-owch Mari, what was that for?” He asks, a lovesick grin still on his face.

Now standing, Marinette steps forward with a confident smirk on her own face. With a pointed finger, she prods Chat Noir’s chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asks, her tone less than menacing.

“There wasn’t a good time, honestly Mari,” Chat Noir defends himself, stuck between the railing and his petite lover.

“Oh and showing up here as Chat and messing with me was the right time?” She interrogates him, her tone never getting serious as she smiles the entire time. 

“What can I say? I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic,” Chat quips back, flourishing his sentence with a flip of his hair. Marinette glares up at him, her arms on the balcony bar on either side of him; she has him trapped. Their bodies nearly flush to each other, they can both feel their breathing quicken as the draw of the heat sets in further.

“I’ll show you dramatic,” Marinette mumbles, standing on her tippy toes to bring her lips to the exposed part of Chat’s neck. She can feel Chat tremble as her lips meet his skin, planting soft kisses. She drags her mouth across the front of his throat to the other side of his neck. Here she begins lightly nipping his skin, working her way up his jawline. As she gets closer to his mouth, she can hear him breathing heavily with his mouth hanging slightly open. She feels his hands begin to move to caress her, and she quickly moves to grab his wrists pinning his hands back onto the balcony railing. She knows as Chat Noir he can easily overpower her, but he lets her take the lead moaning as she asserts herself over him. 

Pressing herself further into him, she can feel the hardness already formed under his suit pushing against her stomach. Nearly climbing him, she inches further upward, leaving kisses and bites along his jaw up to his ear. She breathes hot air into his ear before biting down on the lobe. Chat squirms under her at this and lets out a restrained mewl. She feels a vibrating against her as a purr builds in his chest.

She releases one of his wrists from her hold, bringing her arm between them. With no hesitation, she cups his manhood just underneath his suit and feels it pulsing with arousal. She palms the hardness up and down as Chat begins to fall into shambles in front of her. She leans forward, grabbing his bell and zipping it down to mid-chest.

With her hand lovingly stroking his hardness, she leans forward kissing his collarbone. She brings her other hand up, moving it across his toned chest following her lips. She feels Chat’s breathing on the top of her head as he seems to cave in on himself with pleasure. Marinette feels a burst of confidence as Chat begins to nearly hump her hand, looking for relief.

“An eager one, aren’t we?” Marinette says as Chat’s hips twitch into her hand.

“Mari… please, you know how hard it is… being in the suit,” Chat gets out through open-mouthed pants.

“Mmmm… yes,” Marinette responds, her lips traveling up from his chest to look him in the eye. “It does feel quite hard,” she smirks, carefully squeezing his manhood and looking up at his half-lidded extremely dilated eyes.

“Mari…” Chat croaks out as his patience breaks and his hands quickly grip Marinette by her hips. He holds her tightly and Marinette can feel the tips of his claws poking through the thin fabric of her pajama top. He leans down further, pressing his forehead to Marinette’s and nosing his way to her lips. 

On the tips of her toes, Marinette lifts her chin allowing Chat’s needy lips to capture hers. She hears a whine in the back of his throat as their lips meet. She can tell Chat is trying to start things slowly, but his kisses swiftly turn passionate as he growls into her mouth. After a few moments of heated kisses, Chat uses his head to push Marinette’s head back exposing her neck to him. Starting just under her earlobe, Chat begins his conquest of her neck carefully kissing over her skin, just barely using his teeth to graze over her.

Marinette shivers as Chat’s attention causes her skin to break out in goosebumps. He works his way down her neck and she can feel one of his hands leave her hip to pull her shirt to the side to kiss the top of her shoulder. The bluenette continues to palm Chat through his suit, but it seems the magic of the miraculous heat has now noticed her efforts.

Chat gasps and bucks into her hand harder as the leather covering his intimate area magically disappears. The purr coming from him increases in its intensity, nearly drowning out his groans. Marinette feels his lips stop on her shoulder as her fingers wrap gingerly around his exposed cock. “Kitty,” she whispers to her lover towering over her, “we should probably take this inside.”

Still panting heavily against her skin and shaking, she can feel Chat nod in agreement. With this, she releases his hardness which springs up against the leather still covering his lower stomach. Marinette reaches down to grab Chat’s clawed hand, leading him down into her room.

Once in the room, Marinette is distinctly aware of her own arousal. She feels her skin flush with red and the wetness between her legs increases. She walks over to her door to fasten the lock, “_just in case someone tries to come in…_” she thinks to herself. 

Before she turns around she feels Chat’s strong hands on her hips and his hardness pressing into her lower back. “Marinette…” Chat murmurs, his voice low in her ear. Marinette whimpers as his hands slide up from her hips under her pajama top. She can feel him swaying behind her, his cock pressing into her repeatedly. Panting into her ear, his purr continues, his clawed hands making their way up to her chest. She hears Chat mewl happily in her ear when he finds she isn’t wearing a bra under her pajama top.

“You were ready for Adrien tonight, weren’t you?” Chat questions her, his voice reverberating from his purr. Grinning he leans down to kiss her temple. 

“Maybe…” Marinette answers through her own heavy breathing. “Who would’ve thought I’d end up with a tomcat instead?” She responds, a breathy laugh escaping her throat as Chat greedily fondles her breasts.

“Who would’ve thought?” Chat answers, as the magic covering his right hand disappears allowing them both to relish in the feeling of warm skin connecting with warm skin. His clawed hand still on her breast, Chat moves his bare hand lower, across her taut stomach. He draws circles on her stomach resulting in small gasps from his lover. He then moves his hand beneath the band of her shorts, below her panties as well. His fingers find her sex, already soaking wet and ready for him.

“Mmmmm..” Chat coos in her ear as his fingers explore her slick sex. Carefully, the tip of his middle finger finds her clit circling it with gentle pressure. Between Marinette’s moans, he begins, “well I wouldn’t want to leave you disappointed my Lady.. Plagg, detransf-”

“No!” Marinette gasps, turning around to face Chat, his hand subsequently pulling from between her legs. “No…” Marinette says more quietly placing her hands on his chest, “please...ke-keep the suit on” she requests, looking up at him through her own half-lidded eyes.

“Oh-okay,” Chat responds with surprise dripping from his voice. 

Facing Chat, Marinette reaches down to grab the end of her top, pulling it over her head. “_I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the way he looks at me,_” Marinette thinks as she looks over Chat’s blushing face. His eyes gazing over her body, up to her face and looking deeply into her eyes. He closes the distance between them, again resting his hands on her hips. One hand still clawed and the other bare.

“Let’s take this to bed Chaton,” Marinette says, leaning up to bring her lips to his. After the kiss, Marinette leads him over to her bed, shucking her shorts and panties off before laying down. Chat looks down at her, his tail flicking with eagerness as he takes in his naked lover, laying on the bed waiting for him. Her pale skin lit from the single lamp in the corner, her blue eyes calling to him, her breasts rising and falling with excited breathing.

“Come here kitty,” Marinette calls to him, her arms reaching for him.

Chat obeys, climbing over Marinette, his elbows resting on either side of her head, his bare cock resting on her exposed thigh. Again their lips meet, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Marinette can feel the precum from Chat’s cock dripping on her thigh as he moves over her. As they continue kissing, Marinette reaches up threading her fingers through Chat’s blonde hair which only causes his purr to grow. She can feel his tail continue to twitch, sliding over her exposed calves. With his elbow and forearms keeping him above her, he reaches his clawed hand into her hair threading through. 

Marinette moans as Chat pulls gently on her hair, bringing her head back again and exposing her neck to him. Chat’s lips leave hers, kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, to her stomach, to between her legs.

“Wait,” Marinette breathes out as Chat’s mouth hovers over her sex. “Come here, kneel next to me” the bluenette requests, tugging on his leather cat ears to bring him forward. Chat obliges, crawling back up the bed to kneel next to Marinette’s face. Chat hisses through his teeth as Marinette reaches forward, grabbing his hardness and tugging it closer to her mouth. After a couple of strokes in her hand, she captures half of Chat’s length in her mouth, earning a throaty growl from her partner.

Marinette bobs her head forward, trying to take his entire length in her mouth. Flattening her tongue, she runs his cock across it, bringing her mouth up and down across his length. After a few moments of sucking, she pops his cock out of his mouth, letting it bob in front of her. “Chat…” Marinette calls to the panting young man kneeling next to her prone form, “Adrien…. touch me please,” she nearly begs, her hips twitching forward into the air.

With this, she sinks her mouth down on his manhood again earning another mewl from her lover. With his cock in her mouth, Chat uses his bare hand to travel down again between her thighs. His fingers quickly find her clit, again drawing gentle circles around it. Marinette moans with Chat’s cock in her mouth which seems to heighten the experience for him. Marinette continues to move across Chat’s cock, taking as much of his length in her mouth as she can. Chat increases his pressure on her clit leaving Marinette a shivering mess below him. 

Marinette continues working his shaft and Chat changes his angle, using his thumb to work her clit while he dips two fingers into her sex. Curling his fingers, he finds the spongy spot inside her and begins dragging his fingers across it. The bluenette breathes in another gasp as the pleasure between her legs increases. She can feel the pleasure begin to spread across her body and she begins to shudder with bliss.

It doesn’t seem Chat is faring any better, as his patience for Marinette’s bobs seems to dwindle and he begins driving his hips into her mouth. His still clawed hand is wrapped up in her hair, keeping her head in place as his pumping hips meet the bobs of her head. She looks up at Chat and sees his masked eyes are closed, mouth open and chest heaving as his cock continues to piston in and out of her mouth. Despite the pleasure he is feeling he doesn't fail to have his other hand reaching down to pleasure her.

Watching the pleasure on Chat’s face only works to increase the arousal she is feeling. Her mouth filled with Chat’s hardness, she begins to moan in earnest as Chat’s fingers continue to rub her clit and stroke her from the inside as well. She moans loudly, unable to speak due to her occupied mouth. Still watching Chat, she sees his glowing green eyes pop open at the insistent sounds she is making. 

Seeing her writhing beneath him, her mouth filled with his cock, Chat increases the pressure and speed of his fingers between her legs. Marinette can feel his cock pulse in her mouth, and as his growls increase in ferocity she can tell he is close. Just as she feels he is about to reach his peak, Chat pulls his hardness from her mouth allowing her to breathe in a gasp of fresh air. With superhero swiftness, Chat moves down her body, replacing his thumb over her clit with his mouth. 

Marinette attempts to silence a scream as Chat laps at her sex, his two fingers still pumping inside her. Looking down, she sees her masked partner pleasuring her, stroking her, using his tongue to help her topple over the edge. He brings his clawed hand up, using his nails to drag them down the immaculate skin of her chest and stomach. Grabbing a pillow and placing it over her face, Marinette comes. She screams into the pillow, hoping it is enough to not awaken her parents downstairs. She feels her hips twitching against Chat’s face as he licks, sucks and pumps into her as her orgasm overwhelms her. When she is laying there a trembling mess, Chat removes his fingers from her, moving his head to the side to kiss her thighs.

Still breathing heavily from her intense orgasm, she opens her eyes as she feels Chat kissing his way back up her body. She blinks slowly at him as he crawls back over her, her wetness glistening on his chin. Reaching up to him, she helps wipe the wetness from his skin as he pants over her, his tail whipping wildly in the air. Not waiting for her to finish, he dives back down capturing her lips in his. Marinette can taste herself on his lips, “_it’s actually not bad at all,_” she thinks as he pushes his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues press into each other’s mouths until Chat leans back, breaking away. She watches Chat shuffle above her, grabbing her legs and hoisting her calves over his shoulders. She gasps when she feels his hardness press up against her still soaked sex. Obviously eager to reach his own peak, Chat lines his manhood up with her easily pushing his length inside of her. Marinette watches as Chat groans, his purr rolling with intensity as he begins to pump himself inside of her. Chat holds Marinette’s thighs as he works himself inside of her, each push undoing him more and more. 

Marinette can’t help but watch him watch her. His eyes scanning over her body, eventually becoming fixated on the union between them. As his excitement grows, his urgency grows pumping into her with more need, sweat growing on his brow from his efforts. “Kitty,” the bluenette moans, calling her lover’s attention. Chat looks up to her eyes, responding to her beckon through grunts, “Mari?”

“I want you closer,” she whimpers, reaching out to him. Chat responds with a nod, releasing her thighs to either side of him but not letting his manhood leave her warm embrace. He leans forward, his arms holding himself up over her, their faces inches from each other. 

Their chests touching, Marinette can feel the leather of his suit rub up against her exposed breasts. Chat resumes his movements, repeatedly filling her as he lays over her. Marinette lifts her legs, wrapping them around his lower back, holding him to her. She reaches up, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him all over. His forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his nose. She can taste his sweat on her lips but she doesn’t mind.

“I love you,” she whispers as he makes love to her, panting against her skin.

“I-I love you too,” he stutters, obviously close to his peak again.

Chat wraps his arms around her, holding her impossibly close to him as his hips become frantic. Marinette wraps her arms around him, holding tightly onto his back, her nails digging into the leather remaining there. Her head in the crook of his neck, she smiles against him as the fabric on his neck and shoulder are magically removed. She hears Chat’s groans increase when she drags her teeth against his skin, biting down harder and harder.

“I love you so much,” he breathes into her ear, following his sentence with an animalistic howl. Marinette can feel his cock stiffen even harder inside her, before she feels loads of his come pour into her. He shudders as his hips twitch needlessly, trying to get every last ounce of his seed deep within her. Marinette can feel him softening inside her as his entire body begins to relax. Without warning, Chat collapses on top of her, completely spent.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut and fluff! 2 chapters today for you lovelies! 
> 
> Side note: I'm a huge sucker for MariChat.


	14. Falling into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette find some time to talk and enjoy the company of each other, and the company of their Kwamis.

  
  


Marinette isn’t quite sure how long they lay there together catching their breaths. She can hear Chat’s pants in her ear, his face planted in the soft covers of her bed next to her own head. She can feel his softening cock still resting inside her as he recovers over her. Marinette reaches up and runs her hands along the muscle of his back, drawing comforting circles on what remains of his leather suit. They lay together in a comfortable silence, neither one of them wanting to leave the intimacy and embrace of the other, neither of them making a move to separate. 

Marinette continues her ministrations across his back, eventually moving her hands up to his head, lightly scratching beneath his wild locks and toying with his leather cat ears. She can feel Chat shift a bit above her as the purr in his chest begins to build anew. Chat turns his head to the side and nuzzles the side of her face, the purr growing louder in his chest. As the cuddling continues, to her surprise, she can feel him hardening again between her legs.

“Okay that’s enough,” Chat remarks flatly. With a grunt of effort, Chat pushes himself up over her and rolls onto his back. “Plagg, detransform me,” he says, allowing the magical green light to wash over him. They both hear Plagg scoff before flying off to likely find his other half.

Marinette looks over and can’t help but feel her heart skip when she sees Adrien Agreste laying next to her, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. “Well now I feel a bit underdressed,” Marinette says quietly with a giggle, looking at the frazzled blonde.

“That’s an easy fix,” Adrien responds, quickly shucking his shirt off his back and throwing it somewhere off the bed. He opens his arms up, inviting the bluenette over to him. Marinette happily obliges, laying an arm across his toned chest and letting her head lie beneath his chin.

“So I thought guys were done, you know, after getting off,” Marinette asks, stroking her thumb back and forth over his immaculate skin.

“They usually are,” Adrien responds, his lips pressed into her hair. “But I think there are some other, more _miraculous_ forces at play here,” he explains, “plus this is the first time we have been able to be together with no pressure, no real timeline.”

“Do you, you know, need to take care of it?” Marinette questions.

“No, no I’m perfectly satisfied,” he smiles into her hair, kissing the top of her head. 

“I feel like there is so much we need to talk about,” Marinette adds, nuzzling the side of her face into Adrien’s bare chest. She hears Adrien hum in agreement. 

“There is a lot you need to talk about!” Tikki suddenly states, flying up above the two snuggling teens. 

“Yeah now that you’re both no longer being dumbasses maybe we can make some progress,” Plagg sneers, flying above the teens beside Tikki. 

“Plagg!” Adrien exclaims, sitting up and hastily grabbing a spare blanket to cover Marinette. “Plagg! Marinette is _naked_ you can’t just intrude like this!” Adrien objects, protectively wrapping Marinette up in the blanket.

“Adrien it’s fine,” Marinette giggles as Plagg flies closer to the couple.

“Do you really think I haven’t seen a naked woman before? Do you think I just stop existing when you’re Chat Noir?” Plagg mocks Adrien. “I watched your species when you were cavemen fighting over pieces of meat! Who do you think gave humans fire? You would still be living in caves if it wasn’t for me!” Plagg declares, crossing his little arms and flying back over to Tikki, his back turned to his chosen.

“Is he okay?” Marinette whispers to Tikki who still has her attention turned to the couple. 

“Yes, he’s fine, like the cheese he enjoys it takes him a while to reach maturity,” Tikki counters, shooting Plagg a disapproving look. Beside Tikki, the black Kwami is still muttering angrily to himself about ungrateful mortals. As Tikki speaks, Marinette can feel Adrien’s protective arms fall from around her. He sits up and raises his hands, rubbing his face anxiously.

“I think I know what this is about,” Adrien quietly says, climbing out of bed to get closer to Plagg. “Plagg I’m sorry I snapped at you Friday night, you’re right, I should have listened to you. You were right about everything,” Adrien admits, genuine guilt dripping from his voice. “You’re one of my best friends Plagg, and you’ve always been there for me when everyone else wasn’t or couldn’t be, I never should have treated you like that,” Adrien continues, his voice beginning to waver. 

Marinette watches from her bundle of blankets on the bed as Adrien apologizes to his Kwami. She can feel Tikki’s presence as the red Kwami flies closer to give the two a bit of obviously needed space. Marinette can’t help but feel her heart hurt seeing Adrien so guilt-ridden and apologetic, but despite the lack of context of the situation she knows this is something they need to work out just the two of them. 

“Why don’t we go get you cleaned up?” Tikki suggests, eyeing the bathroom door in the corner of the room.

“Sure Tikki,” Marinette quietly responds, slipping out of bed avoiding Adrien and Plagg who are stuck in a bout of silence. Marinette makes her way to the bathroom and turns to look at Adrien one last time before slipping behind the door. 

  
  


“Plagg won’t you just turn around and look at me?” Adrien prods again, now that Marinette and Tikki have left them to work out their issues. 

Adrien hears a deep sigh from the Kwami before he turns around and looks at the blonde. “I know you didn’t mean it kid,” Plagg finally speaks, flying down closer to his chosen, his ears and tail low. 

“It doesn’t help that I didn’t apologize and a few days have passed,” Adrien continues, “being under pressure or being stressed is not an excuse for the way I spoke to you.” Adrien watches Plagg as he seems to digest Adrien’s ongoing apology. 

“There is just a lot I haven’t talked to you about Adrien,” Plagg says, “for your sake, I’ve always tried to keep things light-hearted, tried to keep the darker parts of my existence from you.” 

“W-what do you mean?” Adrien asks, a little stunned by Plagg’s sincerity. 

“I could start to explain, but I still haven’t figured out the best way to communicate thousands of years of existence to humans,” Plagg says with a dry chuckle. “It’ll be nice to have more time to talk with Tikki now that you and Ladybug are finally together.” 

_“I wonder what he’s talking about… I never realized Plagg was dealing with so much, but I guess it makes sense,”_ Adrien considers, watching the tired look on Plagg’s face.

“Well I’m definitely not thousands of years old, and I’m obviously not wise,” Adrien begins, “but I am more than happy to listen Plagg, whenever you need.” Adrien holds his hands out, inviting Plagg to rest in his palms. 

Plagg smiles and flies to sit in Adrien’s hands, “thanks kid,” he says with a soft purr. “What I can say is Tikki and I, and probably all Kwamis have had Masters in the past who… didn’t treat us well,” Plagg explains.

“Masters, like Hawkmoth,” Adrien confirms aloud.

“Yeah, like Hawkmoth,” Plagg replies, a sad look filling his large green eyes. “There have been Masters of mine in the past that have used me to do terrible things, have treated me terribly,” the small cat-like Kwami whispers. “That’s why you’re one of the special wielder's kid, you treat me as a friend instead of a servant,” Plagg says.

“Plagg I could never see you as a servant,” Adrien whispers, bringing one hand up to stroke Plagg behind his small cat-like features. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, even for a moment,” the blonde continues in earnest. 

“I forgive you Adrien,” Plagg says, a cheeky grin growing on his face, “but I will be expecting some extra special camembert.”

“Consider it done,” Adrien smiles back. “So, giving humans fire?” Adrien inquires with a mischievous look at his Kwami.

“If you ask Tikki, I was just calling down lightning storms all over the place for fun,” Plagg says, his cheshire grin getting serious for a moment. “But I had a plan, I knew fire could help your ancient ancestors develop and I was right,” Plagg explains, “Tikki is just jealous that **I** created something for once.”

“I mean you created something that destroys…” Adrien points out.

“Exactly! It’s perfect,” Plagg smiles again looking up at his chosen with softened eyes. “Forget me for now, why don’t you go join your _mate_ in the shower?” Plagg chuckles. 

“Yeah?” Adrien asks, raising one eyebrow and smirking.

“Yeah, I’ll spend some more time with Tikki,” Plagg insists, “we can continue this talk later.”

“Thanks Plagg,” Adrien smiles back as Plagg flies from his hands, "I don't know what I would do without you."

  
  


“Are they going to be okay?” Marinette asks Tikki as she turns the shower on to warm the water.

“They will be fine, don’t worry yourself Marinette,” Tikki reassures the bluenette. “I have a bit more patience for humans than Plagg does, but we both love humanity. There are just a lot of complexities that come with being thousands of years old, a lot of experiences to work through” the Kwami explains.

“Well I’m sorry for not always listening to you Tikki,” Marinette adds as she reaches a hand into the shower to feel the water. 

“Oh it’s alright Marinette,” Tikki says flying up to nuzzle her chosen. “I know you are growing and learning, one of humanity's best features in my opinion,” Tikki adds with a smile. Marinette waits for a while until the water heats up, reaching in one last time to ensure the water is hot. 

Just as Marinette is about to step into the shower, she and Tikki both turn when they hear a soft rap on the bathroom door. “Mari?” Adrien murmurs from behind the door, “can I come in?” 

Marinette looks at Tikki and they both smile. “Come in,” Marinette says with a nod to Tikki, who phases through the wall to rejoin Plagg in the bedroom. 

“Hey,” Adrien says gently, peeking into the bathroom through the cracked door.

“Hey,” Marinette responds, waving Adrien into the bathroom. _“If you told me last month I would be totally okay with waving Adrien Agreste into my bathroom while I stand there completely naked I would have fainted,”_ Marinette smiles to herself. She watches as Adrien blushes furiously, obviously trying to keep himself from looking over her naked body.

“Come here,” she coos, urging Adrien to come closer to her. “It’s okay Adrien, you can look,” she says to the flustered boy.

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Adrien says, still wearing his jeans from earlier in the day. Marinette smiles and takes one step into the shower.

“Why don’t you join me?” She asks before dipping behind the curtain, a furious blush on her own face.

“Oh-okay,” Adrien chokes out a response, fumbling with the belt around his jeans. Marinette giggles again at his nervousness before stepping under the water completely. The hot water immediately hits her shoulders and she lets out a sigh of relief. She stands there just letting the water run over her skin until the stream is interrupted by Adrien stepping in behind her. She immediately feels something warm and hard pressing into her lower back. She turns to face him with a sly smile on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien squeaks out as Marinette snakes her hands around his neck, bringing their bodies flush together and allowing his hardon to press into her soft stomach.

“It’s okay Chaton, I know you can’t help it,” she comforts him.

“I just love you, okay?” The blonde responds, placing his hands on her hips. 

“I love you too,” she responds, standing on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss. “It is pretty late though, and we do have school tomorrow, we should probably get cleaned up before indulging in anything else tonight,” she advises.

“I guess you’re right,” Adrien says, moving his hips forward to rub his cock along her stomach. “I can be patient... Probably,” he growls under his breath. 

“Down kitty,” Marinette adds, moving her hands along his shoulders, “let’s soap up.” Marinette releases her hold on Adrien and can’t help but hear the nearly silent whine escape his lips from the lack of contact. Marinette reaches up and grabs the loofah hanging from the shower curtain rod and squeezes a generous glob of body wash onto it. Turning back around she places the loofah on Adrien’s front and begins moving it across his chest.

“So is everything okay?” Marinette asks as she lovingly washes Adrien’s front. After his chest is covered in suds, she spins him around to wash his back which earns a contented sigh from the blonde. 

“Yeah,” he answers with a relaxed smile on his face, “back before we knew everything, I flipped out on him when he suggested we reveal our identities to each other. I was really stressed about everything but I shouldn’t have taken it out on him… he was just trying to help in his weird Plagg way.” Marinette finishes his back and spins him around to his front again.

“It’s easy to forget we are friends with ancient beings,” Marinette says as she moves lower on his body, provoking a hiss from Adrien as she nears closer to his hardness. 

“Mhmm,” Adrien gets out, obviously distracted by where the loofah is headed. “L-let me take care of that spot,” the blonde insists, reaching out for the loofah. 

“Oh alright,” Marinette slyly remarks, handing the poof over to Adrien. She watches as he makes quick work of cleaning his lower regions before giving the loofah a good rinse. Reaching past her, he grabs more body wash, squeezing it onto the loofah.

“Your turn,” Adrien says holding the soapy poof up in front of her. He reaches out, rubbing the loofah along the front of her shoulders and moving down to her chest, covering her breasts in suds. Marinette watches him as he carefully moves the soap over her skin, his eyes greedily taking in the way the soap rolls between her breasts and down to her stomach. _“If he doesn’t stop giving me that look we’re going to need to take another shower,”_ Marinette considers as her own arousal begins to pick up.

“I think my chest is clean Adrien,” she says with a laugh which seems to snap Adrien out of his trance.

“Uh, yes,” Adrien says as he clears his throat, “why don’t you spin around and I’ll wash your back?” Convinced that they will basically both be blushing for the rest of their lives, Marinette turns around and pulls her hair to the front, presenting her bare back to Adrien. She relaxes as Adrien begins to work the loofah over her back, washing the parts that are difficult for her to reach on her own.

"Does it hurt?" Adrien asks sincerely, washing over the top of her back, lingering on his mark that persists at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Oh this?" Marinette replies with her back still turned to Adrien she reaches up and places her hand softly over the mark. "No it doesn't hurt at all," she continues, her fingers remaining on the mark to feel it pulsing slightly under her skin.

Adrien reaches up and places his hand over hers, "I just want you to know I would never hurt you," the blonde says moving his fingers in comforting strokes over hers. "It's part of this heat, I try but I can't help myself," he mutters, "I just feel compelled to let the world know you're mine." Adrien's fingers leave hers and continue to wash over her back.

"I'm happy to let the world know I'm yours," Marinette replies, not needing to turn around to know Adrien is sporting a goofy Chat Noir grin at her comment.

After a few moments, her back is sufficiently cleaned she feels the water rinse her off. Before she can turn around again, she feels Adrien’s arms sneak around her core, holding her close to him, his hardness pressing into her lower back again.

“I still can’t believe this is all real,” Adrien whispers into her ear, “I find myself never wanting to let you go.” 

“I know,” Marinette agrees, bringing her hands up to cover his arms wrapped around her. The two of them hold each other in mutual silence, allowing themselves to enjoy the closeness and the hot water beating down around them. Marinette closes her eyes and allows herself to indulge in the moment, leaning back to rest her head on Adrien's chest. After a few relaxing minutes, Marinette chimes up again, “we should probably think about hopping out soon.”

“Unfortunately I agree,” Adrien responds with a sigh, reluctantly releasing Marinette and planting a kiss on his mark. He rinses off one last time before stepping out of the shower. “What towel should I use?” He asks while Marinette finishes washing herself up in the shower.

“The gray one is fine!” She replies as she finishes rinsing off her intimate areas. Marinette steps out of the shower herself to see Adrien finish drying his hair and wrap the gray towel around his hips. _“Why does he need to look so flawless no matter what he does?”_ Marinette contemplates as she looks over him. His hair is wet and hanging low over his eyes. Every muscle of his body is perfectly toned, his skin a light tan, his abdomen muscles forming a V that dips below the gray towel.

As she stares at him and tries not to drool, he grabs her pink towel and wraps it around her shoulders. The pair get dried up and dressed into their pajamas, Adrien donning the same pajama pants that he so graciously returned earlier in the evening. After they are all dried, clean and dressed, the pair sit on Marinette’s bed facing their Kwamis of creation and destruction. 

“Okay you two, now that you know each other’s identities we can finally explain things to you at the same time,” Tikki begins with Plagg by her side. “I’m sure you both noticed how your powers are no longer time-limited, correct?” The red Kwami asks.

“Now that you mention it,” Adrien begins, “yeah you’re right. When Ladybug was turned into a figurine, I used my Cataclysm but the timer didn’t go off afterward.”

“And when Chat was...injured,” Marinette looks over to Adrien sadly, “I didn’t have a timer after using my Lucky Charm.”

“Yup, now that you two are _mature_,” Plagg says sarcastically, “you can use the full potential of your miraculous powers.”

“This might be the advantage we need to defeat Hawkmoth!” Adrien says excitedly, looking over to Marinette.

“Yeah it could be,” Marinette responds, looking at Adrien with a smile followed by a yawn, “but I need to get to sleep or else I am going to be super grumpy at school tomorrow.” Adrien looks at his sleepy girlfriend with a lovesick daze in his eyes.

“Let’s go to bed then,” Adrien agrees, climbing under the covers on her bed.

“You two get some sleep, we will have more time to talk about everything later,” Tikki says, floating over to the cushioned area above the bed where she rests, Plagg following behind her.

“Won’t someone notice you aren’t home?” Marinette asks as she watches the blonde snuggle up on her bed, looking frustratingly adorable.

“I’ll set my alarm to give myself time to sneak back into my place before anyone will notice,” he insists with an exaggerated yawn, “it’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Marinette agrees sliding into bed next to her boyfriend. He pulls her in close and protectively places his chin on the top of her head. _“It feels like everything is moving so fast, but on the other hand we have known every part of each other for years now, so maybe it isn’t too fast,”_ she thinks as she easily snuggles up to the blonde, _"it's not like we've ever been normal at all anyway."_

“Goodnight Mari,” Adrien whispers.

“Goodnight Adrien,” she responds.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Happy 2020! It has been too long since I have updated this, and for that I am sorry. The holidays really ate up all my time, along with running a D&D campaign. I appreciate your patience and the continued interest in the story! Enjoy this fluffy chapter :)
> 
> Oh if anyone is interested in possibly being a beta reader for this story, [_The Search_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927729/chapters/49753130), or possible stories in the future, send me an email at coffee.master13425@gmail.com, I would be more than happy to have additional eyes when editing!


	15. School Time Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are now happily in a relationship with their secret identities now known to each other. They are both over the moon, but are still at the mercy of the Miraculous driven heat. When the heat strikes, the pair find some time during the school day to indulge in each other.

  
  


Marinette stirs early in the morning when Adrien’s phone alarm chimes. She feels his warm arms unfurl themselves from her as he is awoken by his alarm. Sleepiness taking her, she flirts with wakefulness just enough to feel soft lips press themselves to her forehead before she slips back to sleep.

In a blink, she is being awoken from her slumber again by knocking on wood. Then the sound of a doorknob jiggling. “Marinette?” Sabine calls from the other side of her bedroom door. “Marinette, honey, why is the door locked?” Her mother continues to ask from behind the locked door.

“Hrrm?” Marinette groans as she blinks in the new day, the morning light filtering in through the window straining her tired eyes. “Mama?” She questions, sitting herself up in bed and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

“Honey, why is your door locked?” Her mom questions again. A piercing feeling jumps through her chest and suddenly Marinette is wide awake.

“_Oh shit I locked the door last night when Chat was here,_”she thinks, “_I completely forgot to unlock it before we went to sleep!_”

“Sorry maman!” Marinette speaks up, flying out of bed to go unlock the door. After it is unlocked the doorknob turns and her mother peeks inside. 

“It’s alright,” Sabine smiles, watching her daughter from behind the door. “You just never lock your door so I was surprised, you’re going to be late for school if you don’t get ready quick!” Her mother informs her. 

“I’ll be down in a couple minutes,” Marinette replies, trying her best to gently usher her mom away from the door.

“Okay dear, I’ll get breakfast together for you,” Sabine smiles before closing the door and walking down the stairs. As the door closes, Marinette leans her back against it, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. When she opens them again, she sees her red Kwami floating in front of her.

“Good morning Tikki,” she greets the Kwami, walking past her to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Good morning Marinette,” Tikki responds, flying diligently behind her chosen. “How are you feeling after everything yesterday?” The red creature asks.

“It’s still a lot to take in,” Marinette admits, “but I’m feeling pretty good about it. Maman and papa were pretty excited last night at dinner when I told them Adrien asked me to be his girlfriend,” the bluenette says before dipping her toothbrush under the faucet and bringing it to her mouth. 

“Plagg and I are so happy for both of you,” Tikki cheers, flying around Marinette’s head. She finishes up brushing her teeth and moves to preparing herself for the day. Marinette brushes her hair out, thankful it appears to be cooperating today. She lightly applies makeup before slipping on jeans and a shawl collar sweater.

_“As much as I love the scarf Adrien got me, I’ve been wearing it a suspicious amount,”_ Marinette thinks. _“The shawl collar on this sweater should give me enough coverage,”_ she decides. Shoving her school supplies into her satchel, she slings it over her shoulder and heads downstairs to eat breakfast.

As Marinette steps into the bakery, she is met with the familiar and comforting smells of fresh bread and pastries baking, all being prepared for the morning rush of customers. She pulls a stool up to one of the counters and her mom sets down two plates of warm croissants, apple slices and tea.

“Thanks for the breakfast mom,” Marinette says, reaching down to pop an apple slice into her mouth.

“It’s nice to be able to have some time just us ladies,” Sabine replies with a sly smile on her face.

Marinette takes a look around the shop and immediately notes her hard-to-miss father is absent. “Where’s dad?” She asks as she reaches down to grab a croissant. 

“Your father went to drop off a delivery for some office’s morning meeting,” her mother replies as she brings her cup up to her mouth, taking a sip of tea. 

“Didn’t he need your help?” Marinette questions, clearly puzzled. 

“Your father can handle it on his own,” Sabine says, “I wanted to take some time this morning to have a mother to daughter talk.”

“_Oh no,_” Marinette internally groans, “_I’m not prepared for this._” 

“I know we had a similar talk when you started dating that nice boy, Luka right?” Her mother begins. Marinette responds silently with a nod. “We both know you’ve liked Adrien for a long time, and I just want to make sure you are being safe coming into this new relationship,” her mother continues.

“Mama…” Marinette groans, her face turning red from embarrassment. 

“It’s embarrassing, I know honey,” Sabine comforts her daughter, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Adrien is a wonderful boy, and I know he will be as patient as you need him to be. Don’t feel pressured to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Sabine explains.

“_If you only knew what we’ve done mama,_” Marinette ponders, trying to distract herself from the awkwardness by continuing to eat her breakfast.

“But also if and when you decide you want to have sex, make sure you’re being safe about it,” her mother says plainly. The frankness of her mother’s comment makes Marinette cough as the croissant gets stuck in her throat momentarily. 

“Uh, yeah, of course, mama we’ll be safe!” Marinette says in a hoarse voice, reaching down to take a swig of tea to help her throat. Sabine smiles warmly at her nervous daughter and takes a bite from her own breakfast.

The two sit in mutual silence eating their breakfast, listening to the sounds of Paris waking up just outside. After a short time, Marinette finishes up her meal. “Well, mama I should probably head off to school so I’m not late!” The bluenette tells her mother. Marinette gets up off her stool and pulls her mother forward for a hug. The two women embrace and then separate, with Sabine keeping her hands on Marinette’s shoulders.

“One more thing, your father would like to have Adrien over for dinner soon if you can chat with him about that,” she says with a smile.

“Sure thing mama!” Marinette beams. Sabine drops her hands from her daughter’s shoulders and waves her off as she exits the bakery to head to school.

  
  


In the early morning quietness of Paris, Chat Noir slips into the window of his bedroom. Dropping his transformation, Adrien practically floats across the floor, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Humming to himself, he walks over to his bathroom. Running warm water into his cupped hands, he washes his face and gets ready for the day.

“Plagg, is life always supposed to be this wonderful?” Adrien asks while buttoning his jeans.

“Pfft,” Plagg scoffs, flying around the blonde. “You will never stop being a mess, will you?” Plagg questions with a chuckle.

“Nope!” Adrien replies confidently, sliding a fall jacket around his shoulders.

“I know you’re in a lovesick daze kid, but don’t forget to mention that fancy party your father wants to bring Marinette to,” the black kwami instructs. 

“Oh shoot you’re right,” Adrien responds, bringing his satchel over his shoulder. “Mari is someone who likes to be prepared, I’ll mention it to her today. Thanks for the reminder, Plagg.” 

“Don’t mention it kid,” Plagg responds, flying over to rest comfortably in the boys bag. 

Ready for this Tuesday, Adrien leaves his room, heading down the large center staircase of the mansion. There, like clockwork, Nathalie is waiting with a tablet in hand to advise him of his schedule. 

“Good morning Adrien,” she greets him with a small smile.

“Good morning!” Adrien replies with much more energy than usual.

“You seem to be in a good mood this morning,” Nathalie observes.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I am,” Adrien blushes a bit, failing to hide his lovesick grin.

“Your father advised me you have a girlfriend,” Nathalie states, “I have made arrangements in your schedule to allow for two dates a week, one rotating during the weekday, and one on the weekend.”

“Oh!” Adrien exclaims. “That’s awesome Nathalie, thank you so much!”

“Of course Adrien,” Nathalie smiles. “For today, after school you have your Chinese lessons. Then we have a fitting for the suit you will be wearing to the 25th-anniversary celebration of the Gabriel brand. After which I have you scheduled for practicing piano” Nathalie reads from her tablet. 

“Understood!” Adrien responds with a nod. Giving a nod in return, Nathalie holds open the large front doors of the mansion for him. Stepping into the crisp fall air, Adrien breathes in deeply as he walks to his driver’s car. 

  
  


Compared to everything else that has been happening over the last week, school was ordinary. Well, as ordinary as school can be for Adrien. Being near Marinette all day at school was debilitating. Knowing that she was there and that she was his was too tempting of a prospect for him. Multiple times during the first half of the school day, he was chastised by his teachers for not paying attention to the lectures, causing the blonde some embarrassment.

“_Damn her and her adorable face,_” Adrien thinks as he tries to take notes about organic chemistry. As the teacher drolls on about covalent bonds, Adrien continues to think about Marinette. He thinks about their time spent together in and out of costume. All the trials and tribulations they’ve been through together. The laughs and the tears. And of course, more recently, their physical interactions.

Adrien can feel himself getting flushed as his mind is not able to hold back the intimate memories. He desperately tries to listen to the lecture, taking notes to distract himself from the growing hardness between his legs. When the bell rings, relief washes over him. He quickly shoves his notebook in his satchel and leaves the classroom. This was his last course before lunch, and while they were not in the same organic chemistry class, he knew where to find her. Adrien jogged through the halls, forcing himself not to sprint but still getting side-eye glances from his other peers in the hallway. As he turns a corner, he is hit full force by the scent of Marinette as she chats with Marc outside the art classroom.

Slowing and catching his breath a bit, Adrien walks over, desperately trying to appear ordinary.

“Mari,” he says, his voice coming out a bit more husky than he wanted, “I need you.”

Marinette looks over to him, and he can register in her eyes a look of understanding. “Oh of course! We need to meet Alya and Nino for lunch!” She exclaims, looking back over to Marc. “Next free period we are both in the art room, I promise to give you some design tips, okay?”

“Sure! No problem, Marinette!” Marc says cheerfully before leaving the couple to themselves.

As Marc walks away, Adrien unconsciously puts himself closer to Marinette, until she is trapped between him and the set of lockers behind her.

“Kitty,” Marinette whispers, “are you okay?”

The hardness trapped in his jeans jumps at the sound of her sweet voice. “Fuck Mari,” Adrien whispers back, “I love when you call me kitty.” He leans down, his lips greedily capturing hers, the kiss rapidly turning into something not exactly appropriate for the school hallways.

Adrien begins to drown in the warmness of Marinette. Her petite body fits so perfectly against him. Her soft lips roughly pressed against his own. His hands rest on the swell of her hips, his thumbs sneaking under her sweater to rub small circles on her smooth skin. He feels her hands lax against his chest, and he knows she can likely feel his accelerated heart rate and breathing. Just as quickly as the passionate moment begins, it ends when Marinette gently pushes him back with her arms.

“Adrien,” she breathes out, her own face now flushed red. “We’re at school, we can’t get too riled up,” she reasons.

“Let’s not be at school then,” Adrien argues, his hands still firmly placed on her hips, his mouth slightly open as he breathes heavily.

“Where would we go?” Marinette softly says, an amused smile sneaking its way onto her lips.

“I don’t know, a roof? A park? An alleyway?” Adrien suggests, beginning to close the distance between them again. “I don’t care where, I just really fucking need you right now,” he growls under his breath.

“Okay kitty,” Marinette replies, “follow me.”

  
  


With an obedient nod, the couple heads through the halls of the school, eventually finding their way out near the loading dock. Looking around and seeing no one, they both dive behind a stack of pallets and transform. 

Once they land on the semi-secluded roof, Chat is on Ladybug immediately. He kisses her with such force and their teeth momentarily rattle together. He slides his hands across her waist, holding her against him, her own arms doing the same to him.

Now transformed as Chat Noir, everything about Marinette, about Ladybug, has become even more indulgent. Arousal shoots through his body as he continues to taste her, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip. As their intimate kisses continue, he feels Ladybug tugging at his waist, prompting him to lay down, or at least sit, likely to get them out of view.

“My Lady” he murmurs as he crawls closer to her, both of them now kneeling on the rooftop. He slides his clawed hands up the muscle of her thighs, letting his claws drag gently across her skin. He smiles as he watches the effect he has on her, her own breathing quickening and the scent of her arousal apparent.

Just as he is about to kiss her again, she interrupts him. “I want to see if we can maybe make this rooftop a little more comfortable,” she says, reaching down for her yo-yo. 

“Lucky charm!” She calls, throwing her yo-yo in the air above them. To their surprise and delight, a large very plush blanket lands covering both of them.

“This will work,” Ladybug smiles, pulling the blanket off the two of them and laying it out on the rooftop. “We can’t be too long because Nino and Alya are expecting us for lunch,” she chatters on. Chat watches as Ladybug begins to fuss over the blanket, pulling the corners to make it symmetrical and straightening out the wrinkles. With her back turned to him, he watches her gorgeous body move beneath the thin material of her suit. His cock is aching, and he can no longer wait.

Before Ladybug has a chance to turn around from readying the blanket, Chat dives on top of her. His weight forces Ladybug forward, her elbows and knees now resting on the blanket. Chat drapes himself over her, his hardness pressing against his Lady’s covered sex.

“My Lady…” he trails off again, his breath hot against her ear. He can feel her body shiver and he looms over her, gently rocking against her.

“Chat…” Ladybug coos, arching her back to rub herself against his leather-covered cock. Chat leans in closer, his chest pressing against her back. He breathes between her shoulder blades, kissing his way up to the back of her neck. There her scent truly overwhelms him. He presses his mouth along the back of her neck, tasting her scent. He brings his hands from around her waist to her chest, moving his hands over her breasts.

They stay there for a few moments, rocking against each other and increasing the fire coursing through both of them. Ladybug bucks her hips against Chat while he indulges in her. He fills each of his hands with one of her breasts, feeling their weight in his clawed palms. He continues to kiss and bite over her neck and shoulders, zoning in on his mark that seems ever-present on her skin.

As has become expected at this point, the material of their suits begins to fade as their encounter heats up. Her breasts now exposed, Chat takes the opportunity to take her nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling them into hardened peaks while he continues to ravage her neck and shoulders. Ladybug lets out a salacious moan, making the leather ears atop Chat’s ears twitch.

“I want you to keep making those noises,” he leans in against her ear, issuing his command. Ladybug nods and Chat drops his hands from her breasts. He brings his hands back up to her sides, sliding his hands down her body bringing them to rest on her supple bottom, giving it a squeeze. He moves his head down too, kissing down the curve of her spine.

Still on her hands and knees, Chat looks between her legs to see her face. His dilated eyes lock with her half-open ones before he dives between her legs. Ladybug gasps as he runs his tongue up the length of her sex. The moment his tongue touches her, the thin covering of her suit disappears, exposing her intimate parts to the cool fall air.

Chat laps at her sex, drinking in her scent and the wetness pouring from her. His tongue finds her clit, and he begins swirling his tongue in tight circles around it. Ladybug persistently bucks against his face as Chat works his tongue over and around her jewel. Chat continues to squeeze her ass until the material covering his hands disappears. He brings one hand down, carefully running his fingers between her lips before sliding two fingers inside her. He eyes her other hole, and considers for a moment beginning to explore it. 

“_I shouldn’t do that without talking with her about it first,_” he considers, then doubling his efforts to bring her to her peak.

Chat keeps his tongue and mouth on her clit, while his fingers pump and curl inside her. Ladybug falls further forward, her forehead touching the plush blanket below them. “K-kitty,” she breathes out in a throaty moan. “We- we need to get to lunch,” she insists between groans. Despite her protests, Chat can tell she is close.

Chat gives her clit one last lick before leaning back and removing his fingers from her. “I don’t know my Lady, I’m already enjoying my lunch right here,” he replies with a chuckle.

“You stupid cat,” Ladybug replies, straightening her back to sit up as well. Before she can get off her hands and knees Chat is on her again, keeping her pinned.

“Do you really want to stop now?” Chat whispers into her ear, as the fabric over his cock disappears. He slides his length along her soaked folds as he gently kisses his mark on her.

“N-no…” Ladybug admits, bucking backward in an attempt to get part of him inside her. She succeeds, easing the tip of him in.

“I didn’t think so,” Chat responds with a smile, leaning forward to sink the rest of himself in her. Her heat envelops him, and the pleasure of being inside her again runs throughout his body. He sits up once more, placing his hands on her hips as he begins rocking into her. 

Ladybug rocks back with him, moving in perfect time as they both lose themselves to the heat. Chat feels his whole length sinking into Ladybug, over and over again. He keeps one hand on her hips while the other runs over the perfect skin of her back. He watches her head loll to the side, the pleasure apparent on her face. Chat can feel his Lady soaking and pulsing around him, overwhelming his senses. After thinking of her all day, he knows he isn’t going to last very long. But he isn’t going to come without ensuring she reaches her climax as well.

With his one hand, he reaches around her front, pulling her up against his chest. Ladybug leans against him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder while her knees keep her balanced. Still able to do shallow thrusts inside her, Chat leans back and reaches his hand down onto her clit. With his fingers he finds the bundle of nerves and begins moving his fingertip in quick circles over it. Grateful for his Chat Noir strength, he continues rutting into her while keeping them both balanced.

Her face close to his, she can turn her head enough for them to return to kissing. Chat thrusts into her from behind, her back against his chest, his hand around her front toying with her clit.

Chat can feel her tightening around him, as she drops her head from kissing him to rest it against his shoulder.

“Adrien…” she moans against his skin.

“Yeah Mari?” He responds, continuing his efforts.

“I’m- I’m gonna come!” She cries out, shaking as the pleasure begins to ravage her body. Chat holds her close to him as he lets off her clit and brings his hand up to her breasts. He continues his thrusts through her climax, feeling her cream drip down onto his thighs.

He runs his hands over her shivering body as she begins to come down from her high. Holding her close to him, he lowers the both of them back down onto the blanket, him laying over her again. From here, with his hands firmly planted on her hips, he begins to pump into her again in earnest, fueled by the soft moans Ladybug makes at each stroke of his cock.

Chat feels his cock growing ever fuller, ready to pump Ladybug full of his seed. Seeing Ladybug sprawled out before him in such an animalistic position seemed to light an even larger fire inside of him. A growl forms in his throat and he drives himself deep into her, again and again, while her slick sex takes him all. He can feel himself getting to the edge, and the feline inside him takes over. Chat leans forward, taking both of Ladybug’s pigtails in one hand. Pulling up, Ladybug gasps, exposing her throat and more of Chat’s mark on her. Chat holds her head up by her hair, breathing heavily in her ear as he ruts into her. “I’m going to come inside you, My Lady,” he growls as Ladybug whimpers in reply. With a few final thrusts, Chat’s mouth finds his mark, biting down hard. Ladybug goes nearly limp beneath him as his cock fills her with his seed. Chat stays latched onto her mark until he has filled her with every last drop.

Catching his breath, Chat’s soft cock gently slips out of Ladybug. He lowers himself onto the blanket, carefully pulling Ladybug to lay with him. Chat lays on his back with Ladybug resting her head on his chest, her arm draped lazily across his chest.

“Hey,” Chat says between loud breaths.

“Hey,” Ladybug responds in a sing-song voice.

“You okay?” Chat asks, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I think I might have gone a little too rough on you, I got carried away,” he confesses.

“No, it was good,” Ladybug quickly responds. “I actually like it when you take control like that…” Ladybug reveals.

“Oh yeah?” Chat responds, with an eyebrow wiggle that gets Ladybug’s hand firmly planted over his face.

“Enough of that face! We need to get out of here and over to lunch!” Ladybug protests as Chat playfully nibbles on her fingers.

The pair tidy themselves up, before dropping their transformation, donning their clean school clothes. With a renewed sense of urgency, they both transform again to quickly sneak back to the school.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's patience for my stories as I know it has been a bit of time since I've updated. I hope everyone is staying safe during the COVID-19 pandemic. I know times are tough, hang in there 💙.
> 
> Please enjoy a smutty LadyNoir chapter to brighten your day!
> 
> Thank you [ Yangire Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangireSenpai/pseuds/YangireSenpai) for beta reading this chapter!


	16. Save Room for Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien decide to spend their weekly date night at Marinette's home.

  
  


“What?!” Marinette exclaims in surprise, nearly spitting out the scoop of rice she just began to eat. Her mind begins to spiral as she tries to comprehend what Adrien just said to her.

“Yeah, the 25th anniversary _Gabriel_ Gala at the end of the month…” Adrien repeats slowly to his startled girlfriend. “My father wants you to attend so we can ‘present’ you to the media as my girlfriend...” the blonde explains, his tone sounding unsure. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

“I think you broke her dude,” Nino says with a laugh as he looks at the still-frozen Marinette.

“_Gala...presenting me...to the media... 25th anniversary_,” Marinette churns these thoughts in her mind, trying to figure out how exactly this has become her life.

“Hey girl! Earth to Mari!” Alya laughs too, waving a hand in front of the bluenette’s face.

With an audible gulp, Marinette swallows the rest of her mouthful of food before blurting out, “I need to make a dress!” 

The friends all laugh innocently at Marinette’s response. Adrien leans over to his girlfriend, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the temple.

“You don’t need to make your own dress Mari, my father says we can buy you one,” the blonde explains, his arm still resting around Marinette’s shoulders.

“Well don’t be too hasty blondie,” Alya chimes in, pointing a finger at the boy, “this could be an amazing opportunity to showcase Marinette’s designs!”

“She’s not wrong dudes,” Nino agrees with a shrug, taking a swig out his water bottle. 

“Exactly!” Marinette practically bursts, “I need to go fabric shopping after school!” 

“If that’s what you want to do Mari,” Adrien reluctantly agrees with a sigh, “but at least let us buy you the fabrics,” he smiles.

“Okay, I can agree to that,” Marinette returns his smile, leaning in to nuzzle her boyfriend.

“You guys are disgustingly cute,” Nino says while unwrapping a cookie from his lunch.

“We know,” Adrien happily replies, reciprocating his girlfriend’s cuddles. 

“What Nino means to say is, we’re happy for you,” Alya adds, elbowing her boyfriend. Nino nearly drops his cookie, and shoots Alya a comically offended stare.

“Thanks you two,” Marinette smiles, retrieving her fork to finish her lunch.

“Oh, so fabric shopping!” Adrien chimes in again, moving his arm from around Marinette’s shoulders and reaching over to his satchel to retrieve his phone. Using his thumb he automatically traces the pattern needed to unlock the device.

Marinette internally cringes as she recalls the time she tried to endlessly guess that exact pattern after stealing Adrien's phone.

Curiously, she peeks over at his screen and sees him navigating his calendar app.

“_Wow, his schedule looks like it’s packed! How does he find the time to do all this and be Chat Noir?_” She asks herself.

“So it looks like Nathalie put a date night on my schedule for Thursday,” her boyfriend explains, clicking into the day to look at the four-hour block reserved in the evening.

"We don't need to spend our date night fabric shopping," Marinette states while scooping up more rice, "I can pick some fabric out before then."

“Oh, Mari you made it on the famous schedule of Adrien Agreste!” Alya jokes, laughing along with Nino.

“That’s a big deal dude, I’m still banned from the Agreste estate,” Nino adds while letting out a dry chuckle.

“Yeah I know it’s a little weird,” Adrien responds, rubbing his arm. “But at least my father is supportive of us having time to spend together!”

“That is some kind of weird miracle,” Marinette responds.

The remainder of Tuesday went on as normal. After school, Adrien attended his fencing lessons, and Marinette went home to begin sketches on her dress design. By Wednesday Marinette knew exactly the fabric she needed and went out to purchase it. Begrudgingly, she called Adrien from the fabric store who paid over the phone. The two messaged each other constantly, exchanging flirty messages, jokes, and genuine conversation. Tuesday turned to Wednesday, and Wednesday turned to Thursday. Between both of their busy schedules, there hadn’t been much more time for _relief_. And both of them were definitely feeling the heat.

Their school day on Thursday was filled with anticipation for their date later that night. The two tried their best to contain themselves amongst their peers, but the closeness, the scent, the draw to each other is nearly unbearable.

“I’m _purractically_ going to pass out Mari,” Adrien whispers to her as they exit their last class for the day. Adrien’s hand is clasped in her own, the contact kindling the ever-present warmth between them.

“I know kitty, trust me I don’t feel that great either right now,” she responds, trying her best to ignore the dull ache between her legs.

“That’s the thing my Lady,” Adrien whispers again, leaning in so close that his lips nearly touch her ear. “I want to make you feel great,” he finishes, his hot breath sending a shiver down the bluenette’s spine.

“Adrien!” Marinette chastises, giving his hand a squeeze. “Trust me, I know,” she says through gritted teeth while they move to exit the school. “But we just need to wait a little longer,” she states more calmly.

“I don’t need to wait to do this,” Adrien remarks, using their clasped hands to his advantage, he pulls Marinette close against him right after they exit the school. At their closeness Adrien glides his hands around the swell of Marinette’s hips, grabbing firmly before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

“_Damn this boy_,” Marinette thinks as his soft lips press against her own. She allows her hands to rest against his muscled chest, reciprocating the kiss.

“Ah-hem,” the two are interrupted by a guttural grunt. The teens part to look over and see The Gorilla, awkwardly motioning to the silver car he uses to transport Adrien all over Paris.

Marinette looks over to her boyfriend puzzled. “Are we not walking?” Marinette asks, stepping back from Adrien to a more appropriate distance.

“Uh, my father insists on me being driven.... everywhere” Adrien replies with a shrug.

“But, we’re just walking to my house, it’s just a few blocks,” Marinette argues, motioning with her arm down the block.

“I know, I know,” Adrien says raising his hands defensively, “let’s just have Gorilla give us the ride today, and next time we plan on going to your place I’ll talk to my father about letting us walk, okay?” 

“Fine, it just seems a bit wasteful,” Marinette scoffs with a grin, walking with Adrien down to the vehicle. Adrien opens the door for Marinette, and she slides into the obviously luxurious vehicle.

_"Okay I might just be able to get used to this_," she considers as Adrien moves in after her.

"See, not too bad, right?" Adrien asks as he clicks in his seatbelt.

"I think I'll manage," she quips as she buckles herself.

"You're ridiculous," Adrien grins, reaching over to tickle a now restrained Marinette.

The duo laughs and play-fights, as Adrien's large bodyguard squeezes himself into the driver's side door before driving off. 

  
  


After an admittedly pleasant drive, the pair arrive at Marinette’s home still a bit red in the face from the impromptu tickle fight. Adrien confirms with Gorilla pickup at 8:00pm and receives an affirmative grunt in return.

"_At least The Gorilla was there or else that would've rapidly turned into something else, like it did before_," Marinette's mind momentarily wanders. Intoxicating memories of their encounter in the dark winery basement send a wave of pleasure through her. Before she can sink too deep, her daydreams are interrupted by a nagging question.

“_You know, I have been wondering for a while,_” Marinette thinks as Adrien closes the passenger door and waves his driver off.

“Why doesn’t Gorilla talk?” Marinette asks as they walk up to the doors of the bakery.

“Um,” Adrien responds, suddenly looking a bit flustered. “I’m actually not sure, I've never asked him,” he admits, obviously embarrassed by the confession.

“You never asked him?!” She replies bewildered as she steps through the front door of the bakery.

“Hi honey!” Marinette’s train of thought is interrupted by her father, greeting her with an enthusiastic hug that she unknowingly steps into.

“Hi Papa,” Marinette smiles as she returns the brief embrace before stepping to her father’s side.

“And Adrien, we’re so happy you could join us for dinner!” Tom bellows, reaching out to exchange a firm handshake with the boy.

“I’m honored you’re having me for dinner,” her boyfriend beams.

“Let him go, Tom,” Sabine chimes in kindly, reaching up to place a gentle hand on her husband’s shoulder. 

Marinette giggles as her eyes connect with Adrien’s, who then looks down to his hand still firmly clasped by Marinette’s father.

“You can tell a lot about a man from his handshake,” Tom remarks, pointing an astute finger upwards before releasing Adrien’s hand.

“Why don’t you two head upstairs and we’ll call you down when dinner is ready?” Marinette’s mother suggests.

“You don’t need help preparing for dinner Mrs. Cheng?” Adrien offers, looking over to Sabine.

“That’s very sweet dear, but we got it taken care of,” the petite woman smiles, “we’ll call you down soon when dinner is almost ready.”

“Thanks, mama,” Marinette responds, leaning in to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go, Adrien,” the bluenette says, reaching down to grab Adrien by the hand and lead him over to the stairs.

“Don’t forget to leave your bedroom door open honey,” Tom calls out as the pair climbs the stairs.

“Of course dad,” Marinette smiles back at her father before the two of them are out of sight from her parents.

  
  


“_Marinette’s home feels so, nice_,” Adrien thinks as Marinette leads him up the winding stairs to her bedroom. “_It just feels so comfortable here_,” he muses as they finish their ascent to Marinette’s bedroom.

“Something on your mind?” Marinette questions as she turns to look at him. She smiles at him with a slight questioning tilt to her head.

“Just how wonderful you and your family is,” Adrien answers honestly, stepping forward to close the space between them.

“Oh yeah?” His girlfriend questions.

“Yeah…” Adrien breaths out dreamily, reaching down to join his hands in hers. “Being here, in your home with you and your family, it makes me feel… at peace,” he explains with a soft smile.

“I’m glad Adrien, you’re always welcome here,” Marinette replies sincerely, giving his hands a squeeze before leading him deeper into the bedroom.

“So…” he starts, “how long do we have before dinner?” He asks, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of Marinette’s hands.

“Well given that I’m **sure** my parents are hand-rolling fresh dumplings for you instead of using the ones in the freezer…” she starts, “we probably have about 30 minutes I would guess?” 

“Oh my god dumplings?” Adrien replies excitedly, “are we having dim sum?!”

“Maybe, and _maybe_ it’s all secret Cheng recipes,” Marinette says slyly, releasing her hands from his to slide them over his lower stomach.

“Mari…” Adrien hisses through his teeth at the contact, his arousal coming back in full force. “C-can we really get away with this?” He asks, worriedly looking to the open bedroom door.

“Our kwami’s can be our lookouts,” his girlfriend suggests as her fingertips find their way to his sensitive skin.

“Ar-are you sure,” he asks with an audible swallow, his breathing getting heavier. He watches her and sees her breathing pick up just as quickly. 

“Have fun kid,” Plagg says dryly as Tikki giggles in the background.

“Now come here hot stuff,” his girlfriend commands, tugging him over to her bed by his waistband.

“Okay okay,” Adrien agrees, allowing himself to be led to the bed.

“Now sit, like a good kitty,” she directs, unable to hide her smirk. Adrien obediently sits on the edge of her bed.

“Do you need me, Adrien?” Marinette purrs despite already knowing the answer.

“Y-yes,” he answers, his face already flushed red. She steps up to him, cupping his face with both her hands.

“Will you let me take care of you?” She murmurs, before dipping her head down to kiss his neck.

“Ah!” He cries, instinctively moving his hands to hold her arms. “B-but, what about you?” He questions as he closes his eyes, falling under the spell of Marinette’s touch.

“You can have me for dessert,” she whispers before nibbling on his ear. Adrien shutters from the sensation. Despite always wanting to pleasure her, he acquiesces for once and Marinette takes the lead. 

She continues her kisses on his neck, careful not to leave any marks. Adrien unintentionally moans from her attention. Her hands find their way back to his shirt, raising it to touch his muscled stomach. Her fingers sprawl over his skin, moving rhythmically across his core. Adrien slides his hands up and down her arms, feeling the smooth skin of her arms.

His lady lifts her head up, leaning in to ensnare his lips in hers. Adrien sighs against her lips. Despite their numerous encounters, every kiss between them was still filled with electricity. Gently, he opens his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. He moans in surprise as Marinette slides her tongue into his mouth, dragging it across the inside of his bottom lip.

While their lips are occupied with one another, the pair no longer hesitate with their hands. Marinette leans in closer to unfasten his jeans and sneak her hand beneath Adrien’s waistband, resulting in an nearly inaudible gasp from the boy. Without hesitation, she grips onto his already hard and pulsing member.

“M-Mari,” Adrien breaks their kiss, groaning sensually at the pleasure-filled shock her soft hand causes him.

“Cat got your tongue?” The bluenette teases, giving his hardness a playful squeeze.

“M-maybe,” Adrien breathes out, unconsciously pushing his hips needily towards his lady. He looks to his girlfriend through half-lidded eyes. Adrien watches her for a moment, before slightly furrowing his brow.

"Everything okay?" He manages to ask her. 

Her hand still firmly on his dick, she turns to look at him while she considers his question. “Do you think we’ll still have this same passion, ya know, after this heat stuff is over?” Marinette asks, absentmindedly stroking his length trapped beneath the fabric of his pants.

Adrien looks over his girlfriend, his lady, the absolute love and light of his life. She returns his gaze, her sky blue stare seemingly studying him. Her free hand comes up to run her fingers through his hair. Adrien swiftly moves his hands from her arms to cup her face.

“Are you kidding?” Adrien asks, trying to maintain his composure despite her hand grasping his cock. “Marinette, trust me, I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he laughs, leaning towards her to softly kiss her.

He can feel her lips smile against him as they share a chaste kiss, despite their not-so-chaste position.

“Marinette, I love you,” he whispers, moving his thumb across her cheek, "and nothing in this world can change that."

“I love you too, Adrien,” she replies, leaning forward to again kiss the sensitive skin of his neck. Adrien takes this opportunity to move his hands from her face, dragging them down her front to eventually grasp her covered breasts. Unsatisfied with the lack of skin on skin contact, he continues to move his hands down to glide them under her shirt. He smiles in self-satisfaction when he hears her intake of breath as his fingertips slither up her stomach back to her breasts.

They spend several moments like this, rubbing and exploring each other with their hands, quietly exchanging moans of pleasure at the sensations they provide to each other. Adrien's thumbs slide over her hardening nipples, greedily holding the weight of her breasts in his palms. Marinette rubs her hand up and down his length, sliding her own thumb rhythmically just under his tip. Before too long, Marinette begins kissing her way down Adrien’s neck. She pushes his shirt up to his chin and drops her mouth down onto his chest. 

Adrien watches the top of Marinette’s head move more and more south as she kisses her way down his stomach. When her head nears the top of his jeans, she removes her hand from his hardness, and uses both hands to slide his pants down enough to allow his length to stand free. Adrien sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend who settles on her knees between his legs.

Without a word of warning, Marinette leans forward to envelop Adrien’s cock with her warm, wet mouth. Adrien immediately slaps a hand over his mouth as a bellowing groan escapes him. Looking down, he can see the satisfied smile on her lips, and can feel her head shake with a small laugh.

“_This girl is going to be the death of me_,” Adrien thinks as he feels his heartbeat in his ears. He desperately tries to keep himself quiet as the bluenette begins bobbing her head over his member. He tries to keep his hips still as Marinette’s tongue swirls around the tip of his cock, before she dives back down to take his full length in her mouth again.

Desperate to touch her, he reaches down to carefully run his fingers through her hair. Marinette hums happily at the contact, so Adrien continues to thread his fingers through her soft dark locks. Marinette moves her hands up to run them over Adrien’s thighs. With his composure weakening, his thighs begin to shake from the sheer pleasure her mouth is providing to him.

“Marinette,” Adrien growls, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. He continues threading both his hands through her hair, enjoying the feeling of the strands between his fingertips.

“Mmm-hmmm?” Marinette responds with her mouth still firmly wrapped around him. 

“It- you feel amazing,” he gasps, tightening his hold on her hair, careful to not pull too hard. He smiles when he sees her wiggle at his praise, doubling her efforts with her mouth.

Adrien leans back slightly from his sitting position on the bed, using one hand to keep himself sitting upright and leaving the other hand lazily threaded through Marinette’s hair.

He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, allowing his body and mind to completely give in to the carnal pleasure. He relaxes, breathing through his open mouth as she continues to suck him. Lost in his own euphoria, he is not even sure how long has passed when he feels the white-hot bliss spread from between his legs throughout his whole body. He feels every motion she makes. He feels her lips tightly wrapped around him. He feels her tongue darting out to taste and massage him. He feels her hands grasping his thighs as she pleasures him, working her hardest to help him reach his peak. He can’t help but feel his heart fill with overwhelming affection as he looks down again to see this beautiful girl between his legs, doing everything she can to make him feel good.

“My lady-” he groans, mouth agape as he looks down at her, “I-I’m close,” he warns her.

Marinette hums in acknowledgment but does not waver in her movements. If anything, she increases her speed, moving her head up and down over his cock, sucking harder and pressing her tongue firmly against him.

Adrien leans forward again, feeling the familiar sensation of his peak rapidly approaching. His grip on her hair tightens as he feels the pressure build-up between his legs. Using his hand tangled in her hair, he guides her head to the exact speed he needs to reach his release. Marinette happily complies, moving along at the pace Adrien sets. Adrien's whole body shivers as he comes nearer and nearer his release. He is unable to stop himself from whimpering, allowing the most delightfully sinful sounds to reach Marinette's ears.

“I’m coming,” he nearly whispers, holding firmly now onto the back of her neck as he bottoms out in her throat. As he slides across her tongue and hits the back of her throat, he explodes in her mouth. Desperate to stay as quiet as possible, he breathes out silently as his load erupts continually down her throat. He hears her make a small sound as she tries her best to swallow the thick streams. Despite her best efforts, a couple drops escape her and drip their way down her chin. He keeps himself firmly pressed in her mouth, until he feels himself completely spent.

As the high begins to subside, he loosens his hand on her neck. He shivers as she slides him out of her mouth, leaning back to sit on her knees. His head still fuzzy from pure bliss, he looks down at her as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before shooting him a cheeky grin.

“Come here,” he requests through heavy breaths, reaching down needily to her.

Her quiet laugh sounds like angels singing in his head as she leans forward again. He gasps as she carefully uses her mouth to clean him up, his soft cock twitching at the contact.

“You- d-don’t n-need to do th-that,” he gasps as she pops his limp dick into and out of her mouth again, cleaning him of any remaining mess.

“Maybe I want to,” Marinette offers with a sly grin. She stands before him, reaching to either side of his pants to help pull them back into place. Adrien stares back at her, practically unblinking as he recovers.

“_What did I do to deserve her,_” he considers as she lovingly buttons his jeans.

“Feeling better?” She asks him. Without responding, Adrien leans forward to grab her hand. With more force than intended, he pulls her to him, his lips finding hers and their teeth rattling slightly. He pours everything he can into the kiss, holding her tightly against him as he lays down on the bed, bringing her down with him.

After a few moments, Marinette breaks the kiss. “Isn’t this kinda gross for you?” She asks, lifting her head to look down at him.

“Pssh, not at all,” Adrien smiles, brazenly kissing her again. “Kissing you could never be gross,” he concludes.

“So was it good for you?” Marinette asks, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

“You were amazing Mari,” he sincerely replies, holding her close to his chest. “I just wish we had time for more,” he states, “are you going to be okay until after dinner?” 

“Yeah I should be able to keep it together,” she smiles, kissing him on the cheek. Adrien holds her protectively close to his chest.

"_I feel whole when I'm with her_," he reflects, happy to have her there in his arms, if only for a short peaceful moment. 

“Marinette! Adrien! Dinner is almost ready!” They both jump a bit when they hear the call of Mrs. Cheng from downstairs.

“Ready for dinner?” Adrien asks, sitting up as Marinette clamors off of him.

“Yes,” she says looking seductively over her shoulder, “just don’t forget to save room for dessert.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Life has been crazy lately, if you are still around and reading this then, well, thank you for your patience! I'm trying to get better about updating my fics, but sometimes real life gets in the way. Despite the long wait between chapters, I hope you still enjoy this chapter in all it's smutty goodness.
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
